Land of the Free
by Given-Inside
Summary: After trapping Eragon in the United States, Galbatorix gets greedy and attempts to invade it. Oh what a horrible mistake he has made. Warning: Graphic and bloody but with some OCs. Very AU with my take on present times. Made before Angela's Gift.
1. A Whole New World

Eragon woke from a long night's rest underneath Saphira's wing. He got up and started a fire to make breakfast for himself. _Good morning,_ Saphira said to him, opening her massive jaws in a yawn. _Did you sleep well, little one? _Eragon turned away from the fire and faced her_. I did, Saphira_Eragon said, cutting up chunks of rabbit meat to throw into his pot for morning stew. _You? _

_I couldn't stop thinking about our recent battle with the Shade,_ Saphira mentioned. She stretched out her neck and then laid her head down over her giant paws. _It concerns me. I feel as if something is not right. _Eragon threw the pieces of meat into the pot and walked over to her. _Care to talk about it? _He said to her. She smiled slightly. _For once you are willing to talk? _she asked. _I think this should be written down. _Eragon shot an angry look at his dragon, but turned it into a grin. _I have been a little neglectful of you opinions haven't I? _he asked her.

_It's alright, little one,_ Saphira said. _All is forgiven. _Eragon sat down in front of her and nuzzled her head. _What is it that is troubling you?_

_The Shade is a very powerful creature,_ Saphira said. _I cannot see how we destroyed him almost so easily._

_You don't have a giant scar on your back,_ Eragon joked, lifting up his shirt to show emphasis. _You distracted him while I made the final blow. We were just the lucky ones. _Saphira shot out a small plume of smoke. _Something is still not settled in my mind. _Images of the Urgals' retreat in the Varden flashed into Eragon's thoughts. _It was as if he was controlling them the whole time, _Saphira said. _I feel as if this was just a test Galbatorix gave us to see how much stress we can endure. Perhaps he is taking measure of how much we can withstand?_

_If he is testing us, _Eragon said, unsheathing Zar'oc, _he is in for a very long wait. _He looked up to the sky to see the beautiful sunrise. "Have you ever wondered what is past Alagesia?" he asked her out loud. "This cannot be everything there is out there!"

2222222222222222222222222222222

Galbatorix began pacing back and forth in front of Murtagh and his dragon Thorn. "All that Eragon does creates more agony for me!" He yelled. "If I can't have my men kill him, what else can I do?" He grabbed a goblet of wine and threw it at a nearby servant, smashing against his head. "Well?" Galbatorix asked. Murtagh cleared his throat. "I have an idea, your grace!" he said. "As we speak, Urgals are tunneling to this new continent called the United States. It is far from here. Thorn and I will bring them through the tunnel and I will close the entrance once they are through. They will be to busy fighting the Urgals to realize that they are cut off."

"If I had other riders," Galbitrox said. "I would seal you and him both inside to end my troubles. Do what you must, but If Eragon and Saphira cause me anymore trouble, my pain will rest on you and your dragon's heads."

3333333333333333333333333333333333

"Soldiers, on me!" A marine sergeant barked as a squadron of marines dismounted from a line of military humvees parked on the Sunset Strip in Hollywood California. "Radar shows that a large mass of something is digging through in this spot. We can't communicate and we know that they are not friendly so when the soil breaks, use those M-16's like God intended." He made the soldiers form a perimeter around the supposed entrance. "Sergeant," one soldier said, clutching an M-16A2/M-203 assault rifle. "Corporal John Conaway from EZ Company care if I join in?" The sergeant looked the soldier over. "A little young looking to be in the Airborne Rangers aren't you son?" The soldier was only eighteen dressed in the standard digital camouflage except he did not were the standard Kevlar helmet. Instead he had a small Nike headband with his blonde hair rolling over it as if it was a small golden waterfall. "If you join in," the sergeant barked. "You will have to cut that hair and look like a decent soldier. And what is with those swords, son? Plan on becoming a freaking samurai?" John smiled and raised his M-16 towards a nearby home where a small sparrow was perched on a wooden fence. One squeeze of the trigger and the sparrow exploded into a gushy, bloody ball of skin and feathers. "Sir," John said. "I am the best marksman in the Airborne. Now I strongly recommend that you do not patronize me about my looks and my choice of secondary weapons." John reached back to unsheathe two twenty-five-inch long swords that read DEMON CUTTERS on the hilt of them. "Specially made for me, sir," John said. "If things go ugly, you will defiantly want me next to you in close quarters. Now do you want me in or should I just start walking back to Fort Irwin?"

"You have serious balls corporal," the sergeant said, glaring at him. "You screw up once and I will take them and give them to the navy to play hacky-sack. Is that understood?"

"Yeah dude," John said. "But if I screw up, I won't be alive for you to take them."

1111111111111111111111111

Eragon placed his saddle over Saphira and straddled her. "Okay Saphira," he yelled. "Let's go!" Saphira roared with delight as she leapt into the air, letting her giant wings compensate for the pull of gravity. _I never get tired of this! _He said to her. _HIGHER! _

_As you wish, little one! Hold on!_

Eragon gripped the handle of his saddle as Saphira began a vertical climb. Eragon felt as if he could have reached out to touch the sun. Suddenly, something caught his eye. "No." he said. "Saphira, it's Thorn! They are diving beside us!" Saphira rolled over on her back and dove toward Thorn and Murtagh with such speed, Eragon almost lost his grip. Within seconds, Eragon was beside his betraying friend. "Well, Eragon?" Murtagh said. "How is the Varden doing?" Eragon growled and so did Saphira. "I knew you couldn't be trusted," Eragon said. "We end it here!" Saphira turned her head and tossed a wall of flame toward Thorn, but Murtagh pulled him away quickly, avoiding the blast. "Follow him, Saphira!" Eragon screamed. "He can't get away!"

_Something doesn't feel right, Eragon! _Saphira said. _Why is he running? _Eragon was to enraged and hurt to think logically. _Saphira, we can finally kill him. Nothing can stop us when we are together! _Saphira agreed and swooped in low after the enemy_ Don't lose him, Saphira! He's moving pretty fast._

_I am a lot faster, little one, _she replied. Eragon reached for his bow and positioned an arrow on it."Brisingr!" Eragon yelled. His arrow began glowing a strange blue color as he took careful aim and let the arrow loose. Thorn quickly dove into an open tunnel to miss the tip as the arrow exploded when it missed its target. _After him! _He said to Saphira. Eragon reached into his quiver to pull out another arrow. "We have him cornered!"

33333333333333333333333333333

"I'm going to get on top of that building, Sarge," John said pointing behind him. "It will give me enough cover to where I can shoot and not be seen. If things get ugly, I will be right down okay?" He reached into the rear door of a nearby Humvee and pulled out a 308-sniper rifle. "Mind if I borrow this?" Before the sergeant could answer, John threw the strap of the weapon over his shoulder and ran over to the building.

John had to head to the rear entrance of the building and the only way to get there was through the alleyway. He thought nothing of it until a shiny blue rock caught his attention. The stone was barely hidden among a few pieces of paper but its blue color shinned too bright to be hidden. "What in the world?" John said, cautiously approaching it with his weapon raised. He gently kicked it. "I have never seen something like this before." Realizing that he was running low on time, John quickly scooped it up and slid the large rock into his backpack that fit in between his two swords. "I'll find it out later!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake. It was mild at first, like a tiny aftershock, but the shaking grew louder. "It's coming up!" he heard the sergeant scream. "Marines, prepare to fire." John ran up the stairs of the building as fast as possibly could, hoping to get a glimpse of what these things were. He reached the top and set up his sniper rifle. After minutes of fierce shaking, the ground subsided into a dead quiet. "What is going on?" John heard the marines ask. "This isn't good." He looked through his scope on his rifle to note the marines' positions. They were in the open standing around the entrance with their machine guns to their shoulders. "These guys aren't the sharpest tools in the shed," John said. He quickly whistled to grab the sergeant's attention. "Hey!" John yelled. "Have your men find cover! No one knows what is coming out of there!" The sergeant sent out the "okay" signal and pushed his troops back into more secure positions. John took his eye to the scope again and turned his attention to the spot where these unknown hostiles were to emerge, but nothing was there. "Christ," he swore. "This is like waiting for your own funeral…?" Suddenly, John saw a two-tone grey hand stick out from the soil. More hands began to emerge, pushing the dirt out of the way. John held his bearing and waited until he saw the head of whatever these things were. At once, the ground blew apart, sending dirt clogs and dust in every direction. Silence again. "Private Jackson!" John heard the sergeant order. "Get over there and see what's left!" He saw a skinny soldier, only around 5'6 approach the tunnel with his Winchester Riot 12 gauge shotgun to his shoulder. "All clear sir!" Jackson said. Suddenly, the private dropped his weapon and clutched his chest. He turned around to show the soldiers a long black arrow that was protruding from his heart. As the soldier fell dead, John watched as a slew of more black arrows flew from out of the tunnel impaling several marines. There was an eerie scream from the tunnel as the marines waited for a clear shot. The things rushed out from the tunnels. John cringed at the sight of these demons as they began screaming in an incomprehensible language. They were grey with fiery red eyes holding swords, spears, hammers, axes, and bows. "OPEN FIRE!" the sergeant exclaimed. Fire leapt from the barrels of the marines M-16's, M-4's and Squad Automatic Weapons (SAWs) causing many demons to fall to the ground. As five demons died, ten more rose from the tunnel. "What the hell?" John shouted. He took aim and sent a bullet into the temple of a demon, splattering brains all over its counterparts. John quickly pulled the bolt action of his rifle for another shot, but something stopped him.

_Chirp chirp_

"What was that?" John quickly took off his backpack and took his eye to his scope again. Another shot rang from the muzzle of his gun to the chest of the enemy, blowing it apart from the shoulders.

_Chirp chirp _CRACK!

John was running low on ammunition, so he reached inside his bag feeling for more rounds. Pain suddenly shot through his hand, as if something had bit him. "That stone wasn't in there!" John thought, as he pulled his hand out from his sack. An oval was burnt into his palm. "Can this day get any weirder?" He went back to his scope and focused again on the tunnel. Two enormous dragons bolted from the ground and began fighting above him. He saw that each dragon had a person riding it. One of which was a beautiful blue color. A ball of flame suddenly shot towards him from the blue dragon that was intending to hit the other one. John scooped up his pack and dove off of the building as fire encased it. He landed with a painful thud into a garbage dumpster. "I guess it can get weirder," he said to himself.

_Chirp, chirp. _

John unsheathed his two swords and tossed his backpack over his shoulders again. There were too many demons to destroy with so few marines. John saw these devils stab and slice at the hapless soldiers. "This wasn't a good idea," John thought.

_Chirp!_

John looked up to see the two dragons fighting above him. "Which one is on our side?" he asked. One of the dragons quickly dove back toward the tunnel. "I guess that answers my question. If that guy is a friend then he is one hell of a coward!" The blue dragon swooped down and attempted to follow, but the tunnel collapsed before it could get inside. "The demons are trapped marines!" John yelled to the soldiers left standing. "Lets regain control!" John ran up to a demon and thrust on of his swords into its neck, spewing blood on the street as it gurgled in pain. John sensed another demon was preparing to attack his six-o'clock (military term for behind him) so he parried the blow with one of his swords, and slashed at its stomach with the other, forcing the demon's entrails to fall to the floor. "Who's next?"

"JOHN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!" He looked up to see the blue dragon swoop in low for what seemed to be a strafing run on the demons. John quickly agreed that it was defiantly time to leave. He dove out of the way seconds before the beast opened up its mouth to torch the remaining demons. "Now to see what happened to that freaky rock!" John carefully dumped out his backpack. Ammunition clips poured out along with a blue dragon with red on the very tips of its scales and ivory spikes across its neck. The creature looked up into the sun and its scales glistened like a red and blue rainbow. "Why me?" John sighed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

_He tricked us! _Saphira hissed. _I knew following him was a bad idea. _Eragon looked around at the men surrounding the dead bodies of the Urgals. They were dressed in odd armor with green and black mixed around their clothing. _I doubt that this is Alegasia,_ Eragon said. He turned his attention to a man not much older than himself who was crouched over his knapsack. _That is the man that was slaying them with blades. _Saphira pointed out. Eragon unsheathed Zar'oc and told Saphira to land beside him.

Eragon dismounted Saphia and approached the man with Zar'oc in his hands. "You have outstanding swordsmanship," Eragon said. "Tell me. Where am I?" The man quickly gently scooped the dragon into his knapsack and turned to face him. "Welcome to America," the man said. "I am Corporal John Conaway of the Airborne Rangers…?

_Airborne,_ Saphira said. _Is he a rider as well? _Saphira nudged Eragon in the back. "Are you a rider like me…?" Saphira nosed him harder. "Ugh…us?"

"No," John said. "My job is to jump out of perfectly good airplanes. I enjoy it though…eh…and your name is?"

"Eragon."

"Well Eragon, I did find something though. Maybe you could help me out?" John carefully placed his pack on the ground and opened it up. Out walked a small hatchling of similar color as Saphira, except this dragon had tips of red on its scales. Saphira's eyes brightened. _Hello little one, _Saphira said to it as she rubbed her head against its side. "Have you touched it?" Eragon asked. John laughed. "I think he bit me." John showed him the oval burned into his hand. "That is no bite mark my friend," Eragon said. "Welcome to the brotherhood of the Riders. What you bear now is the Gedwey insignia. It is a mark that the riders of our land bear. For the longest time, I thought that the only dragons that were left were of Saphira and Thorn…?"

"Who?" John said, now sitting down beside his dragon. "Saphira is my dragon," Eragon said. "She is beautiful, Eragon," John commented. "Thorn was the one you were fighting huh?"

"Yes," he replied. "He is evil and his rider is Murtagh, the son of Morzan. He rides for King Galbatorix and vows only to destroy us. You see we are the last Riders who fight for good. Now with us away from Alagaesia, I fear that all is lost."

"I'll be honest," John said. "I have never even heard of the place. Give me a guess on how far you went through the tunnel. How long did it take you?"

_We traveled almost five leagues northwest, _Saphira told Eragon. _We flew for about six hours. _Eragon relayed her thought to John. "Any twists and turns?" he asked.

"We never went straight," Eragon said. "As for you, have you thought of a name for your dragon?" Saphira leaned in towards the little hatchling and smiled. _It's a male dragon, _she said.

_Saphira, _Eragon said. _We have some work to do with this person. Brom taught me so I must hand it down to him. _Saphira snorted in his response. "Every rider must name their dragon. Saphira tells me that yours is a male so think hard about it." John thought for a split second. "Jovak?" he said. "It sounds pretty fierce for a male dragon."

"Ask him if he likes it!" Eragon said.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"If all is done correctly, you should hear him respond." John turned to his dragon. "Do you like Jovak?" he asked out loud. Suddenly he heard a male voice inside of his head. It was small as if from a child, but yet strong in an unexplainable way.

_I do! _


	2. Strange New Beasts

**Okay, I didn't specify in first chapter so I apologize. This is first Eragon fic so I am trying my hardest to be as accurate to the book/movie as I possibly can. Incase there was any confusion, the "111111" that broke up paragraphs changed to Eragon's story. "2222222" was Murtagh and Galbatorix and "33333333" was my OC John Conaway's story. During these next paragraphs, only 111111 and 22222 will be used since Eragon and John are together now. Get it? Got it? Good. (Jovak pronounced Ho-vack)**

Chapter 2: Strange new beasts

"Okay, Eragon," John said, cradling Jovak in his arms. "First off, we need to let some people know that you are not the bad guy here. That should be pretty easy considering that Edwards Air Force Base is twenty miles or so from here…?"

"What is that?" Eragon asked. John looked at the bodies of Urgals still left in the street. "We can fly here," John stated. "Our 'dragons' are made of steel and metal, and they are a lot faster too."

_I doubt it, _Saphira hissed. _Quiet Saphira, _Eragon snapped. _We must listen._

"Go on?" he asked. John set Jovak next to Saphira. "Can she teach him some things at his age?" Eragon watched as Saphira nuzzled the young dragon with her head. "She can teach him how to fly and land," Eragon said. He and John watched as Saphira leapt to her feet with the hatchling beside her. "Keep your mind open to him and he will learn a lot more. Trust, loyalty, wisdom…all of which prove valuable in wartime. In three weeks time, Jovak will be as great as Saphira if you work with him…?" Suddenly, a giant roar filled the skies as if ten thousand dragons were screaming at once. "What in blazes is that?" Eragon screamed, covering his ears. John stood beside him and scanned the sky. "Sounds like a group of F-15's coming by to clean up," he said. "No need to yell bro. Not yet anyways. Look over to the east and you'll see our dragons." Eragon unplugged his ears and faced eastward wide-eyed. "The sound alone is menacing!" he gasped.

"Here they come!" John pointed above a medium sized skyscraper at two strange looking machines. Their shape reminded Eragon of a large sized bird, but there was more on these things than just wings. "United States Air Force," John told him. "Uh oh!"

"What?" Eragon asked. "What uh oh?"

"They're altitude is dropping. Get Saphira and Jovak! We have to go NOW!"

"What is the matter!" Eragon exclaimed. "Aren't these beasts your ally?"

"Okay," John said. "I explain while we run!" John looked back to where the jets were. They have dropped to two hundred feet and were approaching fast. "I know for a fact that you have heard of friendly fire, correct?" Eragon turned his head at him while both were sprinting down the avenue. "Well, this friendly fire is a lot louder and deadlier than what you encounter." The roar of the jets was getting louder and John knew that it was only a matter of seconds before the F-15 Eagles fired their missiles at them. While sprinting, John heard the familiar clunk of a missile releasing from its carrying pod underneath the wings. Another roar followed close behind the two friends and John knew for a fact that it was not the jets. "No matter what you hear, keep running!"

_Saphira! _Eragon screamed to her. _We are under attack! Can you find us?_

_What is that retched noise? _She asked him. BOOM! A powerful explosion rocked the road, knocking John and Eragon to their faces. "Keep going," John said. He looked behind him to see one of the fighter jets swoop in low over the street. "Aw damn it!" John cursed. He sprinted to get to Eragon. "In here…NOW!" John pushed Eragon into a narrow alleyway and dove in behind him. Seconds later, the ground began shaking as the Eagle finished out its rounds of ammunition on a strafing run. "He's going to come around on another pass. Our best bet is to dash through this alleyway and make a left on the next street. This trick worked for me when I was under friendly fire in Iraq. I never thought I would say this but I hope these pilots are just as dumb!"

_Eragon! Where are you? _Saphira said. _The roars are getting louder_.

_Saphira, they think we are the bad guys! _Eragon explained to her. _They are faster and have weapons skills. It would be suicide to rescue us now. _

"He's coming back around!" John said, "Crap, he's lined up with the alley! This guy is smart!" John looked back. "We can't make it out in time. If he fires, we are done for." The jet got closer and John closed his eyes expecting the worst. He heard the familiar roar of a missile. "Nice knowing you pal," he said. Eragon held his palm out as if he was attempting to catch the rocket. "Trienda!" Eragon screamed. John couldn't believe it. The missile suddenly veered off of its course and began flying back toward the jet that fired it. "I don't know how you did that," John said. "But crash it quick before it hits him!" The order came too late. The F-15's missile locked on to its heat signature and threw itself inside the jet's afterburners, creating a ball of flame where the American jet used to be. But something caught his eye as the debris began plummeting down to earth. "He ejected? Wow!" Eragon and John both watched as a red and white colored parachute floated to the ground. "I know how we can get these guys off of our backs!" John said. "When I give the word, call Saphira. Tell her that she needs to touchdown quickly. If we get that pilot and prove that we are not the villains, that jet will leave us alone!" The other F-15 was circling the area where the last jet was destroyed, but John knew that it would be coming back shortly. As if on cue, the jet made a sharp bank in towards the street again for another pass. John poked his head out from the alleyway. "Here it comes!" He watched as the Eagle threw in it's afterburners and pushed itself down the street with a noise so loud, it completely shattered all windows in the area. "NOW!"

_Saphira come quickly onto the street. No time to waste!_

_I am on my way little one, _She replied. "The jet's climbing," John said. "We have less than two minutes before it gets back." John scanned the skies quickly for the jet. It suddenly appeared right in front of them. "This guy is too good!" John cursed. He watched as the jet moved in closer on them. Suddenly, a loud shriek filled the air only moments before the plane was ripped to pieces by Saphira's powerful claws.

_Friend or not, no one hurts my Eragon! _Eragon smiled at her comment. John looked up at the falling wreckage, but there was no sign of a parachute. "Okay, we have to get to that pilot. If we bring her into the base, it will increase our chances." John heard a deep pattern of thumps in the air. "Helicopters?" He turned around to see three AH-64 Apache attach choppers pushing toward their position. "Those jets must have called in for some more airpower. Can Saphira hold me too?"

"Yes," Eragon said. "But Jovak cannot come with us!" John watched as Saphira glided perfectly to the ground, but Jovak landed too hard and smacked his chin on the pavement.

_Jovak, _John told the hatchling. _I want you to take shelter. Hide well. I will call for you when it is safe._

_I must come as well, _the dragon replied.

_It is far too dangerous. You are not as experienced as Saphira yet. _John quickly looked it over. Eragon was right, dragons do grow at an alarming rate. In one day, the dragon was already up to his knee. "Eragon, Jovak will stay hidden until we take care of those choppers…?"  
"Choppers?" Eragon asked. John sighed in frustration. "Look behind you!" Instead of giving him a chance to look, John grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up onto Saphira. "Move it…WE GOT TO GO NOW!"

_You heard the man, Saphira, _Eragon said. _Lets show him what dragons are capable of._

_Well, _Saphira replied. _Tell him to hold on to something cause here we go! _Saphira pushed off of the ground and let her wings carry her. "If those choppers get close enough," John said. "It won't be pretty. Consider them as archers, Saphira. You wouldn't give an archer a clear shot in flight would you?" Saphira growled. "Those are armor piercing rounds that they carry, if it his any of us, we are done for!"

_Those jets were fast, but are these different? _Saphira asked Eragon. He asked John but the soldier only shook his head. "Focus on evading them! Use the skyscrapers…?"

"What?"

"The BUILDINGS!" Saphira quickly made a barrel roll to the left and dove in between a pair of high-rise buildings. John looked back to see that the Apache group was following close behind. "Have Saphira listen to me," he told Eragon. "There are a few moves we can do that can make things a lot more interesting."

_Do as he says! _Eragon told her.

"Saphira! Roll to the right and go beside that large sign on the hill! The only way that we get them to stop is if we stay close to landmarks and other important buildings." Saphira obeyed his orders and dove toward the massive sign that read "HOLLYWOOD."

"Land on the 'Y' in the middle and turn to face them!" Saphira once again obeyed his command and perched herself in the middle of the giant sign. "If they do attack, Take off quickly and climb straight up. If you have a shot use your fire!"

_I sure hope you know what your doing! _Saphira said. "Whatever happens, stay clear of the blades on top of them. They'll cut you to pieces." John watched as the tree helicopters positioned themselves to where they were hovering in front of the hillside. "Now what do we do?" Eragon asked impatiently. "Wave at them maybe?" John joked. "Hey it's worth a shot." John stepped off of Saphira and placed his feet on the letter of the sign. He began jumping and waving as if a rabid dog bit him. "Yo!" he screamed. "Notice the camouflage dudes? We are on your side!"

"Is it working?" Eragon asked.

"Only one way to find out! Saphira, lets fly to the pilot. If they follow, then they can radio it in and we are home free."

"If they do not?" Eragon asked.

_What is a radio? _Saphira asked. Eragon placed a finger to his mouth to shush her.

"We pick him up and take him to the base ourselves."

_Saphira, lets go! _Eragon said. She took off swiftly and climbed straight up.

"Did they follow?" Eragon asked. John looked back in time to see the three Apaches break through the cloud cover behind them. "I guess these guys are the dumb brutes!" John swore. "Dive her down and get low. We'll have them chase us until we reach him."

"Where did he fall?" Eragon asked. John pointed to the north. "Look for the biggest plume of smoke," he told him. "Since he is on American soil, I doubt if he started hoofing it back to base.

_Hoofing,_ Saphira snorted. _If I were a horse, I would be insulted!_

_Quiet Saphira, _Eragon snapped. _It was a figure of speech. Now dive girl. Show them what a dragon can do! _Saphira turned belly up and dove downward at a straight ninty-degree angle, forcing the Apaches to lag behind. "Have her get just above the homes on the deck…?"

"These terms are confusing," Eragon said. "What is a deck?"

"THE GROUND ERAGON!" John screamed. "Keep her low to the ground, but make sure that she stays close to houses. It is the ROE code all pilots and military personnel must abide by." Saphira quickly pulled out of her dive and began flying over the rooftops of local homes. "Saphira, watch your tail! If you destroy any property, it's going to be far more difficult to reason with these guys!"

"I see the flames from the rubble ahead!" Eragon said. John held on to Eragon with one hand and reached into his backpack with his other one. "Hold it steady!" John said. "I'm going to find him!" He pulled out his 15x magnification scope that he kept spare and placed it up to his eye. "Bingo!" He exclaimed. "I see him. He is taking cover behind the buildings. He has a weapon so we have to approach with caution." He continued to watch through the scope as the pilot struggled to take his helmet off. "No way!" John gasped. The pilot wasn't a he…but a she. She was a beautiful girl with medium blonde hair and a lovely petite form. "If all the pilots are like her," John said. "I'd transfer to the Air Force right now."

_He sounds like someone else I know, Eragon! _ Saphira joked.

_Just get us over there!_

John looked back over his shoulder to check the status of the military choppers. They were far behind, but they were still attempting to catch up. "Saphira," he said. "Land in the open where they can see us. We almost lost them."

_I do not like these beasts! _Saphira said. _They are not intelligent and their ways of battle are preposterous!_

"Set 'er down Saphira," Eragon said. John quickly jumped off of her saddle and swore. "My legs are killing me!"

"You'll get used to that, John," Eragon said, dismounting Saphira as well. He unsheathed Zor'ac, but John motioned for him to put it away. "She thinks we are bad guys remember?" John asked. "It will only make things worse when you have a sword drawn." He turned to face the wall where the female pilot was hiding. "Ma'am!" he called out. "We are not here to hurt you. My friend and I will come around the right flank of your position. Please hold your fire.

"Who the hell are you?" came a fierce reply.

"Feisty," Eragon smirked. "Good luck with this one."

"You're helping me too, wise guy!" John hissed. "I am Corporal John Conaway from EZ Company," he yelled to her.

"Who is your friend?"

"Eragon," John said. "He's not from around here. Are you going to trust us, or are we going to just yell from half a block away?"

I'm coming out," the pilot replied. "You can forget about me leaving my gun though!"

"We are here to help you!" Eragon exclaimed. "Choppers are coming!"

_No they aren't! _Saphira told him. _They retreated. _Eragon whispered the answer into his ear. "Okay, scratch that." John yelled. "No chopper. But we got a dragon that can fly…?"

"YOU BASTARDS!" Gunfire suddenly erupted from behind the buildings. "If it wasn't for that freak of nature, my wingman would still be alive!"

"If Saphira didn't step in," John explained. "Then we wouldn't be. I want to know what the hell you were thinking shooting at me? Jesus, I have the same digital Camouflage as the other soldiers out here. You could have killed us too if it weren't for Eragon 'who will have to explain himself later for'.

"Now I know that all you have is a Colt .45 and the only magazine you have is in the gun right now. Each mag holds seven shots and you wasted six of them. If I was not in the U.S Military, how would I know that?"

"Lucky guess," he heard her mutter. "If you come out we will take you to Edwards Base," John promised her. "We have some things we need to pick up. Do you have a working radio?"

"Okay fine!" She stepped out from the wall. "Lieutenant Lacy McDowell, 322 Fighter Wing." John snapped to attention and offered a salute. "At ease, jerk."

_Wow, women are so nice here! _Saphira said sarcastically.

_Quiet down Saphira! _Eragon exclaimed. John turned the salute into an improper one fingered gesture. "Thank you ma'am," he said, gritting his teeth. "Now that we have got our crap intact here, can we go now?"


	3. Lesson Learned

**I want to thank the two people that have reviewed. Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope that it only gets better for you instead of worse. Enjoy dudes and dudets! **

Chapter ThreeLesson learned

It was mid-afternoon and Lacy made an astonishing discovery that her radio was damaged when she ejected. "Crap," she said. "Looks like I am stuck here with you guys. The radio is junk!" She held it up to John. Its front was ripped completely as if it were a pack of sardines.

"Okay Eragon," John said. "There is no way that all three of us can fit on Saphira's back so set her behind you and I'm going to find a ride myself."  
"I see no horses to ride," Eragon said, scanning the roads for any four-legged creatures. None were in sight. "Are you sure that this guy is from another country," Lacy groaned. "It seems to me as if he's from another planet."

_Please, _Saphira begged. _Do I have to carry her?_

_Quiet Saphira! _Eragon said. _Do you want this country to hate us even more?_

_No young one, _Saphira replied, hanging her head slightly. "How will you find transportation?" Eragon asked.

"Simple," John replied. He picked up a piece of debris from the Urgal battle and walked over to a bright yellow Ford Mustang convertible that was parked along the street. Its top was up, so John couldn't get inside. "Watch and learn!" John attempted to swing the large chunk of metal at the car's window but Eragon had other ideas. "Trienda!" he commanded, causing the window to shatter just before John was supposed to hit it. "How did you…?" John said. Eragon held out the hand that had the Gedwey Insignia burnt in. "You possess it too, John," he said. "I will explain what you need to learn in time. I want to see how you plan to go anywhere with that strange looking carriage." John opened the door and popped open a small compartment under the steering wheel. With a twist of a few wires, the car came to life. "All the horses I need are under the hood."

"Wow," Lacy laughed mockingly. "The federal offenses are just piling up on you aren't they?"

_Is his kind all so negative? _Saphira asked, snaking her head over her wing to stare at her. _Let her know right now that I will not stand for it when we take flight. Tell her! _Eragon sighed. "Saphira says that she will not take you with the attitude you have now…?"

"Who the hell are you…Doctor Doolittle?" she barked. John threw himself out of the driver's seat and slammed the door behind him. "Now you listen to me Lieutenant," he screamed. "I am this close to having Eragon and Saphira fly you up and drop you from twenty thousand feet up. By the way Saphira is acting, I doubt that she would have a problem with that." Saphira roared in agreement. "Now cut the crap or start learning how to fly!"

"I did until someone shot my ride down!" she screamed back. "You should have just died and save me the trouble!" John ran over to her and grabbed her by the throat. "I don't mind being court-martialed for this," he said. "Us dying wouldn't end your troubles, but make them worse. Think of the publicity you would get for chasing down a well-marked military soldier. If you were lucky, your wings would be clipped. I think that I would rather see an asshole such as yourself push paper around on a desk all day than fly our aircraft! Now continue to push me and see what happens next 'ma'am!"

_Wow, _Saphira said to Eragon._ Do you think she deserved that?_

_She has been resentful, Saphira, _Eragon said. _I was for pushing her off of the saddle. _John released his grip on her neck and walked over to the Mustang. "I will see you in court, Corporal!" Lacy said. "Assaulting an officer can possibly get you killed."

"With all due respect," John hissed. "I don't give a damn about it. Your side isn't holding up so well either. I have a witness who saw you and your wingman try to kill us…?"

"That won't hold up!" Lacy said. "They listen more to officers anyway."

"Well then, tell them to get the rope on the gallows," John cried. "Because I will take the things I said to my grave! But before I die here is a choice word that you probably haven't heard in a long time." Saphira and Eragon both stared wide-eyed at the very insulting words that came out of his mouth that started with an "F" and ended with a "U."

_I can't believe he said that to her! _Eragon told Saphira. _In our country, that is punishable by death when directed to a woman._

_Did she deserve that, young one? _Saphira asked jokingly.

_Once again, yes._

"Now are you going with us our are you going to get your ass off that saddle and stay behind!" John asked forcefully.

"You have serious testosterone issues, corporal," she said. "I'll go, but if you are expecting an apology, that is not coming."  
"Same here!" John said. He called Eragon to his side. "Show her hell on Saphira," he whispered to him. "Loop, twist, anything. I'll give you ten dollars if you make her throw up!"

"Dollars?" Eragon asked him. John sighed. "Money. I can't hurt her, but we can teach her a lesson. I am very sure that Saphira won't mind doing that."

"If she beats me," Eragon said. "I'll have you double it."

"I double it with every bruise she gives you!" John said. "Follow me back to Jovak. I promised that I would come and get him.

_His dragon is progressing very well, _Saphira said. _Within a week, he will be able to carry John._

_Keep working with him on his landings though, _Eragon said. _His last one wasn't very well. _John stepped inside of the convertible and revved its engine. "Meet me there, Eragon and remember our wager."

"What wager?" Lacy asked. "Don't worry about it, Lieutenant," John said. "Just have fun on a live overgrown lizard!" John looked at Saphira and winked at her. "Just hold on and try not to fall off, that saddle is awfully slippery." John shifted the car into first gear and peeled off down the street, causing smoke to rise from its tires.

22222222222222222

"Well?" Galbatorix asked. "Did it work?"

"Yes your majesty," Murtagh said, bowing. "Many of your men have perished however, their deaths were not in vein. Out of the ten thousand you sent, fourteen hundred made it back."

"Start building another tunnel to this place," Galbatorix said. "Place 20,000 men in there and make sure that none come back. If Eragon sees that we are attacking, he may stay to assist. I want them to break through immediately!"

"Yes my liege!"

1111111111111111

"Okay Lacy," Eragon said. "We are taking a short cut to John."

"Didn't he say to follow him?" Lacy asked fidgeting in her part of the saddle.

_She is going to enjoy this Eragon, _Saphira chuckled. _Lets teach this lady some manners!_

_Play along with me on this, _Eragon said. Suddenly, Saphira jumped into the air and began beating her powerful wings. "Whoa Saphira you are moving to fast."

_Keep it up, Saphira! _Saphira began a steep vertical climb and turned belly up to complete a half loop. "You have control over this thing don't you?" Lacy screamed.

_Thing? _Saphira growled.

"She has never done this before," Eragon lied. "I can't seem to calm her down."

_Roll over and fly upside down for a while. _He commanded Saphira. _We're going to have some fun!_

Lacy had her hands tightly around his waist as Saphira began to roll. Eragon could barely breath. "Saphira what is wrong?" The dragon suddenly jerked to the left causing Lacy to grip harder. "That is ten dollars automatically," Eragon gasped. He looked back at her. "Are you okay?"

"I fly things faster and more maneuverable than this," she yelled over the wind. "The only thing I am not comfortable with is the fact that there is nothing to strap me down!"

_Roll over again, Saphira!_

The dragon did what she was told and Eragon took his feet off of the rungs of the saddle just before the roll causing him to hang. Lacy lost her grip and was forced to hold on to Eragon's legs while they were still hundreds of feet from the ground. "Saphira, you are going to kill us!"

_I think she has gotten our point now! _

_Let me do just a few more tricks, Eragon! _Saphira pleaded. Eragon looked down at his feet to see Lacy turn an awkward green color. _We made her sick Saphira! I think she has had enough. _Saphira quickly flipped back over to where Eragon fell on the saddle and Lacy fell just behind him on her stomach, causing her to vomit.

"I thought you said you were alright?" Eragon asked her as she wiped the vile off of her mouth. "Shut up!"

_Some learn harder than others I suppose, _Saphira said. Eragon laughed out loud.

"Are you going to treat me and her nicely from now on?" he asked Lacy who was still leaning on her stomach. "She almost killed me!" Lacy said in between coughs. "Well," Eragon said. "She wasn't going to kill you. Instead, we decided to teach you a lesson in manners!" Lacy quickly punched Eragon in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

_I have had ENOUGH! _Saphira roared and sent a ball of flame into the air. She gathered in her wings and dove straight for the ground. "What is your stupid pet doing now?" Lacy screamed. "I truly don't know!" Eragon yelled back.

_Saphira, what are you doing? _He asked.

_Just hold tight! _The ground was fast approaching and Saphira showed no sign of slowing down. "Saphira! Slow down!" The dragon opened up her wings and leveled off at a height to where here claws were barely dragging the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Lacy screamed. She kicked Saphira hard in her side causing her to roar in pain.

_That is it! _Saphira yelled. She veered to the right and flew towards a backyard swimming pool. Suddenly, she jerked her back up and knocked Lacy off, sending her down into the swimming pool below. _That should cool her off! _Saphira sniffed with satisfaction as the officer began screaming obscenities. John arrived seconds later and opened up the passenger side door to release Jovak. "Everything okay?" John joked.

"Your 'friends' are assholes!" the officer barked.

"Or maybe they are just as tired of your attitude as I am?" John scowled. He called Eragon to his side again. "Okay," Eragon whispered. "She vomited, bruised my waist by squeezing too tight, and punched my stomach."

"All right my man," John said aloud. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Thirty bucks. Just as I promised." She huffed. "You were in on this?" she yelled. John smiled. "I just put in a small bet on how you would do on a dragon. I didn't tell them to go crazy on you." Eragon knew he was lying but he remained silent. "I think that they are really frustrated with you, Lace!" John said.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you…all of you, but I still hate you for killing my wingman…?"

"Did anyone else see that coming?" John asked Eragon. "His death…?"

"Her death!"   
"Okay," John started again. "Her death wouldn't have happened if both of you paid attention. I know that fellow airmen get close when flying together so I am sorry for your loss, but you need to see things from our perspective. We were going to be killed if Saphira didn't fly in to help."

The sun began setting as the bloody day began to come to a close. "I know a few hotels we could stay in for the night, but I doubt that they would serve a dragon."

"Why don't we travel by night?" Eragon asked. "The ground should be very well lit with the homes around here." John brushed a blonde strand of hair away from his eyes. _Since when did Rangers look like him? _Lacy thought to herself. "Well," John explained. "Approaching a base by night is not a good idea. We have no radio and I do not know the number to contact it. Lets just find a place to stay for the night. You can show me a few more things to learn and I can start taking care of Jovak."

"Okay, John," Eragon said. "Where should we camp?"

"This is America," John said. "We just need to find a house large enough to fit a dragon or two in the back and talk with the owners for a bit."

"What are you expecting to tell them?" Lacy asked. "Can our dragons and we spend the night?"

"I will tell them that we are heading to Edwards and that the conditions are too dangerous to fly at night without any method of communication," John said. "Truth never fails. We won't force them to shelter us either."

"When we were flying, I saw a large home on the hillside," Eragon said. "It should be roomy enough to provide shelter for us and our dragons."

"Okay then," John said. "Find a road that will take us there to it and meet us back here. We don't have long before it gets dark." Eragon quickly hoisted himself astride Saphria and leapt into the sky with her. "While they are gone," John said. Jovak padded over to him and placed his head on John's left hand. "Let's chat for a bit."

"Whatever Corporal," Lacy muttered. "What do you have in mind?"

"How did you mistake me for an enemy in the air?"

"Common mistake," she said. "We saw those things and just assumed that…?"

"Well do you know what 'assume' does Lieutenant?" John said. "It makes an ass out of 'U' and 'me.'"

"Am I supposed to laugh?" Lacy groaned. "I just want to get back to my base, hop in my new Eagle, and get on with my life. Is that so much to ask corporal?"'

"No ma'am," John said. He crouched down and began rubbing Jovak on his head. "I would like to go home as well, but fate has other plans for me. I may be going back with him…?"

"Good," she said hiding a smile. "As long as it keeps you away from me!"

"Ditto, Lieutenant," John said. "I was just starting to…?" Saphira quickly swooped in behind him. "Soldiers are coming!" Eragon said. "About a hundred count!"

"Any machines with them?" John asked. He shook his head. "All were on foot."

"It's her rescue squad," John said. Suddenly, the ground shook from underneath them.

"It sounds as if your friends are back, Eragon!" John said. The shaking grew more intense.

_Why would they come again _Saphira asked. Eragon shook his head. "We need to team up with them, John…?"

"They are well prepared for this," John said. "This could be our chance to get back!"

"We must fight!" Eragon yelled amidst the trembling. "It is the Rider's way! We must defend our people and these are your people!"

"If we stay," John said. "You may lose your shot at finding your country!"

"We will fly together when Jovak is ready!" Eragon said. John growled.

"Let me take Saphira and reason with the soldiers," John said. "On the first assault, the ground didn't shake this bad!" Eragon quickly stepped down from his dragon.

_Listen to him. _"John, if you harm a scale on her side I will…?"

"Get me for it after the battle?" John finished laughing.

"Close," Eragon said. "Get going!"


	4. The Fall of LA

Chapter Four: The fall of LA

John sat up proudly on Saphira's saddle as they flew into the air. He knew time was of the essence and Eragon would not do well alone against the Urgals. "Saphira," he yelled to her. "We have to move faster!" Saphira roared in approval and dove to the ground, tucking her wings beside her causing John to hold on for dear life. After minutes of searching, John and Saphira located the troops.

"Touchdown beside them!" John ordered. Saphira nodded her head and swooped in low for a landing. "Hold your fire!" John barked to the squadron. "You are going to need to double time it to LA. It's happening again!"

"What is happening?" an Army specialist asked him. He was Hispanic with a muscular build and was clutching his M-4 sub-machine gun. "Who the hell are you?" John sighed. "Corporal John Conaway of EZ, John yelled. "Those demons are coming back! Only about a hundred feet of the last tunnel!"

"Shit," the specialist swore. "Radio!" he screamed. A private no older than John approached the specialist and kneeled down beside him. The specialist pulled out a small sized phone from the young man's backpack and swore again. "This is fire team Charlie," he said to the other line. "Rescue is aborted! I repeat, rescue is aborted. We have conformation of an enemy counter-attack not far from the last battle, how copy?" Silence.

"Delta, Mike, Echo, Charlie!" he said. John saw Saphira look quizzically at the soldier.

"Phonetic alphabet," he said to her. "It's a military thing."

"Outstanding CQ" the specialist yelled. "Give us all you can lend! I will stay in touch with our contact and keep you informed." After a hurried "Yes Sir," the specialist hung up the phone on the young private's back. "Lead us back there, Corporal," he said. "You can explain about that massive iguana later!" Saphira blew out a puff of black smoke at the rude insult and John grinned slightly. "Follow this road and double time it," John yelled as he mounted the dragon. "If we are lucky, they haven't broken through!" Suddenly, Saphira received a telepathic message.

_Saphira, Hurry! _It was Eragon. _The ground is breaking! _

_Defend yourself well little one, _she told him. _We are on our way right now! _Saphira quickly shot up into the sky and bolted towards Eragon's position. _Something must be wrong, _John thought to himself.

_They are breaking through, _Jovak answered him. John forgot that they could read each other's mind and was slightly startled. _Do you know any battle tactics? _John asked the small dragon. It has grown to his waist now and its voice has changed from a chirp to a roar.

_Saphira taught me a few, _Jovak said. _Do you feel that I am ready?_

_It may take us awhile, Jovak, _John said. _Keep them busy but remember to keep moving and do not focus on one target alone._

_Be careful _The dragon told him. Suddenly, an image of John holding Jovak appeared inside his mind.

_Be brave, Jovak, _John said. _Show them that size doesn't matter!_

_I will crush them! _John closed his mind and said a small prayer for his new animal friend. "Saphira," John yelled. "Jovak is in the fight! They broke through. If we don't get there soon, Eragon and Jovak may not be alive much longer!" John looked down at the group of soldiers running below him. "Hustle!" He yelled. "They have broken through and I have two friends that are in the middle of it!"

11111111111111111111

Eragon unsheathed Zar'oc and placed it at his side. "Well friend," he said, facing John's dragon that was standing beside him. "We cannot let them get far. Take flight and listen to my commands." Eragon focused and reached inside the young dragon's mind.

_Can you hear me? _He asked Jovak.

_I understand, Eragon, _Jovak said to him. _To the death Dragon-rider! _Jovak quickly leapt into the air and flew away from the battlefield. _Grab anything that you can carry and drop them upon the enemy._

_Of course! _Came Jovak's reply. Urgal hands began reaching up through the soil. "Get ready, young one!" The Earth rattled as the Urgals continued to break through the dirt. After a few seconds, the soil gave way and flew out towards Eragon.

There the dragon rider stood. He was alone facing whatever amount of Urgals there were that came through. It was nighttime and Eragon could barely see. "Curse the night!" Eragon whispered, but he heard a familiar sound in the air. "ARROWS!" Eragon focused his attention to the sky to see a slew of arrows falling above him. "Trienda!" he commanded. The arrows broke in two and were pushed out of the way only thanks to his magic.

_Saphira, _He said. _It is getting bad here…really bad. _

_We are not far, little one, _She replied to him. _How is young Jovak?_

_He is waiting for my word to attack. _Eragon said. He felt her smile. _I could communicate with him. Can you be able to reach John?_

_I can try, _Saphira said. _What do you want me to tell him?_

_If he doesn't get here soon we will lose this city in ten minutes! _Eragon looked toward the tunnel. He heard the familiar battle cry of the Urgals and the King's loyal men. Eragon gasped at the sight of all the enemy soldiers pushing through the tunnel. "JOVAK NOW!" Eragon scanned the dark sky to see the dragon holding only a small mailbox. _Forgive me, Eragon, _he said. _I could only grasp this! _

_USE IT! _Eragon cried. _Throw it in the tunnel with all of your might! _He watched as the young dragon approached the tunnel and tossed the wooden mailbox, crashing on the side of a Kull's head. _Find more and keep doing it until help arrives! _Eragon said as he formed up into his battle stance that Brom taught him. The soldiers forced themselves upon Eragon, but he quickly retaliated and swung Zor'ac, cutting four of the men down to the ground. With a quick spin, he thrust his blade into the side of a Kull and knocked him off of his sword by kicking him hard in the groin.

_Saphira Hurry! _Eragon screamed. _I can't last! _He heard a loud shriek and looked behind him. It was Saphira!

_Get away, Eragon! _She ordered. Eragon quickly retreated to a nearby building, _Burn the tunnel! _He yelled insider her head. He watched as she dove in on the tunnel and opened up her mouth, sending a massive ball of flame down its shaft. _They are still coming through Eragon! _She advised. _There is a large amount of them._

_Where are the soldiers? _Eragon looked to see that John was not on her back. _WHERE IS JOHN? _

_Look to the East! _Saphira said. _They have all arrived safely. _He did as he was told and saw John running over to him with his 308-Sniper rifle and his M-16/M-203 assault rifle over his shoulders and a machinegun in his hands. "Saphira told me of your problem," he said to him. "You will need this." John handed him an M-4 assault rifle that the Army specialist gave him. "Look through the scope and line up the cross-hairs. Pull the trigger here to fire." He handed him a few extra clips of ammunition and gave him a quick crash course in reloading a rifle. "I found my weapons along the road so I don't need it." John looked into the tunnel to see more Kull pouring out. "Consider it a more powerful bow and arrow set. Lay into them!" Eragon nodded and looked into the scope. "I can see the target more clearly," he said. John sighed. "Well stop admiring God's mistake and pull the damn trigger bro!" Eragon lightly squeezed the trigger and watched as the Kull that was targeted fell to the ground with part of its skull missing. "Don't let up on it!" John said. He took off his M-16 and lined up the sights. In one quick burst, four Urgals were on the ground dead. "There is too many of them!" the specialist screamed. "Fall back!"

"No!" John screamed. "Grow a pair dudes! If we fall back and retreat, Hollywood goes to Hell in a hand basket." He watched as twenty Urgals fought past the gunfire and converged on an unsuspecting soldier who was concentrating his fire in another direction.

"NO!" John yelled. He felt something strange building up inside of him. It was begging to be released and John felt as though this feeling was pure instinct. "Thrista!" he screamed. A pair of steel rods that were in a construction bucket began vibrating and flew out into the crowd of Urgals near the soldier. "How the hell?" John asked. He looked at the insignia on his hand that was glowing brightly.

"Careful John," Eragon said. "Magic takes as much strength as fighting with your hands. Know your limits." John and Eragon continued to take down the enemy but they were both running low on ammunition. "I am now starting to agree with him," John said pointing towards the Army specialist. "We don't have enough bullets to push all of them back." He motioned for the soldier to come to his position. "When are reinforcements coming?" John asked.

"They said that the 7th Cavalry would be here in minutes," the specialist said while letting rounds fly into the swarm of hostile soldiers. "I agree with your decision to fall back," John said. "We don't have enough ammunition to push them back." He looked to the sky. "But we have a few dragons that could assist. Eragon, Keep Saphira laying fire on the tunnel."

_Jovak? _John called to him. _Are you safe?_

_Yes, _the dragon answered back. _What do you wish for me?_

_Find me! _He sent him an image of the building they were beside. _I have an idea. _John looked toward the specialist. "Collect all of the grenades from your men," he ordered. "One dragon lays fire, the other drops the 'bombs.' We will open fire in between their runs."

"Nice," the specialist replied. "Men we have air support! Watch for each dragon and fire after it leaves your line of sight! Pile up all of your grenades as well." He pointed to a soldier carrying a fifty-caliber machinegun. He was PfC (Private first Class) machine gunner Casey, Hummel and had a Southern accent. "You just volunteered." The specialist said. "You will bring the grenades over here to John, but you will stay here and lay fire in the tunnel." Casey looked down the sights of his machinegun and squeezed the trigger, knocking out dozens of Urgals. "It's no use," the radioman screamed. "We kill twenty and a hundred more pile out!"

"We have to hold until the cavalry pulls in!" John yelled. Saphira flew in for another fire run and torched the area, burning all who were near her flame. "FIRE!" John screamed just as Saphira cleared the area. "Where the hell are our reinforcements?" John yelled to the specialist. The soldier cursed. Casey was sprinting past the Urgals and propped himself against the building where John, Eragon, and the sergeant were located. "We got a crap load of grenades for ya' sur," he said breathlessly. "Our left flank is getting pushed back by these freaks. What should we do?"

"Damn!" John swore. "These guys know military tactics! I will have Jovak drop off these in the tunnel and then we will have to fall back."  
_Jovak?_

_I am here John. _John saw that Jovak was flying above him. _Land beside me,_ John said. _I want you do deliver a few presents._

_What do you have in mind, friend? _The dragon asked, now touching down beside him. John emptied the specialist's backpack and stuffed it with grenades. _You will not have long, _John said. _It is not as heavy as you think. Aim for the entrance of the tunnel and drop it in._

_I trust you John, _came the dragon's reply. John smiled and pulled the pin of one grenade. "Go now!" John said. "Fly quickly!" John watched as Jovak lined up with the tunnel and dropped the bag inside. "Direct hit!" the specialist screamed. "Fire in the hole!" A loud explosion rattled the ground as fire leapt from the entrance of the tunnel. Urgals could be heard screaming as the tunnel shuttered and collapsed on top of them. "The tunnel has been sealed," Eragon said. "I fear that too many have gotten through!" John looked at the thousands of Urgals that were fighting against the gunfire. "I need ammo!" one soldier screamed. Another one cried for the same. "We can't kill all of them alone!" John said. "Tell your men to retreat. We are low on ammunition. There is nothing more we can do!"

"Squadron fall back!" the soldier ordered, waving his hands. "Fall back to the hills." John looked over to the young radioman. "Get him over here!" John said. The specialist motioned for the man and he came quickly. "Put the cavalry on the horn!" The young private did as he was told and John grabbed the phone. "You listen to me you dumb bastards!" he screamed over the gunfire. "We have lost Hollywood! I repeat Hotel Whisky has fallen! LA has been overrun! Now where in the hell were you, picking freaking flowers?"

"We ran into traffic," came the reply on the phone. John swore loudly. "You are military!" he screamed. "I don't care if you have to place C4 on every single car on the freeway. Get your asses over here so we can retake it!" John smashed the phone down on the receiver on the private's back and cursed to the sky. "Eragon we have to cover their retreat!" John took Eragon's M-4 away from him. "Light them up with Saphira!"

"What of you friend?" Eragon asked. John smiled. "I am covering the specialist!" he said. "We will be fine. I am worried of the other soldiers on the western flank…?"

"Where?" Eragon asked. John held his head briefly. "Just look for any soldier in trouble," John said. "Thank God that these guys didn't have guns or this could have been a massacre!"


	5. The Great Assault

Chapter 5: The Great Assault

22222222222222

"Master," Murtagh exclaimed excitedly. "A messenger has sent word of a victory in the new country. Four thousand soldiers managed to break through their defenses."

"Good," Galbatorix said nodding his head. "Break through in different areas. With sheer numbers, we can overpower this new world."

"But your highness," Murtagh said, bowing low. "These men have more advanced weaponry. Are you sure…?"

"Do you doubt me?" Galbatorix asked as he raised his voice. "I command everyone on this country to do as I say. We may not defeat them in weaponry or skill, but we can take over by numbers."

"Are you saying that you will draft the nation?" Murtagh asked. "Sir, it's suicide!"

"A sacrifice many would willingly give," the king said. He stood up from his throne and walked toward the boy. "What of the Varden," Murtagh asked. "If they receive word of a loss in numbers, they may try to attack. Think in terms of priorities and not of power…?"

"Are you trying my patience, boy?" The king asked as he put his hands around Murtagh's throat. He gasped for air and placed his hands over the king's as he struggled to breathe. "Do as I say." Murtagh was turning blue from the lack of oxygen so all he could do was nod.

11111111111111111

"Now what do we do?" Eragon asked John. John looked at the group of soldiers huddled around him. "Any word of a counter-attack?" John asked the radioman, who in turn shook his head. "Nothing John," the private said. John stood up and walked outside of the mansion where the soldiers took shelter. They were on top of the Hollywood hills just overlooking Los Angeles. _We failed, _he heard a voice say inside his head.

_There was nothing we could have done, Jovak, _John said to him. _We all fought bravely, but we were overpowered. _

_I have flown over the city, _Jovak said. _The beasts have started fires and are rounding up those who stayed behind._

_Where are you now? _John asked.

_Growing, _came the reply. _I have been out learning of this new world._

_What about in size, _John asked. _I can't wait until we could fly together._

Jovak laughed and quickly shut off their mental link. "Just a little rude," John said. He turned to see Lacy crouched against the left side of the home. "How are you holding up?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Besides, being blown out of the sky, threatened by dragons, and pushed out of my hometown," she stated quickly. "I guess I am okay." Suddenly, a loud muffled thump was heard beside him. "Jovak?" John asked. He turned to see that his little hatchling has grown into an enormous beast, slightly shorter than Saphira. His blue and red scales matured to where they shimmered even more than when it hatched, reminding John of the American flag. _So you did grow, _John said to him. _Where is Saphira?_

_Sleeping, friend, _the dragon replied. _We must hurry._

_Why? _John asked.

_The demons are planning to murder the inhabitants! _John's heart sank. "Oh no," he said. John quickly turned toward the home and burst through the doors. "They are going to kill them!" John yelled. "Every last person! Those things have rounded them up and are going to execute them on the spot!"

"What can we do," the specialist asked. "We barely have enough ammunition and our backup hasn't even contacted us yet!"

"We have to do something!" John screamed. He paced the floor in thought. "What about a diversion?"

"There is no way," the specialist said. "There are too many people anyways. You just expect to load them in a pickup truck while we put on the show?" John glared at him.

"Look…er…uh…?" He fumbled around.

"Kevin," the specialist said. "Kevin Thorngood."

"Well Kevin," John said. "We can't let them all die!" Suddenly, the radioman stood up. "I have something!" he screamed. "Listen!"

"Fire Team Charlie come in!" John rushed over to the radio and picked it up.

"We read you," John said. "Any luck on Romeo," he asked. (Romeo is phonetic for Reinforcements). "The cavalry is en route and only two miles from the contact point."

"Have Romeo really push it, CQ," John ordered. "They have hostages and plan to execute them in a matter of minutes. We are staging a rescue attempt, but they need to be the show-stoppers."

"Understood, Charlie," came the reply. "Romeo is coming from the south on a plan to hit these things from the flanks. Do you have enough ammo for this mission?"

"If we have to," John said. "We'll throw rocks with slingshots. Charlie out." John turned off the radio. "Men, we are going to get them." Grunts and whines could be heard from several of the soldiers. "Shut up!" John screamed, silencing the room. "The cavalry has a plan to flank the enemy on their right side. Here is the plan for us: Kevin will take a team and assault head-on. Casey will accompany him. Believe me, your going to need the .50 Cal a lot more than I will. I also want ten people to form up on the rooftops and provide sniper cover around the hostages.

Eragon will take Saphira and help Kevin against the front lines while everyone else will come with me." Kevin stood up. "Okay men," he said. "Time to be heroes. I want seventy-five men to assault from the front, which includes Casey and me. Ten more will get to the roofs and those people must have scopes on their rifles! Everyone else left will follow John. You get me?"

"WE GET YOU SIR!" the soldiers screamed. Eragon stood and unsheathed Zar'oc.

_Saphira, _he called to her. _Are you awake?_

_I am now, little one, _she replied groggily. Eragon apologized for disturbing her slumber.

_We are going back into war right now, _he told her. _Get ready because we are attacking their main lines._

_What of John and Jo…?" _the communication link was broken off.

_Saphira? _Nothing. Suddenly there was a loud scream inside of his head.

_URGALS! _

It was Saphira! Eragon quickly ran outside and smacked into a Kull who was twice the size of him. "If it isn't the famous Dragon Rider," the Urgal growled. "I have a score to settle with…ugh!" Eragon quickly thrust Zar'oc into the demon's chest and drove it through to the other side of his back. "John," Eragon screamed. "It's an ambush!"

"Christ!" John cried. "Squad, outside now!" The soldiers piled outside with their weapons raised to their shoulders, but no one noticed the smoke that was rising from behind them until they inhaled. The soldiers looked to see that the shelter was ablaze along with the western side of the hill. "Those bastards tried to burn us!" John screamed. Battle cries of the Urgals could be heard from all around them. Soldiers became antsy and started shooting into the night. "Save your fire," Kevin screamed over the roar of the flames. "Wait until you see their ugly faces!" John quickly rushed over to where Saphira and Jovak were sleeping. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that Saphira and Jovak were unharmed, pinning two Urgals to the ground as they drew their last breaths. "Fly guys!" John yelled. "They're everywhere!"

Machinegun fire rang through the hillside adding to the fear with the fires crackling closer to the soldiers. John loaded a clip inside of his M-16 and placed a M-67 fragmentation grenade into his M-203 grenade launcher. The hills seemed to shake as the gunfire grew louder. John quickly ran to the right flank of the burning house and swore. Five hundred Urgals were charging up the unburned side of the mountain, blocking their only way of escape. "We're cornered!" Kevin screamed. "There is no way out!" These things created a pincer maneuver to trap the soldiers between them and the wildfire on the other side. "We have no choice but to fight through them!"

"We don't have enough ammunition, Kevin!" Casey said. "We would waste it and not be able to save the civilians down below."

"The fires are getting closer, soldier," Kevin said. "We have to think about ourselves." John quieted them. "You guys fight out of this," he said. "Me and Eragon will go and rescue the civilians."

"We'll need the dragon's support!" one soldier cried. Eragon shook his head. "Saphira's fire would ignite your way out," he said. "We must go elsewhere." John noticed that the Urgals were getting closer. "You have guns and they have swords," John said. "If no one can make it back, then it would be a major disappointment for the army." Saphira and Jovak quickly sat down next to their riders. "Will you be okay without a saddle, John?" Eragon asked. John laughed briefly. "We don't have time for me to make one!" John joked. "I think I'll be okay…I hope." He climbed up onto his dragon as Eragon did the same. "Fight them off and head to the front line to finish the plan, Kevin," John said. "Good luck!" With that said, the riders took off.

_This will be a glorious moment, _John heard Jovak cheer. He smiled.

_Lets be heroes Jovak! _He said back. John turned over to Eragon who was flying beside him. Smoke filled the night and made it difficult to fly, but Jovak and Saphira were holding well.

_What is the plan, young one? _Saphira asked Eragon.

_We must rescue the townspeople, Saphira, _Eragon replied. _If we fail then they are all dead. _"John, how do you expect us to do this?" John quickly scanned to battle scene. There was a straight line of Urgals facing the burning hillside and an area filled with them and the hostages. "The line down below is what the soldiers have to go through," John yelled over the wind. "We are going over to the East next to the building that says the Whisky A-Go-Go." Eragon searched for the building and found it surrounded by Galbatorix's men. "They have the hostages corralled in the alley," Eragon said. "Let me see if I can spot any entrances nearby. Scuvlacous Ven (A/N from the movie!)!" Eragon suddenly lifted his arms and laid his head back. John watched as Saphira began watching the area as if she was being his eyes. "I see a clear area on a street not far from them," Eragon said. "No guards."

"What did you do?" John asked. Jovak answered his question.

_When you are close to your dragon, you can see as one, _Jovak said. The dragon flapped his mighty wings and swooped in over the street. Saphira and Eragon followed closely.

_All my life I have dreamt of going on a huge adventure, _John thought to his dragon. _That was why I joined the Army. This is by far what I have dreamed about!_

_I am glad, young one, _Jovak said. _You make me know that I made the right choice with you! _

The two riders set down quickly and dismounted their dragons. John pulled his M-16 off of his shoulder and placed it to his shoulders. "John," Eragon stopped him. "We should communicate by thought. That way no one will hear us."

"Okay then," John said. "Make sure your safety is off and your sword is at the ready."

"I am ready," Eragon said. "Till death?"

"If it has to come to that," John said. "Send Saphira to torch the main line. I'll keep Jovak close in case I need him."

"Good idea." Suddenly, two Urgal guards appeared from a nearby home. John grabbed Eragon and hid behind a Chevy S-10 pickup truck while they walked by. _If we are seen now the hostages could be killed,_ John thought to the young rider. _Follow me! _John slowly crept over to the alleyway and peered his head around the corner. "Five soldiers," John whispered. "Two with swords, two with axes, and one archer."

"Any ideas?" Eragon whispered back. John looked at a rather large stone that was lying next to the building. "What would I use to move this?"

"Concentrate on it and say 'Stenr Reisa.'" John focused and chanted the phrase, causing the stone to lift into the air and float toward him. He lost his concentration and caught the rock in his right hand. "It does take a lot out of you, doesn't it?" John asked, breathing rather heavily. "I'm going to toss the rock and hope that the five stooges go to check it out." John heaved the rock into a street in between the alleyway. Just as he predicted, the Urgals fell for his trick and went to inspect the noise. "Let's move!"

_The Urgal line is breaking! _Saphira told Eragon, who relayed the message to John. "They made it out, John!" Eragon said. "They've pushed back the line!"

"The cavalry should be here soon as well," John said. "We're loosing time! Unsheathe your sword and follow me!" John quickly ran from behind the wall and sprinted to the hostages being kept. "U.S Army!" he told the crowd. "Run quickly! To the street!"

_Archers! _Jovak clicked in. _On the Roof! _

_Jovak, can you take care of them? _John asked. John watched as his dragon swooped in over the buildings and scooped up an archer in his massive claws. After only a few seconds, Jovak dropped the Urgal and watched with a smile as the demon smashed against the pavement. _There are only a few more, _the dragon said happily. _We fight well together don't we, young one?_

_Damn straight, buddy, _John said. _Keep it up. You have to keep them occupied while we get out of…? _Saphira suddenly came into his mind. _Vehicles are approaching! _She said to him. _A lot of them. They have attacked from the South!_ John looked over to Eragon. "The cavalry has arrived, bro!" he exclaimed. "We need to stay close…?" John suddenly kissed the rugged fist of a guarding Urgal, knocking him and his machinegun to the ground. Dizzy and dazed, John reached for his 9mm side arm that he always kept on his belt at his right side and pulled it out of it's holster. "Big mistake asshole!" John said as the Urgal stood over him preparing to bring its axe down on his midsection. John squeezed the trigger four times after aiming the pistol at the enemy's chest leaving four clean holes from where the bullets entered and exited its body. "Get them out of here!" John yelled over to Eragon, who nodded to him. John sprung to his feet and grabbed his M-16. To his horror, hundreds of Urgals began pouring out of the streets and into the alleyway. John raised his M-16/M-203 and placed his right hand on the trigger of the M-203 grenade launcher. "Let's try something!" John said. He felt the same instinctual feeling he received when he used magic before. "Brisingr!" John screamed as he squeezed the trigger, tossing a grenade into the center of the roadway. It exploded in a light bluish white color, scorching every Urgal in the road and many that were beyond it.

"No!" Eragon screamed. He looked over to his friend who was leaning against the barrel of his assault rifle and quickly rushed to his aid. "I'm okay," John struggled to say. "Get them safe." John shut his eyes and regained his balance. "Keep moving forward. I have your back."

_He is strong, Eragon, _Saphira said to him. _You passed out the first time you attempted that. _

_It was reckless! _Eragon said to her. _He could have killed himself. My first attempt was not as difficult!_

_You are beginning to sound like Brom, little one, _Saphira warned. Eragon chuckled. He watched as the Urgals began retreating with soldiers hot on their heels. John looked over to his friend and smiled. "We did it, bro!" he said. "The cavalry pushed them back! LA is ours!" John shouldered his weapon and took off to the main battle line.

Military Humvees lined the road with the .50 Caliber machineguns smoking heavily from pumping out so much lead. Urgals lay disembodied as the high caliber rounds tore from their limbs ripping them off as if they were butcher paper. John looked for the soldiers who charged the line but they were nowhere to be seen. "Kevin?" John yelled. "Casey? Anyone?" The sergeant from the 7TH Cavalry approached him. "Can I help you, son?" the man said. He was in his mid thirties with grey hair. Urgal blood stained his face. "Where is Fire Team Charlie?"

"I am sorry son," the sergeant said. "I only saw one member and she was the pilot. She's messed up good, but she'll live." John quickly thanked the soldier and went on his way only to run into the machine gunner Casey. "How did it go?" John asked. Casey lowered his head. "They were damn good soldiers," he said lowering his head. "When they ran out of ammo, they used their rifles as clubs." Casey shed a tear and threw his gun to the floor. "We lost a lot of good men on that hill! Our radioman, Sampson, was…was…?"

"It's okay, Casey," John said. "The hostages are safe and LA is free again."

"They took his freaking head off man!" Casey screamed. "The poor kid never saw it coming!"

"What about Kevin?" John asked. Casey turned to look at the carnage around him. "He led the rest of us on the charge. Out of all of us, only five had ammo in their rifles. We crashed into them with everything we had. Knocking those sons of bitches down to the ground! John, I am all that is left of Fox Trot Charlie (A/N Phonetic for Fire Team)."

"You should all receive medals for this, Casey!" John said. "You fought with pride for our country. Even when there was no ammunition, you still completed the mission. We'll get the bastard that did this! I swear." Suddenly he turned his attention to a field ambulance where Lacy was being loaded up on. "Hey," she said to him as he approached. "I was wrong about you, Corporal."

"Hmm," John replied. "I guess that would be the apology I wanted from you."

"You could say that," Lacy said. "One of those demons plugged me in the shoulder. It won't hold me from getting another plane though. I'd fight with you any day."

"So you'll forget about the court-martial?" John joked. She laughed, but quickly grabbed her shoulder in pain. "Just don't shoot me down again, John," she said. "I'll probably be helping you sometime in the future and I prefer a cockpit rather than a saddle when I am flying." John laughed. She raised her hand to silence him. "Tell Eragon that he is not a freak, but one hell of a soldier!"

"I'll do that," John said. She laughed. "Also, tell Saphira that I apologize for calling her an overgrown lizard."

"We'll visit in the hospital," John told her. "You can't get rid of me that easily." She laughed despite the pain. "You know," she said. "A part of me would want to stick around with you when you find out where our little friend is from. I'd love to get a look on the bitch that did this to us."

"Casey wants to do the same," John said. She lowered her head. "I have already heard," she said. "I saw them load Kevin's body. He took an arrow to his eye."

"Hell of a way to go," John said, remembering the specialist's leadership during combat. "They were outstanding soldiers." Eragon walked over behind him. "I have heard about the soldiers, John," he said. "I am sorry."

"Anything new?" John asked him. Eragon nodded his head. "They say that there is a lot of movement underneath us. They think that this could be a full invasion."

"The military better not mess around like last time," John said. He watched as a Corpsman (military doctor) walked over to shut the doors of the ambulance. "See you soon Lieutenant," John said, as he issued a formal salute. She smiled. "Hopefully," she said, just before the Corpsman slammed both doors shut.

"Any clue where the soil will break this time?"

"The person I talked with said 'Big Bear'?" Eragon said. "Where is that?"

"It's in the mountains," John said. Eragon's eyes widened. "Saphira loves flying there," he said. "Jovak may as well."

"Well," John said. "We need to figure out how to get back to your country so Uncle Sam can issue a major ass kicking!"

"Who is your uncle?" Eragon asked innocently. John just laughed.

"Come on, dude," he said. "We got a trip to make."

**WELL FOR THOSE THAT HAVE PAID ATTENTION, THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE GRENADE/BRISINGR INSIDENT AND I KNOW THAT IT IS CLECHE BUT I COULDN'T GET ANYTHING ELSE TO WORK. SO R&R BECAUSE I JUST NEED SUPPORT. ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST SWEARING FAN FICTION SO I APOLOGIZE FOR MY 'LANGUAGE.'**

**THANK YOU.**


	6. On The Way

**OKAY, CHAPTER SIX IS UP. I HAVE SIX REVIEWS AND HERE THEY ARE! THANK YOU!**

Avalon's Mists I did my research before pairing a man with a male dragon. No one else did that so I thought…what the heck? Thanks 4 Reviewing

Lacerated Goths and TeddiesI hope I haven't let you down

MarcusThank you for keeping up with my story. Also glad that you got nothing negative to say yet. I hope that is a good thing

Red-clueless I had it fast-paced for a point, but I think I still moved in a bit too quick. Thank you

AzulcatGlad you are satisfied at what I did and I thank you for your review. Much appreciated.

**I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR DRASTICALLY SPEEDING UP JOVAK'S GROWTH, BUT ONCE AGAIN, I HAVE A PLAN FOR THIS…SOME IS REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. I STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO. **

Chapter 6: On the Way

John and Eragon crouched down next to the sergeant from the Seventh Cavalry. It was morning and the soldiers have already disposed of the bodies of the slain.

"What would be the fastest way for us to get there?" The sergeant asked the two. Eragon shook his head and turned to face John. "Highway 38 is a straight shot to Big Bear City," John said. "The problem is that it is too narrow for a large convoy to pass without problems."

"Highway 18 is about the same way," the sergeant swore.

"I'd say hit the 91 Freeway, merge over to the 71 and go from there," John said. "I'll take the lead Hummer and you could follow me until we reach the hill." The sergeant swore again. "They just got a few feet of snow a few days ago," the sergeant informed. "CHP will probably be directing traffic…?"

"Get on the horn with them and tell them to start evacuating," John said. "I don't want any civilian casualties up there." Other soldiers from the cavalry began to attend the meeting. "We have no other choice," the sergeant said, lowering his head. "I can get a few Apaches from the 235th to watch for movement until we get in."

"Sounds like a plan, Sarge," John said. "After we get to 38, I am going to take Jovak up with Eragon and Saphira." He looked to the young rider and nodded his head. "Sarge, have your men suit up and get ready. It's going to be a very cold fight."

_When do we fly young one? _Saphira asked Eragon. He turned to see her lying down outside of the soldiers with Jovak sleeping next to her.

_Soon, _Eragon replied. Saphira lifted her head off of her paws and yawned, showing off her powerful jaws. Eragon watched as she gently poked Jovak with her nose.

_Good morning, _she told him as he opened his eyes. He sniffed and raised his head to Saphira.

_Are you a morning dragon? _Jovak huffed. The blue and red-scaled dragon placed his giant paws in front of him and stretched as if he were a waking kitten. _What is the plan now, Saphira? _

_John will tell you soon enough, _Saphira said while yawning again.

_Well then he will wake me up! _Jovak groaned and flopped back down on the soil. Saphira looked over to Eragon. _He is very lazy, Eragon…?_

_I RESENT THAT! _Jovak suddenly shouted. _Fine! I am getting up! Happy?_

_Very much so, _Saphira laughed out. She nuzzled him for a brief second and turned her attention back to the young rider. _What have you discussed so far?_

_It appears that we are trying to find a clear entrance up into the mountains, _Eragon said. _Not everyone owns dragons. _

"Yo Eragon?" John called to him. While he was chatting with Saphira, the team had already boarded their vehicles. John was the only one left. He quickly passed him a headset. "Use it anytime you need to," John said. "It will go straight to me." John set up the headset and placed it around his ear. "You hear me?" John asked, talking into his piece. "Yes," Eragon replied. "This is revolutionary!"

"Well," John said. "Just follow us and everything should be okay. I am going to take a quick stop in Norco and grab a saddle for Jovak. Bareback kills my legs!"

"Come on Corporal!" John heard the soldiers scream. He quickly approached his dragon, who was standing up and ready to take off.

_Jovak, _John said to him via mental link. _Can you stay close to Eragon and Saphira? _

_Make sure that they follow us, okay?_

_As you wish, _Jovak replied. John patted his head. _When we enter the mountain we'll ride together to the top._

_It will be cold on our accent, _Jovak warned. _Dress warmly._

_There are a bunch of military weather coats in the trucks, _John said. _Enough for me and Eragon. _John shut off his link with his dragon and turned towards the lead Humvee. He stepped into the driver's seat and turned the ignition. Four soldiers were also inside. One was the navigator who sat in the front seat; there were two in the back seat and one soldier on the top manning the .50 Cal machinegun. John reached for the radio inside of the truck. "Okay fellows," he said into it. "Hotel One is pulling out. Stay close in formation." There were twenty Humvees in total. (A/N: Hotelhumvee and the numbers represent the trucks in themselves). John checked his rear view. "Hotel Twenty do you copy?"

"Yes, Corporal," a young soldier answered. His name was Specialist Jimmy "Pike" Castro of San Jose, California. He was a muscular Latino who was just over six feet tall. John shifted the massive vehicle into first and inched out onto the street toward the freeway onramp. "If we have to merge, you are our blocker. Let me know when it's clear to change lanes, Pike."

"Yes…Corporal" the young driver replied. John set his radio down and tested his headset. "Eragon, you hear me?"

"Yes, John," the rider replied. "The roads are empty from what we see."

"Good," John said. "We're merging onto the 215 freeway and heading west towards the Ten."

"What?" Eragon asked. John sighed in frustration and turned over to his navigator. "Eragon just follow us! We have two hours to travel into Norco and then about three more to get into Big Bear." He used his right hand to enter in something on the navigator's computer while his left hand stayed on the steering wheel. "We'll go this way and hit the sixty if the 91 is gridlocked." The navigator, Private First Class William "Will" Huxly nodded his head in approval. John reached for the radio again. "This is Hotel One," he said. "The 215 is in sight. I want you all to push those trucks okay? I'm hitting the ground at seventy-five to ease travel time. If we hit any traffic, we head towards the Sixty and go from there." He hung up his radio and focused on the highway ahead. "So what is it like riding a huge Iguana, John?" a soldier in his back seat asked him. John laughed. "Well," he said. "It's awesome. Think of it like flying a fighter jet but without straps or parachutes." The soldiers quieted down and allowed John to focus again on the road ahead.

1111111111111111

_How are you doing, young one? _Saphira asked Eragon. He looked over his side at the major convoy hundreds of feet below him. Jovak was just on his right side watching the lead car where his rider was. _This is just so much to take in, Saphira, _Eragon said. _Instead of Arrows, they use rifles. Instead of horses, they use those things. This is just too much to learn._

_I think you have handled it well, young one, _Saphira said, She flapped her wings to gain altitude. _You have learned how to use these rifles_. _Just think of this young one: If we return to Alagasia, this country will follow for revenge against what Galbatorix has done. The Varden would assist with them and the Empire would be crushed once and for all! _She roared, satisfied in her thoughts.

_John learns quickly also, _Eragon said. He looked over to Jovak who was flying slightly below the two. _He has learned self-magic, and he also communicates with Jovak surprisingly well. I don't think they hold anything secret._

_Are you saying that he has progressed more than you did, little one?_ Saphira asked. He could feel her smile. _He is very strong, _Eragon stated. _Still, I must learn his limits if we must fight Galbatorix in battle. _

_In time, little one, _Saphira said. Eragon took his eyes off of his dragon and focused on the highway below. _With him at our side, _Eragon said. _We are unstoppable! _He watched as the convoy merged off of the freeway and headed down a narrow surface street. "John," Eragon said into his headset.

"Yeah, bro?" John replied.

"The road is very narrow from up here," Eragon said. "What are you doing?"

"We are making a quick rest stop," John said. "We have a bunch of starving soldiers here and we have about two days until those things break through in Big Bear."

"Do you need us to hunt for food?" Eragon asked. He heard John laugh. "Look," John told him. "Just come down here. Jovak should be heading down already." Sure enough, Jovak was diving down toward the trucks as they circled around an odd looking building that read "Jack in the Box." He looked over to Saphira. "Well," he said out loud. "Are you going to follow your boyfriend?"

_Watch it little one! _She snapped at him. Saphira suddenly tucked in her wings, bucked hard, and swooped down at a straight angle towards the convoy, forcing Eragon to hold on to the saddle for dear life.

_I think that Jovak is a lazy excuse for a dragon! _She continued. _He didn't even say 'good night' when we fell asleep last night._

_Did you? _Eragon asked, still holding on.

_Well…um…that isn't the point! _Saphira retorted. _Dragons should be polite to dragonesses! Good night is more polite than 'I hope you don't snore.' _Eragon almost fell out of his saddle from laughing. The ground was rapidly approaching and Saphira opened her wings to gently float to the ground. After her paws touched the pavement, Saphira tucked in her wings and lowered herself so that Eragon could get off. The young rider laughed once again.

_You do snore, _he thought, hoping that she didn't catch it…he was wrong.

_I do not! _Saphira said. _Well, maybe a little bit. _John quickly ran up to them. He pet Jovak on his side and pat his head. "You guys hungry?" he asked Eragon and Saphira, who both answered with a "yes."

"I have a few men buying some fresh uncooked meat for the dragons," John said. "You and me get to do some 'fine dining' with the other soldiers." He placed his arm around his friend's shoulder and hurried him to the front door. "Welcome…to fast food!"

After everyone hat eaten, John bought a saddle from the local farm shop and fastened it onto Jovak's midsection.

_Jovak? _He asked through his mental link.

_Yes? _His dragon replied smoothly. John tightened the straps of the saddle. _When we fly up there, I want you to show me everything you got. _John felt a brief wave of excitement crash over him.

_I will show you every move Saphira taught me, _Jovak said, lowering his head so John could scratch it. _Speaking of which, _John said. _What is the plan for you two?_

_What do you mean? _Jovak asked nervously. John patted his side and chuckled. _Come on Casanova! _John said. Jovak stretched out his wings. _I am not sure if she would like to be my mate, _Jovak said. _I fear she hates me._

_Hey, _John said. _Eragon told me that the only male dragon she has seen works for that King dude. Trust me…she can't hate you._

111111111111111111

_I hate him! _Saphira growled. _He's trying to make up for last night!_

_How did he do that? _Eragon asked. _Told you that you don't snore as loud as he predicted?_

_Be quiet! _Saphira snapped. _He's trying to be nice now._

_From this morning, _Eragon said. _You seemed quite nice to him. Nudging him with your nose and saying 'good morning.' I would have figured a nice bite on his snout would have made your day. _Eragon laughed out loud.

_This isn't the point! _Saphira argued. _While we were feeding, he offered me all of his food saying that the amount I was served was not fair to me! _

_Okay, _Eragon said. _Maybe it was his way of apologizing._

_Or he was insulting my size! _Saphira roared. _He is…?_

_Did you take the gift he gave you? _Eragon asked. Saphira lowered her head and groaned in frustration. _Yes, _she said. _He was right. Jovak did get a lot more than I did. I would rather hunt than beg for scraps._

_Neither you nor me know this area, _Eragon said. _There is bound to be deer and elk in the mountain. Perhaps you and…?_

_Don't say it, _Saphira grumbled. Eragon rubbed her head and straddled her. The troops were getting ready to move out again and Eragon felt the cheeseburger he had resting in his stomach. _Maybe he just thought he was being funny? _Eragon asked her. She shot out a puff of smoke. _Did I laugh? _She said mockingly. _Then again, it was a little amusing. _

_See, _Eragon said to her. _He is a nice male. Hear him out! You have hoped for a chance to fly and converse with other dragons and here it is! You said yourself that Jovak has improved greatly just within a few days. What is the worst that could happen? _Saphira shook her head violently. She thought of something, but blocked it from her rider. "I don't think I would like to see that one," he said to her aloud. "Come on! We don't have much further until we reach Big Bear."

_Thank you Eragon, _Saphira said. Eragon rubbed the back of her neck.

_I am not used to wise discussions with you, _she said innocently.

_It is usually you talking me into…or out of things, _Eragon commented. "Let's go!"


	7. The Crash

Chapter 7: The Crash

The freeways were empty up towards Big Bear. Not one car was on the side of the road and John shuddered. "Hotel Twenty," John called into his radio. "This is our exit. Can we get over?"

"There is no one here!" Jimmy, the rear driver in the convoy responded. "This is freaking me out!" Another driver spoke into the radio. "If this country is fighting on its own turf," the soldier said, "do you think that people would still be out heading for work?" John laughed at the comment. "Well," John replied. "Empty freeways really helped us to the hill. 38 is just on the other side of this bridge." John stopped his Humvee and checked for traffic before moving forward onto the highway. "Clear," he said on his radio. "Move!"

_How are you down there? _Jovak asked him through mental link.

_About ready to head up the hill, _John replied. He adjusted his headset that linked him to Eragon. "How are you two holding up?"

"It has been a long flight," Eragon said. "Saphira needs a quick rest and some water."

_I am parched as well, friend _Jovak said to John. He grabbed his radio. "Okay Convoy Delta," he said. "We have to make a pit stop for our dragons before we charge the hill. We are stopping at the gas station in Mentone and stretching out a bit. It's another two hours climbing up there." John waited for acknowledgments from the other drivers and pulled into a Circle K service station just before the road climbed the hill. There was not enough room for all twenty Hummers to fit on the parking grounds so many were forced to park on the side of the street. John stepped into the store and smiled at the female clerk behind the counter. "No you aren't being invaded by us," John said. "I have a few thirsty dragons and I was wondering if you have a hose or something?" The clerk glared at him. "Dragons?" she asked. "Is that like…military terms?" John turned to look out the window as Saphira and Jovak touched down, rattling the store. "Nope," John said. "Dragons. Think you could help us out a little?" The clerk gasped as she stared at the two beautiful dragons now lying down beside each other.

"We have a hose in the back," the clerk said. John thanked her and rushed outside. "Okay," John said to Eragon. "They got a hose around the back so I'll bring it out for them."

"Hose?" Eragon asked. "Is there a well or a lake nearby?" John laughed. "It is a more modern way of getting water, bro," John explained. He walked over to the backside of the store and unraveled the black hose. He turned the valve and watched as the water began pouring out of the spout. "Hope this works," John said. He pulled the hose over to the front next to the dragons. "Who is first?"

_Saphira should get the first drink, _Jovak said through mental link. John saw Saphira send Jovak a quizzical look. "Eragon, you take care of her for a second." He handed him the hose as Saphira leaned in to lap up what fell out of the spout.

_Well, _Eragon asked. _How is it? _

_Cold. _She replied._ It is very satisfying. _Eragon saw John blitzing toward the restroom where about a dozen soldiers were lined up against and laughed.

_Have you thought about what I said earlier, Saphira? _He asked her. She lowered her head and let the cool water drench her. _He is rather nice, _Saphira said. She stepped back and allowed Jovak to get his fill. The dragon stood still and stared at Saphira.

_Are you finished? _Jovak asked her politely, making sure not to offend her.

_You have been flying as long as I have, _Saphira replied. _You need to drink too. _

_Don't worry about me, _Jovak said coolly. _Make sure that you have enough. From what John says, we have quite a long flight ahead of us. _

_You are very kind, _Saphira said. _But I truly am satisfied. Drink! _Jovak nodded humbly and began to drink the cool water. _Why did you ask me if I snored? _Saphira suddenly asked. The question caught Jovak off guard causing him to choke slightly on the liquid.

_What? _Jovak said. _When did I ask you that?_

_Last night! _Saphira said. _It was very rude! _

_I am sorry, Saphira, _the dragon said, holding his head.

_You should be! _Saphira hissed. Jovak hung his head. He was at a loss for words.

_I don't know why I said that, _Jovak said. _I regretted it right when it escaped my lips. It was a long, trying day for both of us. It was rude of me to say so. _He finished drinking and turned over to the restroom to see John step out.

_Are you satisfied now, Saphira? _Eragon asked her after hearing Jovak's apology. He felt a sense of regret wash over him as Saphira turned away. He watched as John leaned into one of the trucks and pulled out two grey and white camouflaged winter coats. John took off the sheaths for his swords and slid on the coat. After he placed the sheaths back on his body, John approached Eragon. "It's going to be cold up there," he said. "The trucks have heaters installed. Dragons? Constant air conditioning!" Eragon looked at his friend in bewilderment. "What?" he asked. John scratched his neck. "It's going to be freezing cold in Big Bear," John explained. "If we are riding up to the top, we should dress warmly. Besides, this place got three feet of snow a few days ago from a winter storm. If you want to fight in the snow with a shirt-sleeved-shirt, be my guest." John tossed him the coat. He looked around to see all of the soldiers getting dressed in the snow camouflage of white, grey, and black-splotched clothing. "I suggest that you do the same, dude," John said. "We have a plan to sneak up on these guys right when they bust through." John turned to see soldiers rolling a snow-camouflage vinyl onto the lead vehicle. "These things won't even see us coming! There is a pair of pants in the fifth truck that no one has grabbed yet." Eragon nodded his head and walked off to prepare for war. John stood beside Jovak and rubbed his head.

_Are things better with you two now? _John asked him.

_I apologized, _Jovak said. John laughed briefly. _What for?_

_When we went to sleep last night, _the dragon explained. _I told her that I hoped she didn't snore._

_Ouch, _John said. _We are going to have to work on your women skills. Did she forgive you?_

_I have been a lot nicer since last night, _Jovak said. _I have split my meals with her and even let her get the first drink. _Suddenly, the sergeant from the cavalry approached John. "Saddle up, Corporal," the sergeant ordered. "CQ has advanced the break through time. We are looking at 1900Hrs (military for 7pm) when those things rear their heads."

"Any clue where in Big Bear?" John asked, patting Jovak on his shoulder. "Up near Snow Summit," the sergeant said. "Thank God that we got Humvees instead of regular trucks. This would seriously be a pain in the ass. Think about the time we would waste slipping chains on all those tires!"

"I could imagine," John said. "I'm going to fly with Jovak and Eragon up the hill. My headset is on frequency thirteen so keep tuned into it." Jovak lay down so John could mount him. "Keep pushing up the highway. Did you contact CHP?"

"Yeah," the sergeant said. "Big Bear is a ghost town." John smiled. "The right side of 38 really squishes you against the rocky side," John advised. "Take up both lanes, it would be safer and you could move a lot faster."  
"I'll take a note Corporal!" the sergeant said. They shook each other's hands. Eragon was dressed in the issued fatigues (A/N military term for camouflage) and was heading toward him and Jovak. "Nice," John said. Eragon had an M-4 strapped around his shoulders as if it were a bow. "Have ammo for it?" John asked. He nodded his head and patted his coat pocket. "Where are your weapons?" Eragon asked. "Shoot!" John exclaimed. He hopped off of Jovak and rushed over to the lead Humvee. In one quick motion, he opened the rear door and pulled out his M-16 from the back seat. "I can't believe I almost forgot this!" John yelled, running over to his dragon. He quickly leapt into the saddle.

_Ready? _Jovak asked.

_Show me what you got! _John challenged. He gripped the handle of the saddle and turned to face Eragon. "Let's get moving, 'soldier!'" John joked. Saphira reared up and flapped her wings to climb into the sky. Jovak followed.

The two friends were so high; they could barely see the convoy on the road below. The mountains were approaching fast and the snow level was at an amazing one thousand feet (A/N: Record Low in Big Bear). "John," Eragon yelled over the cold wind. "We need to go over battle strategies when you are riding. Take out your blade!" John nodded his head and unsheathed one of his DEMON CUTTERS. "Now what?" John asked. Eragon laughed. The rider unsheathed Zar'oc and released his grip of the saddle. "Geuloth du knifr," Eragon whispered, as he ran his free hand across the sharp side of the blade. "Do as I did!" Eragon said to John, who repeated his process. "Both our swords are blocked so…?"

"We won't kill each other," John finished. He raised his blade to Eragon. "We fight and climb?" John asked. "It's pretty ugly down there!"

"Trust in your dragon." Eragon said. "He knows best." Without warning, Saphira veered into Jovak, causing him to roll to the left to avoid being struck. Jovak retaliated by turning into her and smashing his side against hers.

_How's that feel? _Jovak asked mockingly.

_Wonderful, _Saphira grunted sarcastically. Eragon pushed Saphira to get ahead of John, but Jovak followed close behind.

_Your doing great, Jovak! _John cheered. _Keep me close! _Jovak ducked his head in under the wind and pushed for more speed. The two riders were right beside each other. With his right hand, John sliced down towards Eragon, but his blow was quickly parried. "You are smart John," Eragon yelled. "But what do you do when this happens?"

_John lookout! _Jovak cried. Saphira suddenly turned to face John and launched a wall of fire towards his direction. With little time to react, John trusted his instinct. "Thrysta!" John yelled, placing his free hand in front of the flames. Eragon watched gladly as the flames dispersed around the new rider. "Good choice," Eragon said. "Try avoiding it with some of Jovak's maneuvers." Saphira reared her head again to blow flames, but Jovak quickly banked hard to the left, missing the fire by several feet.

_He thinks he is so intelligent, _Saphira snapped. Eragon tried to cool her, but he failed.

_Let's see him handle this! _Saphira suddenly flew into him and rammed her head to his neck causing John's dragon to roar in pain.

_JOVAK! _John screamed. _Are you okay? _The young dragon's flight began to get wobbly. "Eragon, I think he's hurt!" Suddenly, Jovak flapped his wings and pushed himself upwards at a straight angle. John was able to see the top of Big Bear from where he was. As quickly as he had flown up, the dragon flipped on his belly and dove down.

_Take time for the attack! _Jovak advised. _He is climbing to greet us._ John tightened his grip on the sword that was in his hand. _I trust in you, Jovak, _John said. Saphira and Eragon were getting closer. John let go of the saddle and unsheathed his second blade.

_What are you doing? _Jovak yelled. _Hold on to me!_

_And let you have all the fun? _John asked him. Eragon was only twenty feet away. John stood up in his saddle and slipped his feet off so he was free falling with his dragon. He saw the fear in Eragon's eyes. _I wasn't expecting him to do this! _Eragon thought. In an instant, John flew passed Saphira's head and hit Eragon hard in the chest, causing Saphira to lose her balance and flip. "Are you mad?" Eragon screamed. Saphira adjusted to the shift in weight and was flying level with both John and Eragon standing on her back. "We are not high enough for this! If you fall, Jovak can't catch you!" John sheathed the blade that he didn't block and set himself into the proper battle stance.

_Jovak stay low and under me incase something happens,_ John said to his dragon. Eragon watched as Jovak dove just under Saphira's wing. "Ready?" John asked. Eragon raised Zar'oc high and attempted to slash at John across his chest, but John easily blocked the blow and pushed Eragon back toward Saphira's tail. "Don't trip over the saddle!" Eragon warned. John snickered. "My last fencing was on a rubber floor," he said. "Now I am up here balancing on a dragon!" John inched closer to his friend with his sword focused on his chest. He brought the blade up high and feigned a blow to his head, but he quickly brought the blade around and struck Eragon's leg. The hit forced him to lose his balance. He struggled to regain his footing, but failed. John quickly grabbed Eragon by the hood of his military coat and tossed him back towards the middle of Saphira's wings. This act caused John to lose his balance. With nothing to support him, John crossed his arms and fell.

"JOHN!" Eragon screamed.

_Look beneath us! _Saphira said. Eragon obeyed and saw that John had landed feet first on Jovak's back, just below his wings. "You are mad!" Eragon screamed. "How do you have so much faith in your dragon already?"

_I'll admit, _Saphira chimed into his mind. _That was impressive of Jovak to support him like that. _

John had Jovak pull up next to them. "Did I win?" John asked. Eragon growled. "You could have been killed," Eragon said. "I say that this one was a tie…?"

"Wait," John said. "I hit you. Did you hit me?" Eragon heard Saphira snicker at his comment. "Well, no," Eragon said. "I guess I lose this bout." John looked down at the snowy mountains below. He could just barely make out the convoy with the camouflaged vinyl on them. "They are about halfway there," John said to Eragon. "Lets get lower!" John suddenly motioned for Jovak to dive and he obeyed, tucking in his wings for more speed. Saphira followed closely as the dragons and their riders plummeted to the ground.

_Jovak, _John said.

_Yes?_

_Be careful, _John warned. _Snow ruins depth perception. We may be closer to a hill then we think. _John could see the trail of Hummers climbing up the hill on the icy highway. "Okay, buddy! Slow down!" Jovak opened up his mighty wings and caught an updraft to pull him back into the air. They were very close to the ground and John felt as if he could reach out and pull an icicle off of a nearby tree. John watched as Jovak flew to the road and lined himself up to it. "Oh boy," John said out loud. Nothing could have been said. Jovak flew onto the road and attempted to land on the slippery road, but his weight kept pushing him forward. Jovak hollered and bellowed in fear and tried his hardest to regain control, but the more he struggled, the worse his sliding became. They were coming close to a hairpin turn, and John knew that they were both going to go over. Jovak hit the barrier with a shriek of pain and flipped over it, crashing into a tall snow covered pine tree. John remembered looking up to see his dragon unconscious beside him, before blacking out.


	8. Here They Come

**THANK ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I WANT TO TRY AND BREAK 38 REVIEWS IN TOTAL (THAT WAS THE MAX ON MY LAST STORY!) THANKS AGAIN.**

Chapter 8: Here They Come!

"He's waking up," John heard someone say. His eyes were still closed and his head hurt as if someone had sliced it open like a pineapple. "What the hell happened?" John asked, struggling to open his eyes. He saw Eragon and Saphira sitting beside him in the snow. "How's Jovak?"

"I don't know," Eragon said. "How is your head?"

"Sore," John replied, rubbing his forehead. "All I remember was Jovak trying to land on the road." He looked around to see that he was in the Big Bear City lying next to a Humvee. John looked over himself to see that he was still in the snow fatigues, but his swords and his assault rifle were nowhere in sight. "Where are my guns and stuff?"

"The sergeant told me to put them in there," Eragon mentioned, pointing to the Humvee behind him. John struggled to his feet and propped himself up against the truck. "So…what happened?" John asked his friend. Eragon shook his head.

"I think Jovak slipped on the ice." Saphira nodded her head in agreement. "He never recovered until it was too late."

John remembered seeing Jovak before passing out himself and shuddered. "I bet the pine tree looks worse than I do," John said laughing, even though it hurt his head. The sergeant appeared from behind the vehicle and looked John over. "Ready to fight again?" the soldier asked. John nodded his head. "I never backed down before!" John exclaimed. "How far up will these guys be popping through?"

"At the top past the ski lifts."

"We shouldn't have long," John groaned and held the top of his head. "I have to find Jovak! Where did you last see him?" Eragon pointed over to a small patch of trees just after Big Bear Lake. "Saphira will give you a lift over there!" Eragon's dragon nodded once again and crouched so John could get on her saddle. Once he was settled, Saphira pushed off the ground and beat her wings. Within a few moments, they were on the other side of the massive lake.

_Jovak? _John called out through his mental link. _Where are you buddy?_

No response.

John tried again. _Jovak! _His dragon finally came through.

_What I did was reckless! _Jovak said regretfully. _I caused you harm._

_Things happen, _John said. _Ice and heavy objects don't mix well. _

_Has Eragon told you about the Rider and his dragon? _Jovak asked. John looked and found Jovak lying down next to a fallen tree. It looked like he was hiding from John.

_Eragon never told me anything like that, _John said. _You can though, can't you?_

_Dragons have a duty to follow, _Jovak said. _Our duty is to keep our Riders alive. We will sacrifice ourselves in their stead. _John walked over to Jovak and looked him over. The dragon had a nasty cut on his right side and the branches of the pine tree punctured his wings.

_I almost failed in my duties, _Jovak whined. _I could have killed you._

_What happens when a dragon fails to keep his rider alive? _John asked. He felt a bit of fear and regret wash over him briefly.

_If a rider dies, _Jovak said. _His dragon will perish as well._

_What? _John asked.

_A dragon's purpose is to sacrifice themselves for their riders. No dragon regrets his duties. _

_So if I would have died back there…?_

_So would I. _Jovak said bluntly. John further inspected Jovak's injuries. The wound on his side was deep and it was gushing blood. His wings had too many holes for him to fly any further. John looked and saw Saphira keeping her distance between the two. "Saphira," John yelled to her. "Can you get Eragon?" The dragoness quickly bounded up into the sky in search for her rider as John turned his attention to his dragon.

"You're messed up pretty bad, pal," John said. "We're going to get Eragon over here to see if he can help."

_I would rather die, _Jovak said. _I caused you harm. I am not worthy to be your Dragon._

_Don't give me that crap, Jovak! _John said to him. _You are one hell of a dragon! And you are a damn good friend. There is nothing you can do when nature kicks in but hold tight and pray for the best._ John grabbed Jovak's head and rubbed it. It looked as if Jovak was crying. His crimson red eyes were downcast as if the dragon feared looking into his rider's eyes. Jovak bellowed in pain while John placed his hand on his dragon's wound.

"You're losing a lot of blood," John said. "If I don't keep pressure on it…I'll lose you." John looked to the sky to see Saphira and Eragon flying across the lake.

"I will make a vow right now, buddy!" he said to Jovak. "If you die, I'll die as well."

_No, _Jovak said painfully. His breathing was labored. _Don't say that!_

"I have. If you die, then I will die the same way you did!"

Eragon jumped off of Saphira and rushed over to John. He cursed when he saw Jovak's condition. "He fled when you didn't get up," Eragon said. "If he would have stayed, this wouldn't be so difficult to heal!" Eragon pushed John away from Jovak's wound and placed his own hand over the dragon's cut. "Waise Heill!" Eragon chanted. His hand glowed and he began shaking as the major cut began sealing up. After a few seconds, the wound was completely healed except for the dry blood on his scales. "Let me guess," John said. "Another magic thing?"

"Yes," Eragon said. "You try it on Jovak's wings. This is very useful in battle in case he gets harmed." Saphira padded over to Jovak and nudged him gently.

_Mistakes happen, _she comforted. _I was impressed with you when we spared._

_Thank you, Saphira, _Jovak said to her. He stretched out his wings so John could reach them. John placed his hand over the wounds and said the same chant Eragon used, closing the holes almost immediately.

_All healed up, _Saphira told him. _We need to prepare. Urgals will soon emerge from the mountain. _

Jovak stood up and allowed John to pet his side. "Thank you, Eragon," John said. "Now we have to get up that hill!" Eragon nodded and mounted Saphira. The dragoness turned to face Jovak.

_You are very strong, Jovak, _she said. _I am honored to fight beside you._

_As am I, _Jovak said. _With our riders, the Urgals will fail miserably! _

John wiped the blood off of the side of his saddle with his undershirt and mounted Jovak.

_Don't ever have a pity party like that again, bro, _John joked to his dragon. _If no one would have found you, you would have died from that wound. _

_I love you, rider! _Jovak said. John pat his dragon's head.

_Same here, Jovak, _John said. _Now let's head to the fight! _

Jovak roared with delight and leapt into the evening sky. John looked at his watch. "Six o'clock!" John yelled. "We have an hour to get up there!" John watched as the vehicles started up and began climbing a icy trail up to the contact point. Saphira and Eragon were just in front of him. He tapped his dragon on the shoulder. "When the trucks stop, let me off real quick," John ordered. "My weapons are in one of those Humvees!"

----------------------------

_Jovak worried me, _Saphira said to Eragon while they followed the convoy. _Why would he avoid being seen after what happened?_

_He was grieved, Saphira, _Eragon said. _He felt as if he let his rider down. _

_Still, _Saphira persisted. _It was rather unusual. With a wound like he had, shouldn't he have come to us for help?_

_Perhaps he felt as if dying was the only good thing he could do, _Eragon told her. Saphira sniffed.

_It was an accident, _she said. _He was willing to die for one little mistake._

_Saphira, _Eragon said._ You have never caused me pain before. How would you feel if you did? _

_I am not sure, little one, _Saphira replied. She looked back to see Jovak and John behind them. Eragon noticed an odd look in her eyes.

_Are you starting to admire Jovak? _Eragon asked. She turned to face straight ahead and ignored his question. Eragon asked again.

_He is very brave and he is humble with his rider, _Saphira explained. _He is also kind and considerate…?_

_Besides asking you if you snored? _Eragon joked. She shook her head and bucked her back.

_He apologized, _Saphira said. Eragon sent her the image of her when the young dragon tried to apologize. (A/N: Last Chapter at the gas station)

_Does he know you forgave him? _Eragon asked. He felt a tad bit of sadness creep into his mind.

_I never said that I did, _Saphira sighed. _Maybe I should apologize. _

---------------------------

"There is the ski lift!" John exclaimed to his dragon. The sun was almost down but the bright snow allowed John to see his surroundings. The convoy of vehicles was just a quarter mile behind him trudging up the trail. "Are you ready to fight?" John asked Jovak. He hummed in response. "Set 'er down next to that tree." Jovak agreed and glided down into a snow-covered clearing just before a giant pine tree. The snow was deep and Jovak's paws disappeared into the white powder as he landed.

_Cold! _John heard Jovak scream. John threw the hood of his coat up over his head and dismounted his dragon. "Stay close," John said. "Stay warm." Jovak nodded and focused on Saphira as she gracefully touched down on the snow.

_Cold! _Saphira screamed, as her paws sank through the snow as well. Eragon laughed and dismounted her. The snow was about a foot feet deep so John and Eragon's feet sank down to their ankles.

"Ever been in a fight like this?" John asked Eragon. He shook his head.

"I have dealt with snow before," Eragon said. "But I have never been forced to fight in it!" The convoy was in sight now. All twenty Humvees had their 4X4 high beams on and were slamming through the snow, sending a spray of white powder in all directions. "I'm glad that we don't have to fight anything like that, eh bro?" John joked. The two watched as the Humvees stopped just in front of them and their dragons. The sergeant stepped out and handed John his M-16 and his two sheathed swords.

"You left these, son," the soldier said. "Feeling better?" It was so cold on the mountain that John could see his own breath. "Good enough to fight," John said. He quickly grabbed his M-16 and inspected it. The sergeant tossed him a bunch of magazines for his weapon.

"Due to the snow," the sergeant said. "We can't use grenades because it could start an avalanche. Hope it won't affect you." John pulled the clip out of his rifle and lodged in a new one.

"What about gunfire," John asked. "Can't that set it off too?" The sergeant laughed.

"If you want to use your gun as a stick and beat these things, be my guest. We'll risk the avalanche with bullets."

"We've been traveling together for awhile and I don't even know your name?" John said to him. The sergeant put on a cold look.

"Erick King," the sergeant said. "You just call me sergeant! Just because you have turned hero doesn't mean you forget who has the highest rank!" John knew the sergeant was right. In military rank, John was two ranks beneath him.

"Okay, Sarge," John said. "Where are they popping out?"

"We are standing on it!" Erick said. "We are going to set a couple of .50 Cal machineguns in the woods behind you. It is elevated so they just have to shoot down." Erick pointed at a few fallen logs.

"They will set up on those things!" Erick announced. "I'm also going to have twenty riflemen behind them for cover."

"What about the rest?" John asked. The sergeant turned to look at the camouflaged vehicles.

"We are going to place them just above the machineguns!" Erick said. "All of them will spread out and form a half circle on the entrance. Right now we are sitting pretty. When they break through, they have to move up the hill to get to us."

"Hill control helps win wars," John commented. "What happens if they head down hill?"

The sergeant thought for a second and swore. "I never though of that," he said. "We'll take a few Humvees and position them a while before the contact point. They'll have nowhere to go!"  
"We need a fallback point incase things get ugly," John said. Eragon moved beside him.

"If we have to," Erick said. "We'll head up the hill."

"If things do not go well," Eragon said. "We could be trapped up there!" John quieted him. "There are some mountain bike paths we could take," John said. "We would have a hell of a time running on them with this snow, but it would be the best way of a retreat. Lets pray that it doesn't come to that."

"Agreed," Eragon said.

_How are we going to battle this, little one? _Saphira asked Eragon.

_We are going to force them to charge up the hill, _he said.

_What about you and me? _Saphira asked.

_We'll see, Saphira._

_I love you, little one, _she cooed to him.

_I love you too, Saphira, _Eragon said back. He looked back to John. "What if this is an invasion?" Eragon asked. "Galbatorix has a lot of soldiers. I doubt that we can hold them with our numbers." John dusted a few snowflakes off of his shoulder.

"We have some Marine and Army regiments on their way right now," he said. "The Marines are going around the backside of this summit and will meet up with us if we have to fall back. The Army will be coming from our left side to avoid friendly fire."

"How many per regiment?" Eragon asked. John took his assault rifle off of his shoulder and held it facing its barrel down towards the snow. "One to two hundred," John said. "If things get uglier, there is still an Apache squadron from the 235th is on call to finish them off." The ground began shaking mildly. "Here they come," John yelled. "Get that .50 Cal up and ready! All soldiers make sure your safety is off so you are good to go!" John turned over to Jovak and Saphira. "Take flight," he told them. "Get whatever you can and get ready to toss them down their throats." John then turned back to the soldiers. "No one fire until I give the command!" He grabbed Eragon and pulled him through the snow and behind a fallen log. Eragon took his M-4 off of his shoulder and checked it.

"Are you good?" John asked. Eragon nodded his head. The ground was shaking violently now underneath them. John saw cracks in the snow and soil where the Urgals were to emerge. "Keep it steady!" John screamed. The ground burst apart, scattering dirt and fresh powder all over the soldiers.

"Arrows should come out," John whispered to Eragon. They stared at the tunnel, but no shafts flew out. Instead, a lone demon stepped out of the entrance and sniffed the air. He said something in an awful language and progressed forward. A line began pouring out of the tunnel. John motioned for the soldiers to wait. John was so close to them he could smell their retched breath. John threw up his fingers and started counting down from three as he faced the men using the .50 Cal machineguns.

Three…

The soldiers moved their trigger fingers closer and exhaled.

Two…

John could see sweat dropping from the tensed soldiers around him.

One…

The lead Urgal sniffed the air and shot back. He looked to a second demon and said something in the horrible language again.

NOW!

**CLIFFHANGER! THANK YOU FOR READING AND I PLAN TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP AROUND EVERYDAY. I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO BUT WRITE. THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE GRAPHIC THAN THE RECENT ONES. IT'S GOING TO BE UGLY AND PROBABLY VERY LONG. MORE FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY.**

**PEACE**


	9. Blood and Snow

Chapter 9: Blood and Snow

The soldiers squeezed the triggers of their weapons sending a wave of high caliber bullets into the line of Urgals below them. The demons scattered like cockroaches, but it was useless. The bullets made their way into the demons' bodies and tore through them, splattering fresh blood on the cold snow. Suddenly, John heard a familiar scream from inside the tunnels. "Stay frosty soldiers!" John yelled. He turned to Eragon who was beside him. "We have to keep that tunnel open! It's our chance to get back!" Eragon nodded his head and brought his rifle to his shoulder. Bodies lay in front of the entrance and blood was rolling off the side of the hill. At once, the demons pressed out of the tunnel and began charging up toward the soldiers.

"FIRE!" John screamed. He stood up from behind the fallen tree and looked down the sights of his rifle. With three squeezes of his trigger, Nine Urgals fell lifeless. (A/N: Burst fire on an M-16 pops out three rounds per squeeze.). Eragon aimed his M-4 and fired as well, placing a 7.62-millimeter round into a demon's cheek. It's head exploded by the impact of the hollow point round and the Urgals around him were sprayed with its blood.

"Nice shooting!" John whooped. He looked briefly to the sky.

_Jovak! _He called through his mental link. His dragon responded quickly.

_Drop everything down here! _John ordered.

_Saphira and I are on our way, _Jovak said. _Stay down. _

John looked up to see that Saphira and Jovak were flying side-by-side struggling to hold a massive boulder around the size of a small home. John tapped Eragon on his shoulder and pointed to their "air support." The Urgals were struggling to get up the snow-covered hillside, so John had an idea.

_Drop it here and roll the thing down! _John said to his dragon.

_Great idea! _Jovak replied. John sent Jovak a mental image of where he wanted the rock to be dropped. Jovak and Saphira flew down the side of the hill and released the rock to where it wouldn't bounce, but roll straight into the invading force. John and Eragon watched as the boulder rolled beside them and flattened a numerous amount of Urgals below them. "Bowling for Urgals!" John laughed. The snow was drenched in blood and limbs from the demons below, but they still kept coming. Eragon suddenly gasped. Demons weren't the only things creeping out of the tunnels. There were regular boys only his age.

"No!" Eragon screamed. Nothing could have been done. The chain mail and their helmets were unable to stop the armor-piercing rounds. Eragon watched as the humans' chests and heads blew apart from the onslaught of bullets. Despite the carnage, the Urgals pushed forward and fought through the bullets of the .50 Cal machineguns. "There are too many!" one soldier screamed. He pulled his SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) off of its perch on a rock and loaded another belt of ammunition into it. Saphira and Jovak continued to toss large boulders down the hill to slow the advancing army, but they still kept coming.

"Pick up your rifles!" John yelled. "Fall back to the summit!" The demons screamed in rage and rushed up towards them, but Saphira reacted quickly and sprayed the line with a burst of fire, melting the snow and burning the dead grass underneath it.

_Good work, Saphira, _Eragon said to her.

_The fire won't last long, _Saphira said. _Move quickly! _

"Come on!" John yelled to him. "She covered our retreat!" Eragon nodded his head and popped a few more rounds into the Urgals beneath them. "The marines have set up barbed wire and sandbags at the top," John mentioned. "They got emplaced weapons and snipers in the adjacent hilltops. We just need to survive until we get there!" Suddenly, an Urgal soldier appeared in front of John and Eragon wielding a battle-axe. The soldier was covered in blood and John wasn't sure if it was from its own wound or not. He didn't bother to ask. Instead, he dropped his rifle and unsheathed his two swords to split the demon in two before it could swing its axe.

"Keep moving before others could break through!" John screamed to the soldiers. He picked up his M-16 and threw the strap around his shoulder. Eragon did the same and unsheathed Zar'oc.  
"There are some men that are still down there!" Eragon screamed. John looked down to see that a group of soldiers didn't hear the message to retreat and were still shooting at the enemy.

"If we don't do something they'll be cut to pieces!" Eragon cried. John nodded his head. "Everyone press forward to the summit!" John barked. "We'll be right behind you!" John turned to Eragon.

"Time to party!" John said. "We have to cut our way through to them!" Eragon nodded and focused his attention to the soldiers stranded in front of them. Without warning, John ran and launched himself off of a large rock sticking out of the snow. He dove forward and pulled his legs back, flying through the air with his swords behind him. As he neared the ground, John swung out his blades and sliced two Urgals through the stomach. When John hit the snowy soil, he tucked into a summersault and recovered by stabbing another demon in the chest.

Eragon saw a patch of ice and slid across it down the hill towards the fight. He quickly jumped off of the icy trail and jump-kicked an Urgal across its face, shattering its ugly nose. Soon, the boy was surrounded.

"Trienda!" the young rider screamed, holding out his marked palm. Ten demons flew away from him and fell off of a twenty-five foot cliff close by.

John was cornered as well. It took all of his strength to stand and block the Urgals' attacks, but John was quickly able to counter them and stab into their sides. After a short amount of fighting, Eragon and John found themselves next to the group of soldiers.

"Didn't you hear us?" John yelled. "We're falling back to the summit! Get your Asses up there!"

"What about you?" The highest-ranking soldier in the group asked. John turned quickly to slice an Urgal across its neck. Urgals were closing in quickly and John knew that their exit was going to be closed in a matter of minutes.

"I didn't as you a question!" John screamed. "Get you ass there now private!" John knew that the higher ranked soldier was a PfC, but Private seemed to get him motivated to move.

"You heard the Corporal!" the soldier barked. "Move! Up the hill!" John nodded his head.

"We'll meet you up there!" John watched as Eragon stuck his blade behind him and into the midsection of an Urgal. He pulled out his blade and got sprayed with its blood. "We're are running out of time, John!" Eragon said. "There are too many to fight alone!" The soldiers managed to get away safely, but John and Eragon were surrounded by the demons. "Well this is it," John said. "We fight till we die!" Eragon and John took to their battle stance on the slippery hill and waited for an Urgal to step forward.

_ERAGON! _Saphira screamed to him. Eragon looked up to see both Jovak and Saphira flying above them.

_Hurry! _Eragon said to her. _We don't have long! _An Urgal approached John with its axe in its hand. John chopped off its arm with one sword, and its head with the other.

_John we are above you! _Jovak said. Suddenly, Saphira and Jovak swooped in low and grabbed their riders in their claws just before the Urgals collided into them. Both John and Eragon sheathed their swords and climbed up onto their saddles. "Eragon!" John screamed over the cold wind. "Toss some fire on that line again! Keep them away from the summit!" Saphira tucked in her wings and dove for the line. She roared and sprayed the area with fire.

_Thanks for saving me, _John told his dragon as Saphira turned to make another pass on the Urgals.

_It is my loyalty to you, young one, _Jovak replied. _I will die to keep you well. _John scratched his neck with his free hand. He waited until Saphira and Eragon rejoined him. "They are going to push up the hill now," John said. "We can't let them win this!"

"We won't!" Eragon exclaimed.

_I won't let them win! _Jovak chimed in.

_Lets push up to the top! _John told him. Jovak hummed in approval.

After a few moments of flying, Eragon and John touched down at the top of the hillside and took their rifles off of their shoulders. John had the dragons lay down and rest and found the commanding officer for the marine regiment.

"Sir," he said. "We stalled for as long as we could. They'll be up pretty quickly."

"Damn!" The soldier, Captain Richard Irwin swore. "I have double-checked the line. We have some .50 Cals propped up on the flanks and in front. We have infantrymen in between. All are behind sandbags and foxholes so cover is pretty good right now. How many would you say are coming?"

"I'd say that there are too many to count," John said. "I think this is an invasion attempt." The captain swore again. "We have barbed wire blocking their advance. Hopefully that will slow their progress." John looked to see that there were two AH-64 Apache helicopters parked on a level area. "Get those birds in the air, sir," John said. "We may need even more than that!" Suddenly, John heard the familiar whizzing sound.

"ARROWS!" Eragon screamed. John strained his eyes to see the shafts fly into a few uncovered marines, killing them instantly. "We have to get to Saphira and Jovak!" John yelled. Eragon nodded his head. Without warning, Eragon fell down and began gasping. "Saphira!" John turned his friend over onto his back and looked for any wound. There wasn't one. "What's wrong?"

_Quickly! _Jovak screamed through mental link. _Saphira! She's hurt!_

_Where! _John asked. Eragon struggled to his feet.

_Arrows have struck her! _Jovak cried. John could sense worry and fear coming from his dragon. "Eragon," John told him. "Saphira…?"

"Is hurt!" Eragon finished. "We have to get to her!" John was already running ahead of him.

John and Eragon arrived almost immediately. When they saw her, Eragon almost burst into tears. She had three arrows protruding from her neck and chest. They were deep and Eragon could tell that they were excruciating. "Help me!" Eragon screamed. He ran over to his dragon and placed a trembling hand on her head. "It's okay. I have to pull them out!"

_Don't, _Saphira moaned. _They hurt too badly._

_I have to Saphira! _Eragon said. He was teary eyed. Eragon grasped at the shaft of one of the arrows and tugged on it. The pain was too unbearable and Saphira roared in agony.

_Saphira stay strong, _Jovak told her. _I am here for you. _

_Jovak, _Saphira said weakly. _If I don't make it…?_

_Don't you dare say that! _Jovak said._ Don't you give up on me! _

Eragon and John yanked out the two remaining arrows. Saphira screamed again in pain.

_Jovak, _Saphira pleaded. _I want you to know something._

_What? _Jovak asked. He leaned over to her and rubbed his head on her side.

"They are too deep," Eragon sobbed. "I can't heal it!" John took his friend's shoulder. "What if we both did?" John said to him. Saphira's breathing was more labored.

_I should apologize to you, Jovak, _Saphira said with sadness in her voice. _You have been very kind to me, and I took you for granted. I am sorry._

_Don't say that, _Jovak cried. _It's going to be all right. Hold on. _

_I can't, Jovak. _

John and Eragon crossed their hands over her wounds. "Waise Heill!" The two riders screamed. Their palms glowed as they struggled to channel all of their energy. Jovak watched as Saphira gently closed her eyes and feared if she would ever open them again. Eragon and John held over the wounds for what felt like an eternity before releasing their grasp.

"Thank you," Eragon said. He wiped a tear off of his eye and placed his hand on his dragon's head.

"Will she pull through?" John asked. Eragon shook his head. Both were exhausted from the force it took. "It depends on how the wound healed," Eragon said. "We may have just got the surface of her injuries." John could hear cries of the marines behind them. The Urgals have charged the hill. John pat Jovak on his head. "I am truly sorry, friend," John told him. "All we can do for her now is pray."

_I will protect her, _Jovak said. _Go to the fight. If you need me, I will come._

Jovak broke their communication and padded over to the wounded dragoness. He nuzzled her for a few seconds and then lied beside her. He positioned his wings to go over her like a feathery blanket to shelter her from the cold snow. John took his friends shoulder again. "Let's go!" he said. "Lets do it for Saphira!"

John and Eragon ran back to the front lines and positioned themselves behind the first group of sandbags. John looked to see that soldiers lined the woods around them. Eragon was still upset over his near loss of Saphira, so John gave him a reassuring military style side-hug. "She is strong, dude," John told him. "She will make it!"

"If she doesn't," Eragon said. "I will have nothing to live for myself!" John looked at his friend. "Saphira wouldn't want you to throw your life away!" John told him. "She would want you to continue to fight for good! Now grab your rifle and take everything out on those bastards that did this to her!"

_Jovak, _John called through mental link. _Let me know if she stirs._

_Of course, _Jovak replied. John looked over to a few marines. "You all come here…now!" The marines glared at him briefly, but approached. "We have a wounded dragon over on our right flank," John advised. "My dragon is protecting her, but I want to make damn sure that they both stay safe! Get your butts over there and set up a perimeter around them." John noticed that all of the marines had NVG gear (A/N: Night Vision Goggles). "I'll know if you get overpowered. Me and Eragon will be there." The marines nodded their heads in approval.

"GO!" John and Eragon saw the marines climb over the sandbags and rush over to defend the two dragons.

_Jovak, you're going to have a few friends on your left side, _John said. _They will help you protect her._

_Very well, _Jovak told him. _Be careful, friend._

_You too, _John said. _I love you, Jovak. I am sorry this had to happen_

_I love you too, _Jovak said. _I am still hoping for the best. _

John broke communication with Jovak and placed his M-16 over the sandbags. He could hear the constant beating of the rotors of the Apache Attack Choppers and couldn't help but smile. "Captain!" John screamed. Richard arrived holding a Winchester Riot shotgun in his right hand. "What do you need, Corporal?" Richard asked.

"Sir," John said. "Have those choppers launch some hellfires into those things. If we are lucky, we may cause an avalanche and knock them all to Hell." Richard knelt down and pulled out a radio.

"Alpha Charlie, this is Bruno," Richard yelled. "Attack the front lines with hellfires. Blow them to hell!" John listened as missiles could be heard launching from the choppers. Loud explosions were heard, shaking the mountain drastically. John could see the fireball from down below and he felt the heat.

"No good!" an answer came back on the radio. "Hellfires have not stopped Tango's progression! I repeat, missiles are no good!" Richard slammed his radio and said a very awful swear. "We can't hold them back!" he screamed. "You need to get some NVG's and get ready. Check in the Humvee next to the ski lift." John and Eragon quickly left their post to get what was needed. John managed to place his goggles on fine, but he had to walk Eragon through the process.

"This is our advantage!" John said. "You will see them and they won't see us." John turned on his and Eragon's goggles omitting strange shades of green and white. "White areas are the targets," John exclaimed. "Just make sure you don't shoot our guys!" Eragon nodded and reloaded his M-4. "Let's get even, bro!" John yelled. He reloaded his M-16 and moved back to the sandbags to see Richard barking orders into the radio. More explosions were heard and more fireballs could be seen.

"Sorry sir…No effect!" was the constant reply on the radio. "They're everywhere!"

"Well do something!" Richard yelled back. Suddenly, John heard a loud roar in the sky. It was one lone aircraft, but something about it made John smile.

"I'll be damned!" John exclaimed. "F-15. Give me that radio!" John snatched the radio from the captain's hand. "F-15 pilot identify yourself!"

"Lieutenant Lacy McDowell, sir," came the reply. "Do you happen to have two annoying people with two large lizards down there?" John could tell she was joking.

"You're talking to one of them!" John said. "Are you packing some heat, Lace?"

"A few Paveway lazar guided bombs," she replied. "I also have some missiles and a crap load of rounds, Corporal!"

"You can help us," John said. "The Apaches don't have enough firepower to weaken these things' advance so you could do it for us!"

"I can try a few strafing runs," Lacy said. "These bombs could cause an…?"

"Avalanche?" John asked mockingly. "Just do it lieutenant!"

"Very well," Lacy said. "I'm coming in starboard side. Hopefully I can scatter the flames on these freaks!" John watched the afterburners of Lacy's jet as she made a quick bank to line up the shot. "Bombs away!" She said over the radio. The explosion rattled the hills and the fire engulfed the front advancing line.

"From what I see," Lacy said. "A few hundred are still left. They are still climbing up the mountain…Wait a minute." There was a brief silence. "You have a few marines in trouble over here on the Port side. I see the dragons and the soldiers, but I also see a huge group of hostiles advancing from their right flank. Someone better get a squad over there or it's going to be very ugly." John cursed.

"Can you do something?"

"Negative," Lacy replied. "They are too close. If I drop a bomb, everyone could be fried. I'm sorry honey."

"Keep hammering on the main line, Lace," John said. "Me and Eragon will go."

_Jovak…trouble, _John exclaimed to his dragon. _There is an approaching group of Urgals on your right side. We are coming!_ Suddenly, John heard gunfire in the dragon's direction. "We got to go!" John yelled. He quickly grabbed Eragon by his fatigues and hoisted him over the sandbags. Both were sprinting toward their dragons hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

After a few moments of running, they broke through the trees and smashed into another firefight. Urgals made their way through the trees and caught the marines by surprise. Jovak was standing in front of Saphira gnashing his teeth and roaring loudly. John watched as Jovak snatched an Urgal and snapped it in half with his teeth.  
"Eragon!" John exclaimed. "Take cover and light these things up!" Eragon took his eye to the scope of his M-4 and was about to pull the trigger, but a loud gunshot stopped him. Eragon's target suddenly lost its head.

"Snipers!" John yelled. "They're in the other hills. We have more cover!" The other marines began retreating to John and Eragon's position while the Marine Recon Snipers racked up the kills. Within seconds, John had his own fire team and was completely obliterating the opposing force. More explosions could be heard from Lacy and her fighter jet in the distance along with gunfire from the main line. Although many Urgals fell lifeless, several more were advancing to the dragons. With Saphira still unconscious, only Jovak could defend her. The dragons were surrounded and the snipers were too worried to take a shot because their rounds would go through the demons and hit Jovak or Saphira. John watched as Jovak reared up and sucked in a large amount of air. He cocked his head back and opened his mouth. Fire leapt from his mouth and burnt the demons, scattering them as they burned. "Don't shoot them!" John screamed. "Let the freaks suffer!" Soon the sounds of cheering filled the air. John looked up to see Lacy perform a beautiful four-point-roll in her Eagle as she flew back to Edwards.

John and Eragon rushed over to the front line to see marines piling up dead Urgals at the top of the summit. "We did it!" Richard screamed. He had blood all over his snow fatigues, but everyone knew that it wasn't his. "They turned the corner and we cut the bastards down! You should get a promotion for your leadership son. If it wasn't for you and your friend, this fight could have gotten a lot uglier." Richard noticed a look of sadness in Eragon's eyes. "What is wrong?"

"We may have lost a dragon in this," John said for his friend. "Only time will tell if she makes it." Richard wiped the blood off of his face and placed his hand on the young rider's shoulder. "Saphira, right?"

"Yes," Eragon said, still holding his eyes downcast.

"She fought very well, Eragon," Richard said. "If it wasn't for her, they could have caught up to this line and taken every single one of us out. Where is she?"

"By the trees," Eragon said. He pointed to an area covered with smoke from the burning Urgals. "We tried to heal her, but I don't think we were in time." Eragon took to his knee and cried. John placed his hand on Eragon.

"Come on," John said. "Let's check on her."

**WELL I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE LONG AND BLOODY. FIRST THING IS FIRST: ALPHA CHARLIE MEANS ATTACK CHOPPERS. BRUNO IS RICHARD'S CODENAME. HELLFIRE IS A MISSILE THAT THE AH-64 APACHE CARRIES. SAW IS A VERY HEAVY THIRTY-POUND MACHINE GUN, BUT THE .50 CALS ARE A LOT HEAVIER. NOW WILL SAPHIRA MAKE IT? ONLY I KNOW THAT ANSWER. WE STILL ARE NOWHERE CLOSE TO ENDING THIS THING SO BEAR WITH ME. ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, OR (GULP) FLAMES SEND THEM MY WAY. THANK EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! **

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER…PROBABLY IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS.**

**PEACE!**


	10. Wait and See

**WARNING: VERY TINY ELDEST SPOILOR! I JUST GOT THE BOOK YESTERDAY AND THOUGHT IT WOULD FIT IN. WHAT PART? YOU ALL HAVE TO FIND OUT! **

Chapter 10: Wait and See

The battle for Snow Summit was an outstanding victory for United States forces. Regiments from the Army, Marines, and Air Force all celebrated the fact that the battle was won with no human casualties, but every single soldier said a prayer for Saphira, who hasn't stirred since her injury almost three days ago. Eragon refused to leave her side and Jovak fought to leave her as well. Both human and dragon had their hopes high for her recovery, but as the days grew longer, their hope was turning swiftly into dread.

"She never even said goodbye to me," Eragon sobbed. He rubbed Saphira's side and pressed his head against her. John crouched down beside her. The snow underneath her had melted to where she was laying on fresh green grass instead of bloody snow.

"She is still breathing, Eragon," John assured. Jovak placed a wing over her frail form. The male dragon looked up at John with sad, painful eyes.

_Any good news? _Jovak asked him. John shook his head.

_We had a corpsman see her, _John said. _He said that there was no sign of an injury, but he tends to human wounds…not 'pets.'_

Jovak turned and lowered his head onto Saphira's. Eragon tried desperately to contact her through mental link, but he received no response. All seemed lost.

"Eragon," John said to his friend. "We tried." Her breathing was labored once again and Jovak let out an unusual cry.

_Hold on Saphira! _Jovak cried to her. _If not for me…do it for your rider! We are all here by your side. _

No response. It sounded as if Saphira was choking as she inhaled. Eragon couldn't take it anymore and pushed himself away from her. John followed leaving only Jovak at her side. All he could say was: "I'm here."

Saphira shuddered and twitched her wings. Jovak brushed the side of his head against hers and gently licked her cheek.

_I love you, Saphira, _Jovak uttered. Suddenly, Saphira's breathing was less labored and her brief convulsions ceased. She was still unconscious, but her conditions improved.

_That's it! _Jovak yelled to her. _Fight it! Come back to me! _

She still didn't stir, but Jovak had renewed hope of her revival.

Meanwhile, Eragon and John decided to walk off their worries in the snow.

"I remember when she hatched for me," Eragon said, wiping a tear. John still held on to his rifle. The tunnel was left open and demons could have exited without him knowing. Eragon went on. "She was my best friend. When she was just a hatchling, Saphira would perch on top of my shoulder as we explored the woods together." He paused to catch his breath. "I remember how upset I was at her when she flew me away from my home." John stared at his friend. "What do you mean?" John asked. Eragon took a glance at the snowy hillside. "She always protected me," Eragon explained. "I repaid her with nagging. Now, I feel that I can never ask for forgiveness from her." He wiped another tear.

"If I would have listened to her, we would have still been in Alagesia and she would be safe."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," John said. He placed his M-16 over his shoulder. "She is a fighter. I bet she'll pull through on this."

"I pray so, John." Eragon replied. "I remember her promise to the dwarves." Eragon laughed. "There is nothing funnier than a drunk dragon." Eragon broke down once more. "I am nothing without her."

"You're a soldier, Eragon," John replied. "One I would fight beside any day of my life. I have learned a lot from you, bro. Dragon fighting tactics, swordplay, magic…I can go on forever. If she doesn't make this, I will make damn sure her body goes back home with you and she will be buried peacefully next to Galbatorix's head! I assure you on that one!"

"Thank you friend," Eragon choked.

-------------

Jovak still remained at Saphira's side. He gently nuzzled her and kept close to her to keep her warm. She had mild tremors and her body shook, but they were not as erratic as before. All Jovak could do was support her during her fit.

_Please hold on, _Jovak begged. Pain and anguish was in his crimson red eyes. _You have to get through this. _He licked her again when her shudders stopped. Jovak closed his eyes and bowed his head as if he were crying.

_I can't stand to see you suffer like this, _Jovak said. He nuzzled her side. _Who am I to tell you to hold on? You are in agony and perhaps I am trying to avoid the inevitable. I don't want to see such a beautiful dragoness suffer. Do what you must, Saphira, but if you choose to part this world, know that I love you dearly. I will take care of Eragon and my rider in your absence and I will tell every creature of the bravery you showed out here. _Jovak sat on his haunches and raised his wings. He gazed up into the morning sky and let out a painful roar. He looked down to see that Saphira hadn't stirred at all.

_I don't want to, _Jovak mourned. _It hurts me, but you can go. _He nuzzled her again. _I love you._ He kept his head bowed for several seconds expecting to see her chest fail to rise again for air.

_Jovak? _a voice struggled asked him. It was extremely weak. Jovak flopped on his paws and lay close to Saphira.

_I am here, _he said. He watched as Saphira slowly lifted one of her wings. She managed to flutter it once, but it fell limp beside her. _Rest, love, _he told Saphira.

_What…what did you say? _Saphira asked weakly. She slowly opened her eyes to meet Jovak's crimson ones.

_I said 'rest love,' _Jovak repeated. Saphira inched her neck closer to Jovak who was lying beside her.

_Before that, _she replied. _It was something that…that woke me up._

_Save your strength, _Jovak cooed. _I will tell you everything…word for word. _Saphira hummed and closed her eyes as Jovak repeated everything he told her while she was unconscious.

_I never left your side, _Jovak said to her. _I refused to. _He tossed his wing over her and leaned into her. Saphira hummed louder.

_Thank you, _Saphira said. Jovak growled happily.

_For what? _The male dragon asked. _I should be thanking you._

_Thank you…for being so nice, _Saphira struggled to say. Her eyes were still closed, but her strength was returning to her. Jovak rubbed his head over hers.

_I love you, Saphira, _Jovak whispered to her.

_I love you as well, _Saphira said. _You kept me alive._

_I had hope. _With that said, Jovak closed his eyes. _You should tell Eragon that you are well, _Jovak mentioned. _He worries greatly. _Saphira laughed gently.

_Let him wait, _she cooed. _I don't want to move yet._

**OKAY SHORT AND SWEET FLUFFY STUFF…GOTTA LOVE IT (LOL)! STILL A LOT MORE TO GO IN THIS AND I REALLY WANT TO BEAT MY RECORD IN REVIEWS (38). WITH 14, I ONLY HAVE 34 MORE TO TIE MY LATTEST STORY! **

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!**


	11. Guess Who's Back?

Chapter 11: Guess Who's Back?

Eragon woke up earlier than the soldiers camped around him. The third day came and went and he was desperate to visit Saphira. All of the soldiers slept in a circular pattern, but John decided to sleep inside one of the Humvees. Judging by the snoring coming from the vehicle, it was a good idea that John chose sleeping away from the men. Eragon silently stepped out of the sleeping bag Erick issued him and slowly placed his rifle over his shoulders. He decided to leave Zar'oc because its constant clanging could wake the soldiers around him.

------ ---------

_Love? _Jovak asked Saphira. She twitched her wing gently and opened her sapphire eyes to see him beside her. _Good morning._

_Are you a morning dragon? _Saphira asked drowsily. Jovak chuckled as he remembered that he asked her the same question just a week before. She hummed briefly and stretched out her front paw to press against his scaly chest. _How'd you rest?_

_I should ask you._

Saphira closed her eyes briefly in thought and then flashed them open.

_I asked first._

_Very well, _Jovak said. _I slept peacefully knowing you were safe._

_As did I, _Saphira said softly. She craned her neck over her side to see the Sun peeking up over the mountains. _It's beautiful, isn't it? _

Jovak lifted his head to see over her. _Yes it is, _he replied, _but it is not as lovely as you. _

Saphira turned to gaze into his crimson red eyes. She leaned forward and scratched the side of her head with his while humming contently.

_I love you, Jovak, _she sighed happily. _I never thought I could find it until you arrived._

_Hatched…actually, _Jovak mentioned, laughing softly. Saphira giggled slightly at the comment. She stood up on all four of her paws and stretched. She was a little sore from the three days of not moving, but it felt good to get up. Jovak did the same.

_How do you feel this morning? _Jovak asked his new partner.

_My left wing feels awkward, _Saphira explained.

_How so? _Jovak asked. Saphira struggled to flap it.

_It feels rather…numb, _she described. _Perhaps it will fix itself in a little while._

_It just needs to wake up, _Jovak said. _It feels like it is tingling, yes?_

_Uh huh, _she said as she innocently nodded her head. She flapped again and her wing obeyed her command. _Come, _Saphira said. _I hunger._

_Is there anything we can…? _

_We better find something, _Saphira said. _I am tired of being fed as if I were a human's pet. _

Jovak laughed and fluttered his wings. _I'll be right behind you._

------ ------

Eragon silently moved through the branches of the forest as he approached his dragon. He looked behind him to see that no soldier has woken since he moved. Eragon looked beside him at the tunnel where the Urgals came out of and shed a tear. "She may never come back," Eragon said to himself. He heard a familiar sound of wings beating the air and thought it would have been Jovak. The trees blocked his view so he never could tell. After several grueling moments, Eragon moved through the trees to a snowy clearing where the dragons were supposed to be. They were both gone!

"YES!" Eragon hollered. He jumped into the air and spun around toward the sunrise to see Saphira and Jovak flying into it.

_Saphira? _He practically yelled to her. _Are you well?_

_Extremely, Eragon, _was her kind reply. He felt a small rush of love and happiness wash over him as he watched the two dragons climb into the sky.

_You were right, _Saphira told him. _I gave him a chance, and now…he is my mate._

_I am glad you have found a partner, Saphira, _Eragon said. _I couldn't be happier with your decision. _Eragon watched as they dove to the ground together after their breakfast. _John wants to get ready to enter the tunnel soon, _Eragon said. _Are you ready to leave this country?_

_I will wish to visit, _Saphira said. _The air quality is a bit rash, but the mountains here are heavenly. I can float on updrafts all day up here!_

_Don't be too long, Saphira, _Eragon warned. _I wish to spend time with you as well. You scared me by not saying 'goodbye!'_

_I was far too weak, little one, _Saphira sighed. _I really wished I could have, but I only had the strength to converse with Jovak. It was only because he was my own species. I promise…?_

_No, Saphira, _Eragon said. _I promise. I promise to always heed your advice, no matter what the circumstance is. I have wronged you by treating you so harshly. I'll never let it happen again._

_No harm has been done to me by you, Eragon, _she replied. _It is human nature to go against others' wills. As for treating me harshly, you can never do so. I feel safe every time I am with you, Eragon._

_I feel safe knowing that you are happy, Saphira. _Eragon said. He felt her approval inside his heart.

_Jovak and I will eat and meet you with the soldiers, _Saphira explained. _We should be done in an hour or so._

_Don't be too long, _Eragon said to her. He turned away and walked back into the forest only to smash into John.

"What are you doing up?" they asked each other at the same time. John spoke first.

"I felt something strange," John said. "It woke me up. I thought it was Jovak so I went to check on him."

"It must have been a very loud noise you heard, with the way you were snoring." Eragon joked. "I snuck away to check on Saphira."

"Is she better?"

"She is," Eragon said. "Saphira and Jovak are hunting as we speak…?"

"I thought that was one of his feelings," John said, placing a hand over his chin. "Way to go Casanova."

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked. John laughed. "Jovak has been trying to impress her ever since our battle in Hollywood. I'm happy for the guy."

"Saphira is as well," Eragon said. "With luck, we may have more dragons in time to come." John cracked his knuckles and laughed.

"Does that mean that we are going to be 'grandparents'?" John asked. Suddenly, a green Humvee with the Airforce insignia pulled up to them. The door swung open and Lacy stepped out. She was dressed in the standard snow camouflage colors of white, black and gray-splotched clothing and her blonde hair was tucked inside of her Kevlar helmet. Everything was well protected except her soft aquamarine eyes. John approached her as she opened up the rear door of the vehicle.

"What in the Sam Hill are you planning to do, G. I. Jane?" John joked. "I thought you belonged in the sky?"

"I transferred," Lacy said. "You think I was going to let you have all of the fun? When does a girl like me get a chance to fight like this?" John shook his head and smiled.

"It's good to see you, ma'am," John said. She pulled out a P-90 submachine gun that had a scope on the top of it and a lazar on the bottom attached to the muzzle. "The Air Force's new toy," Lacy joked. John reached out his hand to inspect the weapon. It was odd and could be fired without the barrel attached, even though it lessened the accuracy of the weapon. The gun reminded John of the weapons created in a videogame. "How many yards is it effective?" John asked, as he placed the weapon to his shoulder to inspect the scope.

"With the barrel attached?" Lacy asked, "It can go up to two hundred meters. Without the barrel, its accuracy drops to fifty."

"So this is a close-quarters rifle?" John asked. Lacy nodded her head.

"Airmen usually don't fight in long distance battles," she explained. "We either use this, the M-4 Carbine, or the MP-5 unless instructed otherwise." John nodded his head and turned to Eragon. "Are you about ready to head home?" John asked. Eragon nodded happily. "I miss simplicity," Eragon joked. John laughed and pointed in the direction of the sleeping soldiers.

"Simplicity is destroyed, bro!" John exclaimed. "The fire teams and their Humvees are coming as well. We can use the communication to find out where 'Alagesia' really is. When the commander gets a hold of the info, God would be the only one to help this King."

"When do we plan on entering?" Lacy asked. John shook his head.

"We have to wait until we can establish a team to watch the tunnel," John said. "We can't close it until coordinates are given. We need to think that those freaks could come through again while we're on the other side. I would rather be safe than sorry."

Eragon looked over toward the sunrise to see Saphira and Jovak flying in it as if they were dancing in the air. John looked as well, but then directed his attention back to Lacy. "Captain Richard has told me that a marine battalion is heading over from Twenty-Nine Palms," John said. "It will take them quite awhile to get here though because a few M-1 Abrams tanks are going to assist in the over watch. I wish we had them in the first place, but...?" he paused briefly and exhaled remembering the army troops who gave their lives. "That is in the past. We probably have about a day or two until they reach the top here so what I want to do is inspect the entrance of the tunnel and walk into it a little ways. I would like to make sure that it is built to get this convoy through."

"The entrance is large enough to fit an Abrams into it," Lacy assured. "We can just hope that it is the same width throughout the tunnel." John turned over to Eragon.

"How narrow was the tunnel you came out of?" John asked.

"It was very wide," Eragon said. He stretched out his arms for emphasis. "There was enough room for Saphira and Thorn to fly side by side inside of it."

"Thorn?" Lacy asked. John explained the situation with Murtagh and Thorn in a nutshell and let Eragon continue to describe the tunnel.

"There was a very long path on the floor," Eragon explained. "No obstacles were in the way either. It was just lined with Urgals."

"Do you think we could get everything through okay?" Lacy asked. Eragon nodded his head.

"I was surprised at how well they constructed the tunnel," Eragon said. "It is held up almost perfectly as if the dwarves themselves created it."

"I still want to make sure, dude," John said, facing Lacy. "I'll take Jovak and fly through It a little ways. If I find anything that can cause a threat, I will either move it myself or have a demolitions expert do it for me." He turned to face Eragon. "You could come if you want, but I think it would be best to spend some time with Saphira." Eragon nodded again.

"I will go with you," Lacy said. John looked at her. "I thought you preferred a cockpit rather than a saddle?" John asked. Lacy laughed.

"Who says I'm going to ride on your dragon?" she asked. For emphasis, she slammed her hand down on the hood of the military vehicle. "It's the best way to tell if it's wide enough."

"Fine," John said defeated. "I think I'll take a ride with you." He turned towards Eragon. "Jovak should enjoy some 'alone' time, don't you think?"

"He isn't alone right now, friend!" Eragon exclaimed. John laughed.

"Okay," John advised. "We are going to meet up with the soldiers and let them know what me and Lacy are going to do. They should be awake by now so we best get moving." Lacy stepped inside of her Humvee, shut the door, and rolled down the window.  
"Get in," she said. Eragon opened up the rear door and sat inside while John stood in front of Lacy's door staring at her.

"I'm driving," John said. He attempted to open her door, but Lacy locked it and grinned evilly.

"My truck…my rules." Defeated, John sulked over to the passenger side and sat down next to her.

"Don't like women drivers?" Lacy joked. John shook his head.

"That is classified information, Lieutenant," John told her.

"You aren't going to try and pull that 'Top Gun' act on me are you?" Lacy asked, as she shifted the truck and began the short drive to the camp. John pulled his 9mm pistol out of his holster and set it in his lap.

"Who's playing?" John asked. John cocked the side arm to place a bullet into its chamber. All of a sudden, John began laughing histerically.

"You should have seen the look…?" Lacy managed to take one hand off of the steering wheel and slap him across his cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" John asked, rubbing the left side of his face comically.

"It's classified information," she joked to him. "Now if you're a good 'boy' maybe I will let you drive mommy's Hummer."

"Okay," John said. "That was too far!"

**OKAY CHAPTER 11 IS DONE! I TRIED TO GET A LITTLE HUMOR IN THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS GOT A KICK OUT OF IT. I AM TRYING TO POST A CHAPTER A DAY, BUT IT IS PAST MIDNIGHT SO TECHNIQUILLY I FAILED TO POST DAILY. I AM SORRY. CONSIDER THIS FRIDAY'S CHAPTER THAT WAS COMPLETE SATURDAY MORNING.**

**WELL THIS AUTHOR IS WORN OUT SO I'M SIGNING OFF.**

**GOOD NIGHT AND CYA AROUND THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PEACE!**


	12. Trouble in the Tunnel

Chapter 12: Trouble in the Tunnel

"Men," John said to the group of soldiers huddled around him, including Eragon and the dragons. "We have a battalion from Twenty-Nine Palms en route to this contact point. When they arrive we will be mounting up and heading into the tunnel." He turned to face Lacy, who was standing beside her vehicle with her arms crossed. "Me and the Lieutenant are going to explore the cave a bit and make sure that it is accessible for our trucks."

_I will go with you, _Jovak told John through his mental link.

_If you want, _John replied. _I figured you would like to stay with Saphira._

_I don't want you going in unprotected._

_Okay._

John shook his head. "Eragon and Saphira will still be over here so make sure that you treat them as regular soldiers while we are gone." John took his M-16 off of his shoulder and walked over to Lacy's Humvee. He opened up the passenger side door and tossed in his weapon.

"Are you sure that you two want to go alone?" Eragon asked. "What if you run into Urgals in there?" John looked at his friend as he moved over to the driver's side of the truck. "Keep a radio close by," John said. "If we run into those things, you'll hear about it." He gently pushed past Lacy and opened up the door to drive, but she slammed it shut with her body, just missing his fingers. He glared at her but turned it into a coy smile. He retreated to the passenger side door. He quickly stepped inside and shoved over into the driver's seat. Lacy thought nothing of it…until she realized that she left the keys in the ignition.

"I'm driving!" John mocked. Now Lacy was defeated. She let out a frustrated sigh and entered the passenger side door to take a seat. Jovak appeared from behind the truck.

_Be careful, love, _Saphira told the dragon.

_I will return shortly, Saphira, _Jovak replied. _In the meantime, spend the while with your rider._

_Of course, _Saphira said. _But I will still think of you while you are away._ John cranked the Humvee and pressed his foot against the accelerator to warm up the engine. He rolled down his window and called to Captain Richardson. "Show Eragon and Saphira around a bit," John said. "They have only been fighting since their 'visit!" John placed his left foot on the clutch and shifted the truck into first gear with his right hand. He then turned over to Lacy to see that she was holding his rifle's barrel with her hands and the middle of it with her legs to where the stock of the weapon was resting squarely on the floorboard. Her P-90 was lying on the backseat in case she needed to reach for it rather quickly.

"Let's move, Corporal," Lacy ordered, pointing towards the tunnel. Suddenly, a Southern style soldier leapt from his line and asserted himself into the backseat. He had a .50 Cal machinegun with him and he pushed himself up through the "sun-roof" to attach it to the top of the truck.

"What the hell are you doing?" John yelled, looking back at the legs of the soldier. Every other part of his body was outside of the vehicle.

"If it gets too ugly," the soldier yelled, "you'd want to have me on here." The voice sounded very familiar and John struggled with it…until it hit him.

"Casey!" John screamed. The soldier laughed loudly.

"Come on!" Casey whooped. "I want some official payback." John couldn't hold back a smile. This soldier lost almost a hundred men, but he still had courage to fight. No more words were exchanged as John crept the large vehicle into the tunnel with Jovak padding behind him. The dragon refused to fly and leave his rider's side.

The tunnel was dark, but very wide and there were stalagmites that hung from the ceiling that was almost fifteen feet high John could sense the feeling of amazement from Jovak as he followed close behind.

_They built this? _Jovak asked in wonder.

"I can't see a thing!" Casey yelled over the Hummer's engine. John flipped a switch on his console and the tunnel was illuminated with light from the trucks 4X4 roof lights and the headlights before the hood. Eragon was right, the path was clear and wide, but there was a lot of hiding places for hostiles to hide in here.

"Keep an eye out," Lacy said, scanning the hollow sides of the tunnel. Suddenly, John heard his dragon growl madly.

_Something moved! _Jovak said rather startled.

_Where? _John asked. He then remembered what Eragon did with Saphira in Hollywood.

He pressed down on the brake and held the clutch to keep the truck from stalling.

"What are you doing?" Lacy asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Casey," John whispered. "Keep your eyes peeled. Jovak saw something that worried him" John took his hands off of the steering wheel and rested them against his sides.

"Scuvlacous Ven!" he muttered. Suddenly, his vision enhanced to different colors of blues, reds, and greens.

_Show me! _John said. Jovak turned to face the right side of the tunnel. John could actually feel his movements and his fear. Jovak's eyes stopped on a large red figure trying to hide behind a rock. John could make out that he had a bow in its hand. John watched as the figure leaned out of cover to take aim, "CASEY!" John hollered. "RIGHT SIDE! LIGHT 'EM UP!" Casey spun the .50 cal around and sprayed the cavern with bullets until he heard a high-pitched scream of pain. John went back into his trance to see that the figure had fallen with blood pouring out from its chest.

_Jovak let me know if you see anyone else._

_Of course, John, _Jovak replied. John gave the vehicle some gas and took off the clutch to move forward into the dark tunnel. There were a few large rocks in the way, but the Humvees were able to roll over it as if they were minor speed bumps. He turned to his right to see Lacy. "Any other reason you decided to switch positions?" John asked coolly.

"Before you even start to think about it," Lacy said. "I did not do it for you…well…maybe just a slight bit. I figured that I wouldn't be able to do anything until you found out where this place really is." John shifted down a gear as the tunnel began descending.

"Well," John said. "For what its worth: I am glad you transferred. We need a person who knows direction better than I do. I think you would be the best navigator." He tossed her a compass that he pulled from his pocket. It showed that they were heading southward. "This must have taken years!" Lacy said. She stared in awe as the team passed a small waterfall the splashed into a stream beside them. The lights from the truck created enough light to see almost a hundred meters in front of them, but nothing could be seen on their flanks; John didn't like it. He could sense anxiety in Jovak as well.

_I feel something is not right!_ Jovak growled nervously. _I can still sense a presence._

_Scan the walls and ceiling, _John ordered. _If you even see a bouncing pebble, let me know._

_As of now, _Jovak said. _I see nothing that imposes a threat, but still. Approach with caution. _John asked lacy to check the clip in his M-16 and she willingly obeyed. "I think this is as far as we go today," John said. He stopped the vehicle in an area to where he could turn it around safely and exited, stretching his legs. They have been driving into the tunnel for almost an hour looking for any hazards, but came up empty-handed. Lacy stepped out as well and grabbed her P-90, while Casey unhooked his weapon from the truck and dismounted.

"Stick together," John said. "Jovak has a funny feeling so we are going to make sure nothing is up." Casey nodded his head and John placed his M-16 to his shoulder.

"I wish I had those NVG's!" Casey groaned. It was extremely dark and John had to shuffle his feet to make sure he wouldn't trip. Jovak followed close behind and John felt as if the dragon was laughing at them for their lack of night vision. Suddenly, Jovak lifted his head and took in a heavy sniff.

_I smell them, _Jovak said. _I can't forget their retched stench! _

_How many would you say? _John asked.

_Far too many for us four, young one, _Jovak muttered. _I think it would be wise to come back when we are well armed. _

_Sounds like a plan, _John said. "Jovak senses some major trouble up ahead. We should tackle it when we all come through with NVG's."

"Damn!" Casey swore in his Southern accent. "I wanted to kill me some 'or of them freaks!"

_JOHN! _Jovak screamed. _Above the rocks…to the left!_

_How many?_

_Only about a dozen! _Jovak said. _I fear more are on their way! _John clicked the safety off of his rifle and alerted his team. John could make out faint shadows of Urgals running through the rocks beside them. A light bulb suddenly flashed inside of his head.

_Jovak, _John said. _I saw you do it earlier…shoot some fire into the air. It may give us some light!_ Jovak lifted his head up to the sky and opened his mouth. In a few moments, the dark cave was shinning bright as fire passed from Jovak's jaws. John was easily able to spot the demons by the rocks. All of them were archers and all were preparing to loose an arrow at the team. "FIRE!" John screamed. He fell to the floor and emptied his clip at the archers along with Lacy and Casey. The cavern echoed with gunfire and painful screams until something horrible happened. An archer managed to release his arrow just before getting shot in its neck, sending the shaft deep into Casey's chest.

"Lacy!" John screamed. "Get him inside the truck!" Lacy nodded and grabbed the ailing soldier by his collar to pull him into the vehicle as John and Jovak stayed behind.

"FIRE!" John yelled to Jovak. Once again, Jovak opened up his jaws to let fire flow out as if it were scalding hot water, torching the remaining archers before they had a chance to loose their arsenal. Satisfied that their exit was clear, the two quickly retreated to the Humvee.

------- ----------

"So Eragon," a soldier asked. "What do you guys do for fun in your country?"

"Hunting is probably the best way to pass time over there," Eragon said. Saphira was nestled against him with her tail twitching worriedly. Eragon pat her head. "What do you guys do here?"

"Well," the soldier, Private Leroy Quinton, said. "We have television, videogames, clubs, and all types of party places."

"Okay," Eragon said confused by the soldier's list. "What do soldiers do to pass time?"

"We play cards and try to out due each other by telling stories of past conflicts."

"Do you have any stories?" Eragon asked. Leroy nodded his head.

"I served a few months over in Afghanistan," he said. "I was a spotter for a MRS in the mountains…?"

"MRS?" Eragon asked. Leroy smiled.

"Marine Recon Sniper," Leroy said, adding a 'Hoo Rah' after his statement. "There was a group of terrorists that were scheduled to climb up the southern side of the mountain in front of us. It was about 500 meters away, but the guy I was spotting for was a hell of a marksman!"

"What is his name?" Eragon asked. Leroy lowered his head.

"Was," he corrected. "The poor bastard died in a helicopter crash in Iraq. The chopper took an RPG…?"

"What is that?" Eragon asked. Leroy wiped his brow with his left hand.

"Rocket Propelled Grenade," he informed. "It split the chopper into several tiny pieces. His name was Henry Young, and he was knocked out of the thing before it exploded…from 500 feet." Leroy rubbed his temples with his hands. "I would have rather blown up!" Eragon turned to rub Saphira's noggin.

_Want to fly today? _Eragon asked. Saphira quickly stood up and stretched her limbs and wings. _I thought you'd never ask._

Within moments Saphira and Eragon were soaring high above the mountain. She flew with excitement, rolling, spinning, and flipping through the sky like an aerobatic stunt plane during an air show. Eragon couldn't complain of her maneuvers. To be honest, he enjoyed them. Eragon held on to his saddle in one hand and stroked Saphira's neck with his other.

_How are you now? _Eragon asked her.

_I am very happy, young one, _came Saphira's reply. As if on cue, both rider and dragon said _I love you _to each other at the same moment. For some reason, Eragon wanted to dig deeper into Saphira and Jovak's relations.

_How are you and Jovak? _he asked her.

_We are as happy as a hatchling when we are together, _Saphira explained. _I feel that he completes me, though I am not sure how._

_It is called love, _Eragon said. Saphira made a gentle bank and caught an updraft to soar even higher.

_I like the feeling, _Saphira said. Eragon decided to dig deeper. He knew he was asking for it, but he had to know.

_Are you planning on raising a family with him? _Eragon asked. He was expecting a harsh snap from her along the lines of: That is private information, but she just laughed.

_Soon, little one, _Saphira said. _Jovak and I love each other dearly, but I fear that having an egg inside of me would ruin my performance as your protector. _

_Saphira, _Eragon told her. _I want you to be happy. If you want to start a family, I will wait to do anything foolish until after you lay it. _He rubbed her shinny scales on her neck. _If you did, would it have to hatch for a rider? _

_I have heard that all dragons have to do so, _Saphira said. _Maybe that will be broken after Galbatorix's defeat. _

_It would be a beautiful dragon, Saphira, _Eragon assured. _John said something rather humorous when you were flying today._

_What was it?_

_He asked that if you did produce an egg, would we both be its grandparents?_ He laughed remembering the question as John asked it. He could sense her amusement as well.

_I wouldn't have it any other way. _She sighed and began floating down to the soldiers far below. Suddenly, fear and stress rocked Eragon's emotions.

_Something is wrong! _Saphira cried. He could tell she was scared. _I sense anger in Jovak. Hold on! _Saphira tucked in her wings and dove straight down. She adjusted and flew inside of the dark tunnel. Gunshots could be heard echoing from the walls as they got closer. Suddenly, Saphira opened her large wings and dropped quickly to the ground. John and Lacy were taking shelter behind the Humvee and Jovak was in front snapping at a dozen Urgal soldiers who were wielding axes and swords at him. Saphira refused to think the situation through and charged into the group of enemy soldiers, trampling four and snapping one in half with her mighty jaws. The two dragons stood tall beside each other as the Urgals tried pathetically to injure them.

"John!" Eragon screamed. He took off from the path and slid behind the vehicle where John and Lacy were taking cover. Both were looking over the hood of the truck as Saphira and Jovak took care of the remaining force.

"We got a soldier with an arrow in his chest," John advised. "I think it is too deep to heal it." Eragon opened the rear door to see Casey gasping for air.

"I agree," Eragon said. "He doesn't have long. Get in the truck and get out of here!" John tossed Eragon his M-16.

"They are everywhere!" John warned. "We thought we were clear after our first attack, but more just popped up from our other side." John fit into the driver's side as Lacy slid into her seat. He pressed in the clutch and burned out on the path, sending rocks and dirt in all directions as he sped off out of the tunnel. Saphira rubbed Jovak with her nose. He had a few injuries that were major, but not life threatening.

_You're hurt! _Saphira exclaimed, attempting to lick his wounds. He gently pushed her away with his own snout.

_John will heal them, _Jovak replied. _We must get back. This place is very dangerous! _

_----------_

All of the soldiers were sitting next to the tunnel playing cards and talking to other men to pass the time away. Suddenly, there was a loud roar of an engine from inside the tunnel. The soldiers gathered around the entrance as the noise grew louder. At that moment, the Humvee thrust itself out of the tunnel and into the air almost four feet above the ground before landing harshly against the snowy soil. John kicked open the driver's side door. "MEDIC!" John screamed. "Medic!" Lacy opened the rear door as the corpsman approached. "My God," the field medic exclaimed. He briefly inspected the arrow that was lodged deep into his chest. "I have to pull this thing out!" The medic grabbed the back of the arrow and yanked hard, pulling the shaft out from the soldier's body. Blood began pouring freely from the wound and the medic turned ghost white. "He punctured a lung," the medic said. "There is no way we can stop the bleeding." John saw that Casey was in pain and was trying to say something. He leaned in only to hear him uttering "I got the bastards." Despite his pain, Casey reached out his arm and grabbed John by his shoulder. "Make this guy pay…John," Casey struggled to say. "I'm done, corporal. Just take the gun and finish me off." He coughed and spit up a large amount of blood. "It hurts."

John took his 9mm from his holster and placed it to the dying soldier's temple. "You fought well," John said. "I will let your family know that." Suddenly, Casey arched his back in pain. John said a prayer and pulled the trigger.

**WELL I GOT A LITTLE COCKY YESTERDAY AND FORGOT TO PROFREAD. SHAME ON ME! THANK YOU MARCUS FOR POINTING OUT MY FLAWS AND I HOPE THIS ONE IS BETTER.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN MAY HAVE TO WAIT UNTILL TOMORROW**


	13. Preparation

Chapter 13: Preparation

The sun was setting behind the hills as another bloody day surrendered to the night. John and Eragon both stood next to the bloody body bag of Casey with their hands clasped in front of their waists as they paid their respects.

"I never want to do that again!" John sighed.

_It was painless, _said Jovak, _and honorable. You ended his suffering._

John turned to see Jovak and Saphira padding next to them. Eragon tapped John on the shoulder.

"This was a great loss, John," the young rider exclaimed. "This is tragic, but it may be for the good. I sense anger and rage in our soldiers for Casey's death."

"So…?"

"So that means that they will fight bravely to avenge his murder!" Eragon whispered it to John as a group of soldiers walked beside them.

"I'm about as pissed off as they are, bro!" John groaned. "The guy lost his entire team in Hollywood, but he still tagged along to fight for his country." John sighed and unclasped his hands. "We need to set up a briefing for them. Explain the situation and what happened to Casey. They need to know that the tunnel has a few guards left in it." Eragon nodded his head.

_John is hurt, _Saphira told Eragon.

_I don't see any wounds on him, Saphira, _Eragon replied.

_Not physically, _Saphira said softly with concern in her voice. _Mentally. He has the burden of killing one of his own. Even though it was an honorable way, it still cuts deeper than the slice of your blade._

_I understand, _Eragon replied. _We know that his death was imminent though._

_It still hurts to destroy your own, _Saphira explained. _Imagine how you would feel ending the suffering of Nasuada or any of her guards?_

Eragon winced at the thought. "How far out are the reliving forces?" He asked John, trying to change the subject of the matter.

"About an hour out," John replied. He stared at the sunset and let the cool breeze play with his long blonde hair. "We're going back in there tomorrow morning. Come on, we have to gather the troops." Saphira was right, John was depressed over his action.

"Do you want to…?"

"No," John replied in a harsh tone. John grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in close to where they were staring each other square in the eyes. "Listen to me," John said. "If I were in that same position. Promise me you would do the same exact thing!"

"I can't do that!" Eragon exclaimed. "You're death would be Jovak's. In turn, his death would destroy Saphira! I would be forced to endure the pain of killing a friend of mine, and Saphira's only true love! I cannot promise you that! I refuse." John ripped his hand away from Eragon with a force so strong, Eragon had to hold back a yelp.

"In my two years of duty in the Army," John explained. He crouched down on his haunches and placed his right hand to his brow. "I have never had to end a partner's life. I hoped that I wouldn't have to. It hurts like Hell to know what I did, but if I didn't, he would have suffered a lot more." He removed his hand to see Eragon standing beside him. "Eragon?" John asked. "If I was killed instantly, would my dragon die the same way or would he suffer worse?"

"I am afraid that I do not know," Eragon muttered. "Hopefully, neither of you will be killed!" John laughed and pulled himself up from his crouching position. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Let's get the soldiers ready," John said. "We need to gas up the trucks and make sure everyone has NVG's to avoid what happened today."

"How many are going in with us?" Eragon asked. John lifted his head in thought.

"We have twenty trucks," John informed, "All carry five soldiers a piece. That means that we have ninety-nine with Casey KIA (Killed In Action)."

"Do you think that is enough?"

"When me and Lacy entered in, there were quite a few Urgals left. I don't think that they have left. Honestly, I wish that we had the whole Army and Marine force backing us up besides a few regiments here and there. It would make me feel a lot more comfortable." Saphira snorted in agreement with John's observation and padded off with Jovak following closely behind her.

_We are turning in early tonight, _Jovak told John.

_Okay, _John said. _If it's all right, I may check on you later on._

_I would enjoy that, friend_

_Goodnight, Jovak, _John said.

_Goodnight, _the dragon replied kindly. _Do not dwell on the event that unfolded today. I can feel your disappointment. You did what was best._

_I know. _With that said, John shut his mental link between him and his dragon. A young private approached Eragon and him shortly after.

"Corporal," the private said. "The men are waiting for you by the trucks. Some are getting rather anxious."

"Thanks," John said. He turned to face Eragon. "Are you good with 'battle speeches?"

"Not at all," Eragon said, chuckling. John sighed and walked away from Casey's body to the awaiting troops.

2222222222222

The demon was out of breath when he reached Galbatorix's throne room.

"Sir!" the Urgal croaked, inclining his head to the evil king. "They are trying to use the tunnels against us!"

"Explain!" Galbatorix commanded. The king rose off of his chair and stepped down from the stairs to be closer to the eight-foot tall monster.

"Our archers were attacked within the tunnel by a strange carriage," the Urgal hissed. "It had lanterns on its front, but there were no flames to light them. Without fire, these lanterns still glowed brightly, blinding a few of my men! There was also a dragon behind them. It was the same color as the one that has caused us so much pain, but there were some differences as well."

"Spare me," Galbatorix said. "Get to the point!"

"We attacked the beast and the carriage, mortally wounding the human riding on top. The dragon…was not Saphira!"

"WHAT!" Galbatorix shouted. His servants peeked their heads from the kitchen as if they were the ones to cause his outburst. "How? I have all of the eggs with me!"

"I don't know either," the demon growled. "Our soldiers were cut down by their loud arrows. We still have some further in the tunnel, but I fear that it is not enough to hold the invaders back!"

Galbatorix screamed in anger. "MURTAGH!" As if on cue, the boy appeared with his dragon, Thorn at his side.

"Yes, liege?" Murtagh asked. He bowed low.

"I have a new mission for you," the retched king said, clasping his hands together.

"Whatever you wish," Murtagh said, refusing to remove his eyes from the floor.

"You are to take Thorn and go into the tunnel," Galbatorix ordered. "I don't want these creatures making their way onto my land! Stop them at all costs."

"Sir I…?"

"Is that an excuse?" the king growled. "Get ready and leave my sight!"

Murtagh sighed. "Yes, master."

"Go!" The king pointed in the direction of the nearest exit as the evil rider and dragon marched out of Galbatorix's presence.

_I really don't like this, _Murtagh said to Thorn.

_I have a bad feeling as well, young one, _Thorn replied. _I fear that death will be the only thing we will accomplish if we proceed._

_We are bound to him, _Murtagh muttered and swore. _Death is the only good thing that can happen to us. No one can forgive our treachery…?_

_You were captured, _Thorn explained. _You were broken and revealed your true name. What you do isn't done by you…rather the person in control of you!_

_It doesn't matter! _Murtagh snapped. _I should have died in prison then die facing my own brother._

_Perhaps if we talk with Eragon…?_

_Are you mad? _Murtagh screamed. _I would rather burn for ten thousand years then face him in a conversation about my…imprisonment._

_Whatever you chose, _Thorn said, _I will honor it._

111111111111

"Okay, Jarheads and Grunts on me!" John screamed. All soldiers from the Army and Marines including Lacy gathered around John who was standing on the flat hood of a Humvee. "As you all know, we recently lost the last member of Fox Trot Charlie. I also sense that a few hate me for what I did to end his suffering. I am sorry for those who are pretty pissed off, but there was no way for him to pull through. Would you rather listen to him scream for ten minutes while he bled to death?" He paused to see the soldiers shaking their heads in approval. "I didn't kill Casey," John continued. "It was one of those freaks inside. There are quite a few of those things in there and they are damn good shots with their bows. Tomorrow before dawn, we mount up and fight through the tunnel. We have no clue where it gets out…or how far the tunnel even goes for that matter so make sure that you all are prepared. Lets kick some ass for Casey!"

"YES SIR!" the soldiers barked. John crossed his arms and turned to face Eragon. "I will take Jovak and take the lead while you cover the rear with Saphira. Our dragons have a lot better night vision then we do even with our goggles." Eragon nodded his head.

"These Humvees move pretty fast," a soldier asked, "why not have everyone fit inside and just mow through?" Other soldiers nodded their head and exclaimed their likings for the idea.

"There is some room for the dragons to fly above us," John replied to the question. "Here is the main question: Should we kill these bastards in there, or ignore them and let the group from Twenty Nine Palms fight them and risk their lives?"

"No," another soldier said. He was rather bulky with a heavy New Yorker style accent. "I vote for the first one! Why have another squad lose men when we can do it ourselves?"

"You have a point," Eragon spoke up. He climbed up onto the hood where his friend was.

"In my recent battles in the Varden and Surda, I have discovered that the enemy left behind can return home to rest and then attack again within days. These in the tunnels may get bold and try to exit the tunnel after we leave through it. It would be far wiser to eliminate all the opposing forces so no one else will be harmed."

"So it's settled," John said. He placed his arm around Eragon's shoulder. "Party hard tonight! Tomorrow morning, we clear out that tunnel!" John joking shoved Eragon off of the truck and then he jumped down as well.

After the speech, Eragon and John were walking over towards their dragons.

"Do you think we stand a chance in there?" Eragon asked. John nodded his head.

"Every truck will have a machinegun mounted on it," John explained. "Also, everyone will be wearing the NVG's. I will be riding with Jovak above them, and you can too with Saphira. The tunnel was definitely high and wide enough for both of us to fit through. The only bad thing is: We have little room to maneuver if we get under fire. To be honest, I would rather have us walk with the trucks."

"I think that is a fair idea," Eragon exclaimed. "Why not do that? It will also avoid friendly fire." John hushed him as they came closer to their dragons. Each rider couldn't help but smile at the dragons lying in front of them. Saphira was lying with her head on her paws and Jovak crossed her body by lying on her wings with his neck and head. The rest of the male dragon's body curled around Saphira and his wings covered her side. It looked as if they were tied together…by each other creating a comfortable mass of wings and claws. Eragon lifted Jovak's wing to prop himself against Saphira's belly and John flopped down next to Jovak's stomach as well.

"Good night, bro," John whispered to Eragon as he gently rubbed Jovak's side, enticing a small groan of pleasure from the sleeping dragon. "Tomorrow, you'll be home."

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON SUNDAY! I GOT THIS UP THOUGH! **

**READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I AM ALMOST THERE TO MY REVIEW GOAL (38) AND I HAVE (20)! **

**THANK YOU TO:**

**DaAlCh**

**MARCUS**

**Greekfire: Sorry you were disappointed in it…but thanks for honesty**

**Finally-(No Name Was Given)- You rock too! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS. A LOT MORE IS STILL TO COME. ANY IDEAS? I'LL TRY TO FIT THEM IN IF YOU GET THEM TO ME. I'M A NICE GUY.**

**PEACE**


	14. The Big Day

Chapter 14: The Big Day!

"Rise and shine!" John screamed over to Eragon, who was cuddled up under Saphira's velvety wings. The young rider groaned and fell back asleep.  
Wakey wakey!" John screamed again, but to no avail. "Saphira? Help me out here!" John watched as Saphira pulled her head from underneath Jovak's and gently nibbled Eragon's hair, pulling at it to add further annoyance.

_It's time, little one, _Saphira told her rider. Eragon rubbed his eyes and yawned after Saphira moved her wing from on top of him. He looked at John who was grinning evilly.

"What?" Eragon asked. John dropped the grin and walked over to pat Jovak.

"Trust me," John said. "This is awesome news! The group from Twenty Nine Palms has been ordered to go through the tunnels as well for a full assault! A division from the National Guard will remain at the tunnel entrance while we go in! Now get up, soldier! We got an invasion to prepare for!" Eragon slowly stood to his feet and stretched out his arms.

_How'd you sleep? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_Lovely, _she replied. _And you?_

_Like a rock, Saphira, _Eragon replied. He turned to face John who was having a conversation with Jovak about something. Eragon tried to listen in, but John had learned how to block out intruders thanks to their small lessons in 'might and magic.'

"It is before sunrise," Eragon said to John. "When do we leave?"

"About now," John exclaimed. "Grab your rifle, your sword, and the NVG that you got from the last fight and meet me and Jovak at the trucks."

"Why don't we leave together?" Eragon asked. John laughed briefly.

"Me and the big guy have to talk alone for a bit," he explained. "Just some small time things, but still. You yourself said that it is 'wise to converse openly with your dragon,' so I am doing it. We're just going around the forest for a little bit before we head out."

"Very well," Eragon muttered. "Me and Saphira will be there waiting."

"Cool," John replied. "Catch you there." Eragon was still rather confused at the new slang being used in this country, but he understood the just of it and nodded his head as Jovak lifted himself up and away from Saphira.

_I will see you soon, _Jovak said to the dragoness. _I love you. _

Saphira hummed and rubbed her head against his.

_I love you too, Jovak, _she said gently. _We will fight together soon._

_I count the seconds until we do, _Jovak replied. With that said, he turned and walked down next to his rider.

333333333333(John)3333333333

_Jovak? _John asked his dragon. They were walking beside each other up the snowy hillside with John holding his left hand on Jovak's right shoulder.

_Yes young one, _Jovak replied. John smiled slightly as his dragon touched his mind.

_We need to talk, _John muttered. Jovak snaked his blue head over his body to gaze at his rider beside him.

_I already know what is in your heart, _Jovak replied. His voice was stern and powerful, but it was also quite soothing and gentle in a strange way. _I forbid you to think of it further! _

_Jovak, _John mused. _Hear me out. _

_I will not do it! _Jovak stated. To emphasis his remark, the large dragon lifted up his left front paw and slammed it down into the snow, tossing powder in every direction.

_We are going into some pretty heavy things, buddy, _John said, trying hard to keep on the subject and not aggravate Jovak with the matter. _I saw what Eragon went through when he almost lost Saphira._

_You saw my grief as well, _Jovak replied. John heard his dragon sigh at the thought.

_I don't know if I can take losing you, _John exclaimed. _Its almost as if you are my brother or something. I can't explain it, but…?_

_I understand, _Jovak replied gently. The dragon moved his head closer to where he was above his rider. Jovak looked down and let out a breath of air into John's blonde hair, sending his locks to blow uncontrollably. _Why must you insist on doing this?_

_I don't think it is fair for a dragon to die when his rider dies! _John practically shouted. _That makes no sense! _

_I still don't…?_

_If I die, you die…right?_

_Yes, but…?_

_Then if you die…I will also! _John was yelling through the mental link.

_No, _Jovak replied, harshly this time with anger in his voice. _I won't let you! You have to live on! We dragon's made this pact to sacrifice our lives for our riders. What honor have I received if I die saving you and, in turn you destroy yourself? You would bring shame to my name!_

_If you die, _John laughed out. _How do you plan on stopping me?_

_Must we dwell on this conversation? _Jovak asked annoyed.

_I am making a pact with you. Eragon has taught me a few things in this 'ancient language' and apparently, you can't lie if you say a phrase in it._

_Don't, _Jovak warned. John turned to him and shook his head.

_Sorry, _John said, _but I can't let you die without me behind your big butt! You die; I die! _Jovak flinched as he ended his statement with "Upon my word as a Rider" in the ancient language.

_You fool! _Jovak roared. John rolled up a ball of snow and tossed it at Jovak's face, splattering against his blue and red color scales.

_Now you'll never get rid of me! _John heard a bunch of horns blaring in the background. "Sounds like we're moving out," John said out loud to Jovak, who nodded his head in confirmation.

It only took a minute for John and Jovak to arrive at the tunnel. The place was packed tight with Humvees, tanks, and APC's (Armored Personnel Carriers) in different parking positions in the snow. All of the vehicles were in green camouflage except for a few Humvees that were being repainted from the snow vinyl that was placed on them before the battle.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" John yelled excitedly. He looked to see that Eragon was helping some soldiers unload a few cases of supplies from a National Guard cargo truck. Saphira was also helping prepare by transferring heavy boxes and crates from one section to the next by using her claws to carry them. It was a very beautiful sight for John to see. It was an hour before dawn and it was also very dark near the tunnel, so the National Guard delivered a few high-powered spotlights to shine over the busy area.

"We have thirty minutes!" John screamed to the soldiers. "I want everyone ready to go in! Make sure that your NVG's have fresh batteries and that you have plenty of ammo! Only one person here knows what we really are about to step into when we exit, so make sure you keep your cool and don't go section 8 on me!" (A/ N: Military term for insane or AWOL) Eragon handed a heavy load to Saphira and then proceeded over to John.

"This is amazing!" Eragon exclaimed. "With this much weaponry, we are going to win for certain."

"Weaponry can't win wars," John replied. "I'm worried about brains right now. There have been a few raids on us and they have seen what we have. They have had to be working on something to stop our things by now."

"There is only one thing I am worried about," Eragon muttered. He cursed at the thought and then voiced it. "I fear that we may run into that other rider in the tunnels."

"That Murtagh dude?" John asked. He sent Jovak to go and help Saphira and then turned again to face his friend. "If he shows up, we'll take him out. You and me are going to be flying above this group."

"I thought we were going to place ourselves…?"

"I think flying would be a wiser idea," John cut him off. "If things get ugly down there, we have a less chance of risking injury to our dragons."

"What about friendly fire?"

"I think the caverns are too high for them to be shooting up that far," John replied. "There isn't much room to maneuver freely, but it is better than being a sitting duck on the ground." He opened up a crate and pulled out an M-16 just like his own. "I can't remember which truck has my rifle in it," John joked. He stuffed in a magazine and switched off the safety of the weapon. "Go and get the NVG's and we'll be ready to jet." Eragon nodded and turned away as Lacy began walking up.

"Today's the big day!" Lacy said with excitement and sarcasm rolled into one tiny sentence. "Are you ready?"

"You can say that!" John replied. "I don't know what is after this tunnel though. We don't know if we are rolling into open turf, or if its into a nicely laid trap."

"We got the guns to get out of it!" Lacy said pointing to the tanks and vehicles parked behind her. She handed him a headset that was used earlier between him and Eragon when they were climbing the hill. "The other dragon-boy has his too," Lacy joked, even though John was not amused with her comment about Eragon. "I set you both to be in the standard frequency so you can talk with the grunts on the deck."

"Wow!" John exclaimed. "You're being…nice! That is quite a shocker!"

"What are you talking about?" Lacy growled. "I could be happy flying planes, but I chose to come down here and help your ass!"  
"You told me you just wanted the adventure!" John pointed out. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" Lacy smiled.

"Maybe!" she joked. Before he could go any farther, she turned and walked away.

"See you on the other side, John," she said as she was leaving.

_Wow, _John thought to himself. _That was a bit…informal! _He shrugged it off and walked over to see if he could help Saphira and Jovak until Eragon arrived with his NVG.

Ten minutes had passed and the trucks and tanks lined up to enter the tunnel. John and Eragon were astride their dragons as they watched the soldiers complete their final checklist.

"Is this more comfortable for you?" Eragon asked. He watched as a group of soldiers piled into an APC nearby.

"Yeah," John replied. "We have about a thousand troops here and enough firepower to knock down Japan. I doubt that this Galbatorix guy will even stand a second."

"Do not underestimate this king," Eragon warned. "He is old, but very powerful with magic. Him and Shruikan are very dangerous."

"Who is 'Shruikan?" John asked. "One of his advisers?"

"It is the name of his dragon," Eragon replied grimly. "He stole it after his dragon was killed."  
"This guy is also a rider?" John asked. "You have to be kidding me! Any other ones I should know about?"

Eragon continued to explain Morzan and the Forsworn. He talked of how they eliminated all of the dragons and riders who opposed them until only Galbatorix was left.

"He had three dragon eggs with him," Eragon explained. "One was Saphira, the other one is Thorn, and the third egg hasn't even hatched yet."

"Why would dragon eggs be over here?" John asked. He scratched Jovak on his neck.

"That I know not," Eragon replied. "Perhaps some of the riders tried to spare the eggs and hide them here. That would be the only reasonable answer."

"You think?" John said sarcastically. "Either way, I got Jovak and we are twice as stronger." John reached back and unsheathed one of his swords. He ran his finger past the sharp side of the blade and smiled. "If bullets don't do the trick, our swords will!" he turned to face Eragon.

"Any allies we need to know about?"

"Aye," Eragon replied. "The Varden and Ellesmera have been opposing Galbatorix's reign for some time. Both have suffered dearly for their rebellion."

"Do you think that they would trust us?" John asked. Eragon shook his head.

"I must talk with the queens from those forces before I can give you a correct answer," Eragon stated. "I would say that they would even fight alongside us if we are here for the same reason that they have been fighting, but I do not know for sure."

John snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "What if we supply them with the firepower we have. You know…the guns!"

"Elves are excellent marksmen," Eragon replied. "They can hit a target a half a mile away with their bows."

"Imagine what they can do with sniper rifles!" John exclaimed. "I heard you talk a lot about dwarves too. What is their specialty?"

"They are good with armor and axes."

John shook his head and laughed.

"I wonder if they could handle a .50 Cal," John asked. They both turned their attention to the soldiers before them. "We'll figure that one out after we make it through. Come on, we're moving out."

"Right behind you!" Eragon said.

_Are you ready, Saphira? _He asked his dragon.

_As always young one, _she replied gently. She turned to face Jovak.

_Are you prepared? _She asked him as they padded down to the vehicles.

_I am, love, _he replied. _Today history will be written._

_Just make sure you are alive to see it done, _Saphira retorted.

_Same goes for you, _Jovak replied slyly. _I can't even fathom what it would be like without you, love._

_Hmm, _Saphira said. _Just remember what we trained on and we will be fine. _All of the trucks came to life and the smell of diesel fuel lingered in the air.

"We need to fly above the convoy but we have to stay close," John explained. "Lacy told me you have your headset. Is that right?"

"Yes," Eragon said. He reached behind his ear and pulled out the piece. John nodded his head.

"She set the frequency up to where we can talk to the troops below," John said. "If things go ugly, remember that, okay?"

"Gotcha," Eragon said. John smiled.

"Looks like our lingo is rubbing off on you!" he exclaimed.

"Lets go, friend," Eragon said, trying to change to subject. John nodded his head and made sure that his M-16 was strapped securely to his shoulder and his NVG's were close by him as well. Eragon did the same.

The vehicles were driving into the tunnel in a straight line and the order was broken to where there was one Humvee, one APC, and one M-1 Abrams tank totaling in sixty vehicles all together. It was an awesome sight.

"Switch on your NVG," John yelled over the engines of the passing trucks and tanks. Eragon nodded and flipped the goggled around his eyes. John did so as well.

"Let's go!" John screamed. Jovak sprang from his haunches and let his wings lift him into the air. Saphira followed close behind as the male dragon dove into the tunnel flying just above the vehicles below.

**I HONESTLY DON'T THINK THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER…I SPENT TWO DAYS ON WRITING IT. IF PEOPLE ARE BUMMED, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LOT BETTER! I PROMISE! TILL THEN, THIS WILL HAVE TO DO.**

**PEACE**


	15. Murtagh

**OKAY AS OF THIS MOMENT I WANT TO TELL EVERY REVIEWER TO LEAVE AN E-MAIL OR SIGN THE REVIEWS SO I CAN REPLY TO THEM. YOU'VE SEEN HOW MANY CHAPTERS I HAVE UP SO OBVIOUSLY I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO DO SO. I EXCET ALL BUT I WILL PREFER IF YOU LEAVE AN E-MAIL TO REPLY TO. **

**TO F-14 ACE:**

**I THINK THAT IS HILARIOUS! GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**FOR THE SAKE OF NO ARGUMENTATION, I JUST FINISHED ELDEST AND REALIZED THAT ERAGON HAD HIS SWORD TAKEN. BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY MENTIONED ERAGON HAVING THE SWORD…I CAN'T CHANGE THINGS. SORRY THAT IT IS NOT THAT EXACT. ALSO WARNING: THERE ARE SOME VIOLENT BATTLE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 15: Murtagh

"Stay tight soldiers!" John barked into his headset. Everything was pitch black inside of the tunnel, but the NVG's he wore turned his view into a green and black colored environment. Jovak and Saphira were flying side-by-side in the 'Line Abreast' formation above the large group of trucks. The cave was well built and extremely high so the dragons could flap their wings comfortably.

_I see something! _Saphira exclaimed to Eragon. The young rider turned his head to the right side of the tunnel to see a white figure dash behind a stalagmite growing from the ground.

"Eragon!" John came in. "Did you see that?"

"Yes," Eragon replied. "It was very bright too."

"The NVG's pick up on heat signatures," John explained. "It a good thing that our guys are in the trucks or else it could be pretty ugly for us to tell the difference." He looked down at the convoy.

"Hotel one, this is over watch, come in Hotel one!"

"We have you over watch!" a soldier came online. "What do you have for us?"

"We have spotted a tango to your three o'clock position," John replied. "Keep your eyes on that side until we spot something else." Eragon turned to face John and Jovak.

"What does our right side have to do with a clock?" he asked.

"It is used to tell direction," John exclaimed. "Twelve o'clock means in front of us, six o'clock means behind us, three o'clock means to the right, and nine o'clock means to the left." (A/N: From Eldest Eragon had a 'time teller' so let's just guess that it was a clock okay?) Suddenly, John's headset came to life with the annoying crackle of a dozen voices rambling at once.

"Contact!" One voice screamed. "Two o'clock behind the rocks!"  
"How many?" John asked. He and Eragon scanned the side for anything, but came up empty.

"I saw about four just run past there!" the soldier informed. John tapped Jovak on his neck.

_Let's check it out! _Jovak said as he veered off, breaking the formation with Saphira.

_Keep your eyes peeled, _John reminded him. Jovak swooped down low to the side where the large rock was and flew over it. John had his rifle up to his shoulder, ready to fire if need be, but nothing was there. John whispered a fowl curse.

"They aren't over here!" John exclaimed. "Eragon. Do you see anything?"

"No," Eragon replied. "They hide well."

"Over watch to Hotel One," John barked. "Slow your pace and let's lure them out!"

"Roger that over watch," came the reply. The sound of the engines bounced off of the rocky walls as they slowed their approach to a minor crawl. Jovak connected again with Saphira as both lowered the speed of their flight.

"Nine o'clock!" another voice chimed in. "Tango nine o'clock. On the left side!"

"How many?" John asked.

The sound of gunfire filled the cavern followed by more directions from the soldiers below. John placed one hand on Jovak's saddle as he held his rifle with his other.

_Do you see them? _John asked his dragon.

_Behind us, _Jovak replied. _Just above the vehicles. _John let out a small chuckle.

"Sit tight," John said to the soldiers below. "Me and Eragon are going to light up the place a bit!" John directed Jovak into a hard bank to the left to turn them completely around. Saphira followed suit as both dragons descended to the line of Urgal troops trying to hide against the rocks.

"NOW!" John screamed. Jovak and Saphira opened up their mouths and let a giant stream of liquid fire fly from their throats. The fire seemed to splash against the rocks illuminating the tunnel and torching the Urgals that were causing such a nuisance.

"More tangos!" a soldier screamed. An M-1 Abrams tank turned it's turret to the left and let the machineguns on top rip through the side of the tunnel. Three Urgal archers fell dead after the dust settled.

"Keep it up!" John whooped.

"Clear!" a soldier informed. "No sign of tangos!"

"Verify?" John asked.

"This is Hotel Six," a driver boomed. "This section is clear."

"Hotel One pick up the pace until our next contact," John ordered. He turned over to Eragon who was still flying beside him.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"I am," Eragon replied. "This is almost wrong…almost!"

The convoy progressed through the tunnel for two hours without finding a single demon. The vehicles were moving at over forty miles an hour and it was only possible due to the cleanliness of the path they were traveling on. There were very few straight a ways in the cavern and this worried John.

"We may be in here awhile," John said to the troops. "Lets break here and send out a scout team to check for any more hostility."

"Roger that, over watch!" came the reply.

_Something is out there! _Saphira said to Eragon. _I can't see it, but it is there._

_What is it? _Eragon asked. She sniffed the air and growled while she flew beside Jovak.

_I know that smell, _she muttered. _Urgals are near._

_How many?_

_That I know not! _Saphira replied hatefully. Eragon relayed her message to John.

"Jovak told me," John said. "That is why we are stopping to find them. We are going to be the scout team." John told Jovak to head for the ground and he did it willingly. When he touched down, John leapt off of his dragon and crouched down with his weapon drawn. Eragon did the same.

"Hotel one," John said. "Stay cool and stay alert. Me and Eragon are doing the scout."  
"Okay over watch," came the reply. "Do you need any help?"

"Naw," John said. "Just keep those engines running and your eyes moving. We should be finished in a few minutes." John motioned for Eragon to move closer to him as Jovak and Saphira leapt into the dark covered sky to protect their riders.

"We are going to check the right flank," John explained, "then we move over to the…?"

_Urgals! _Jovak suddenly shouted in his mind. John watched as a lone Urgal lit his arrow on fire and loosed it at the cavern wall. The fire on the arrow suddenly burst over the cavern walls stretching flames across the sides all the way until the fire was out of sight.

"I knew it!" John screamed. He took off his NVG and set it beside him. The fire was too bright and the goggles focused too much on it instead of the figure that started it.

"Tango!" a soldier screamed. "Our six!"

"I have some at our four, three, and two, o'clock," another soldier warned.

"Nine and eight o'clock!" Directions flew out as a swarm of enemy soldiers emerged from the now lit rocky sides. John reacted quickly and popped a few rounds into some nearby Urgals.

"Fire, fire, fire!" John repeated forcefully. "Don't throw anything explosive! This could go down on us with one well placed blast!" Eragon placed his M-4 up to his shoulder and placed a round into a sword wielding demon's eye, splattering its brains over the cavern wall. Machineguns were creating a whirlpool of bangs and pops as bullets ricocheted off of the stones and rocks. John grabbed Eragon and hoisted him up onto a layer of rock only ten feet from the slew of Urgals. John climbed up himself and lay on his stomach with his rifle still on his shoulder. Amid the confusion, no Urgal realized that the two were ready to fire on their right flank. John noticed an Urgal look at them and snarl before he squeezed his trigger and blew out the demon's kneecap, knocking him down like a falling tree. Eragon laid into the other demons, cutting them down quickly before one of them even had a chance to pull an arrow from its quiver.

"Four o'clock is clear!" John announced. "Keep firing. We are flanking!"

"Roger that over watch!" a soldier cried. Arrows were seen bouncing off of the armor on the trucks and tanks as if they were mere pebbles. They tried to shoot the tires, but the rubber was molded too tight for anything to puncture them. "Moving up to five o'clock."

John lifted himself off of the rocks by doing a nicely formed push up and placed his back to the wall they were beside. Eragon followed his every movement.

"Hold your fire!" John yelled. "Five o'clock is about to be clear!" John peered over the corner of the stonewall to see a dozen Urgal archers trying to pick off the gunners manning the .50 Cals on the Humvees, but these soldiers were prepared with Kevlar helmets and armor along with an additional leather pad that ran across their bodies. The arrows stuck inside the Kevlar, but they never went deep enough to even come close to the skin. John switched his M-16 to from burst fire to automatic and leaned out from the corner of the wall. He lined up his sights and pulled the trigger, shooting one Urgal in its throat and three more in their chests. Eragon emerged to finish off the rest.

"Five O'clock clear!" John screamed. He watched as Jovak and Saphira began to descend towards the occupied area across from them and the path. "Hold fire on Seven o'clock! Napalm is coming up!"

"Roger…let those suckers burn!" a voice cheered. Saphira let out the fire first, followed suit by Jovak, creating a long trail of flame and torched bodies.

_Feel our fire! _Saphira exclaimed madly. Eragon laughed. Suddenly, a loud shriek filled the smoky air of the tunnel.

"I was afraid of this!" Eragon said, shaking his head.

"What?" John asked. He raised his rifle to the sky in search of the noise.

"Murtagh!"

"Aw damn it!" John cursed. "Over watch to convoy. We have company!"

John called for Jovak who landed on a bloody Urgal, sticking his sharp talons into its open chest. Saphira landed right next to him.

"Lets get this guy!" John screamed to Eragon. Both dropped their weapons and unsheathed their swords as their mounted their dragons.

"I see him!" Eragon exclaimed. "Up above!" Saphira lifted off of the ground first as John followed closely.

"Guard your mind! He knows magic better than you or me!" Eragon warned. "I attack and you follow after I finish a blow. We will wear him out!" There was another loud shriek. John looked to run his eyes over a crimson red dragon about the size of Jovak if not more. His claws were polished white along with the spikes that lined his spine. The rider who rode astride the beast wore black metal armor and a shiny gold helmet that covered the sides of his face and his brow.

_Traitor! _Saphira growled at the dragon. _How can you be so comfortable fighting for the one who destroyed us, Thorn? _She didn't give him time to answer. Saphira opened up her mouth to let a wall of flame fly out towards him, but it was avoided by a quick barrel roll.

"Come on Eragon!" The rider taunted. "You can do much better than…UGH!" Murtagh was too busy gloating than paying attention. After Eragon delivered his attack, John flew in with Jovak and crossed into him bringing his sword across Murtagh's chest, tearing his metal armor. Thorn tried to reach out and snag Jovak's tail, but he was too slow and missed the tip by a millisecond. While Thorn was focused on Jovak, Saphira came in for another pass, smashing herself into him trying to force the rider to fall to his doom. It was not going to happen so easily. Suddenly, bullets began whizzing by the dragons.

"Hold your fire!" John screamed. "He's ours!"

The bullets stopped as John and Eragon continued to buffet the opposing rider. Eragon struck again slashing at Thorn's left foreleg. He missed by less than an inch.

"I have an idea!" John screamed. He had Jovak fly into Thorn as he tightened his grip on his DEMON CUTTER sword. They were seconds away from impact and John knew that timing was important. He waited until Thorn flapped his wings and then swung his blade down upon the left one, slicing it completely down the middle sending blood down the blade he held. The dragon lost the capability to provide enough lift and rolled to the right shrieking in both pain and fear as the ground grew closer.

A cloud of rocks and dust formed over the crash site of the dragon. Murtagh was thrown off and collided with the back end of the tail Humvee in the convoy, knocking off his helmet and smashing his face. John watched from above as the rider rushed over to Thorn who hadn't moved since he hit the ground. Eragon touched down first and quickly hopped off with his sword drawn.  
"Your betrayal led to this!" Eragon yelled. "Here is where your treachery ends!" Murtagh placed his hand on Thorn's side. He was still breathing, but the impact knocked him unconscious.

"Do what you must," Murtagh said. "I didn't want to come here. Thorn and I both knew that death would be the only thing we would accomplish. I fought to go but I am useless because he knows my true name! I would rather see a victory for you, than a victory from me. Kill me and rid this world of such evil."

Eragon raised his sword high as he approached Murtagh. His back was turned facing the fallen dragon. Eragon watched Jovak touch down next to Saphira. John quickly dismounted and ran next to him.

"What do we have here?" John mocked. "Looks like someone lost their wings!"

"Spare me new rider," Murtagh said grimly. "I have been hoping to get a chance to fight against Galbatorix, but fate had other plans for me…us. I collapsed under the pressure of torture and relinquished my true name. Only death can free me. Brother," he said turning to Eragon. "Forgive my betrayal. I had no control over my body and my actions. I want to die with honor fighting for good than for this retched king!" Murtagh spat at his own comment.

"I am at a loss for words," Eragon said. "Is there no way to reverse the spell?"

"Death is my only freedom now," Murtagh replied adding a hurtful smile. "Please, end my suffering." Eragon placed his sword at his side and attempted to walk closer to the rider, but John placed his hand out to stop him.

"What if we had his true name?" John asked. "Could it be reversed then?"

"I know not," Eragon replied. "If it did, we would be fighting with Galbatorix himself with magic. That is far too dangerous for us to do at the moment. He knows certain spells to kill us instantly and you are ill prepared for that type of battle."

"You have to destroy me!" Murtagh cried. "I swore in the ancient language that I would succeed in keeping our attackers at bay or kill the new rider. I can't fail. If I return, I am dead for breaking my vows."

"He has a point," Eragon stated. "There is nothing we can do."

"What if he fought it himself?" John asked. "Willpower. Like breaking an addiction."

"If it were possible," Eragon said. "It would only drive him mad."

"I will rather go insane than fight against you," Murtagh said. He got to his feet and turned to face the two other riders. Soldiers were exiting their trucks to watch what was occurring.

"What happens if he swears something completely opposite," John asked. "Like 'I'd rather fight on your side than fight for and complete the orders of Galbatorix's upon my word as a rider?' It would cancel it out. What would happen then?"

Before Eragon could answer, Murtagh repeated the entire statement in the ancient language. Eragon screamed and balled his fist.

"You just committed suicide you fool!" he screamed. "It is a double negative. You fight for Galbatorix there for you will kill yourself for doing so!" John threw him a quizzical look.

"Hold on here!" John screamed. "Look he didn't say 'I would rather die that fight alongside Galbatorix. Why would he kill himself?" Eragon placed a hand over his chin in deep thought.

"Wow," Eragon said under his breath. "You have seriously progressed. You are right: he shouldn't kill himself. I give you praise for creating such a detailed and wise statement. However, Galbatorix will fight hard to regain control and his power would either force Murtagh to give up or be killed. He still is doomed."

"Then let me live my final hours in honor instead of shame!" Murtagh yelled. "I did not wish for this to betray the only family I have left. Please, let me join this crusade and die fitfully. I will use everything the king has taught me against him until I have no strength to even stand. Hopefully by then you may overthrow Galbatorix and bring me peace once again."

"Trust takes a lot longer to heal!" Eragon shouted. John walked over to the rider.

"You repeated my statement in the ancient language," John explained. "That means that it was the truth. Your 'brother' may not trust you and I see a good reason why, but I don't think you would cause us that much trouble anyways. If you do I will grab my rifle, stick it up your ass and pump enough lead into you to make you a pencil. Am I understood? Or do I have to say that in the ancient language?"

Murtagh inclined his head and dropped his sword. John smiled. "Until we see enough trust in you, your only weapon will be that sword. If you fly on 'Thorn,' we must be with you at all times. You will never leave our sights until we see that you can be trusted."

"Thorn needs to recite the statement as well," Murtagh said. "He is wounded from our conflicts. After I heal him, I will make sure that he says it word by word."

"Cool," John said, trying to sound intimidating. He turned over to Eragon. "I know you really don't like this, but we just received an insider who can give us the dirt on Galbatorix. This may help our battle strategy drastically…?"

"Or destroy it!" Eragon retorted. John shook his head.

"If an enemy offers a surrender, you always respect it," John muttered. "Mercy is a wonderful thing and today our mercy has gotten us another rider. What luck huh?"

"If you want to call it that!" Eragon growled. He sheathed Zor'ac and watched as Murtagh healed Thorn's wounds. "This is one idea that I feel will harm us in the future."

"Look around you, Eragon!" John yelled. "He couldn't get away from us if he tried. We had to do something besides kill him."

"It would have been a better choice…?"

"Shut up!" John screamed. 'I am tired of hearing this. We need him and we can use him. End of discussion…?"

"Is there a problem, Corporal?" a female voice interrupted him. It was Lacy. John shook his head and let his blonde hair bounce slightly against his face.

"No," he said. "Just gaining an ally."

**AFTER READING ELDEST I THOUGHT ABOUT USING THE ANCIENT LANGUAGE TO REVERSE DIFFERENT STATEMENTS. I FIGURED IT WORKED AND I HAVE A BIT OF A PLAN TO WORK WITH IT TOO. IF YOU LIKE IT…AWESOME. HATE IT? I'M SORRY BUT BEAR WITH ME.**

**REVIEW BECAUSE I LIKE THEM!**

**PEACE**


	16. Terms of Surrender

Chapter 16: Terms of Surrender

"So what do we have here?" Murtagh asked surveying a nearby Humvee. "It's a carriage without horses? And what are these?" He pointed to the M-16 that John had over his shoulder.

"Rifles," John explained. "Hell of a lot more powerful than a bow and arrow." Murtagh focused his attention to a group of soldiers that were laughing and counting the arrows lodged in their Kevlar armor.  
"I count seven!" one soldier joked. Others began squabbling over the amount.

"Point has been proved," Murtagh said. He looked to see that Thorn was rising from where he hit the ground.

_Are you okay? _Murtagh asked. Thorn shook his large red head and growled.

_My head is throbbing, _Thorn replied. _Are we dead? _

_No my friend, _Murtagh said. _Though we may be soon. We are fighting with these soldiers now._

_What about Galbatorix? _Thorn hissed. _He knows our true name! We can't fight against it! _

_We have to try! _Murtagh muttered. _They have the power to overthrow him! If we are to be killed, wouldn't you rather die with honor? _He made his dragon recite the statement he did in the ancient language and then turned to face Eragon.

"Look," Murtagh told him. "I know where this tunnel exits. It takes you straight into Gil'ead. There is about a hundred thousand of his troops in that city."

"What do you think we should do?" John asked. Eragon tapped John on the shoulder.

"Remember what he swore to the King," Eragon exclaimed. "It is possible that he can still do so."

"We don't know what is up there!" John said firmly. "I would rather trust an insider than risk killing my entire squadron." He turned to face Murtagh. "Well?"

"Me and Thorn have flown through these tunnels," the traitor replied. "there is another exit in Ceunon just before Carvahall. You can exit there, go through the forest area and cross the Hardarac Desert to reach Farthen Dur."

Eragon leaned into John's ear.

"That is the Varden," Eragon explained. "They have pushed into Surda now." He stopped to think. "We could head for Ellesmera!"  
"Why?" John asked.

"They are the elves I told you about," Eragon replied. "We could convince them to join the battle and head South West into Surda to rally more troops!" He turned to face Murtagh.

"I refuse to let you go in there!" Eragon growled. "I must first enter the place alone to let them know that you all are allies."

"Well then," John exclaimed. "Mount up soldiers! Murtagh, take us to the Ceunon."

"Very well," Murtagh replied. He watched as Thorn flapped his wings to make sure they were still working. Jovak and Saphira landed next to him and inspected the red dragon.

_We accept your pardon, _Jovak said. _Even though you will be fighting for us, trust is the hardest thing to earn. _Saphira hummed briefly at the wise statement Jovak said.

_I am aware, _Thorn replied with his head bowed. He crouched so Murtagh could reach his saddle. _Follow closely, _Thorn said. _I shall prove my loyalty to your clan. _

Jovak and Saphira crouched as well as Eragon and John hopped onto their saddles.

"MOVE IT OUT!" John hollered to the convoy. Engines came to life as the massive group of vehicles began moving once again.

"Murtagh!" John screamed. "Keep pace with the trucks!" Murtagh nodded. Thorn leapt into the air and spread his wings to take flight. Saphira and Jovak were only a half a second away.

"I still disagree with your idea," Eragon said via his headset. John shook his head.

"He can help us!" John exclaimed. "There is a good chance that he knows the king's weaknesses."

_John is right, little one, _Saphira said to the young rider. Eragon sighed knowing that he had been defeated.

"Urgals are up ahead!" John heard Murtagh scream. "Along the rocks. They're archers with burning arrows and they expect me to be on their side. Let me do something."

"This is the way to earn our trust," John screamed back. "We'll hold back until you tell us it's clear." John fell back and touched down on the path, stopping the trucks from moving forward. Eragon reluctantly did the same.

"He could be setting us up for an ambush!" Eragon yelled. "This is poor choice, John!"

John got off of his saddle and stepped over to Eragon.

"You may be the better rider," John screamed, "but I know a hell of a lot more battle strategies that you. I realize that he is your family and he has betrayed you, but he has asked forgiveness for it. This doesn't mean that we have to completely trust him, but it also doesn't mean that we have to treat him so poorly." Eragon crossed his arms and sighed. After two seconds of arguing, Murtagh emerged from the corner of the tunnel.

"I told them to head back to Gil'ead," Murtagh said as he landed next to them. "No turning back for me now."

John turned his attention to Eragon who was glaring at his brother.

"Are there any others in here?" John asked. Murtagh shook his head.

"They were the last resistance force," Murtagh explained. "We must hurry! They will be back within the hour!"

"Awesome!" John whooped. "Lets go. Murtagh, lead the way." Thorn leapt into the air yet again with Saphira and Jovak close behind.

It took another two hours before John and the convoy broke through into the city of Ceunon. It was an eerie sight. The roads were littered with the bodies of unarmed civilians and several homes were either on fire or burned to the ground. John made the vehicles park side-by-side and ordered everyone to dismount after he touched down with Jovak.

"Give me ten men to sweep the area!" John ordered. "Look for any survivors and keep your eyes peeled for any tangos!" The sun was actually setting, creating a discussing smoke-filled sunset.

"What happened here?" John asked Murtagh who touched down beside him.

"Galbatorix," Murtagh replied. "He ordered his soldiers to destroy this town when he received information of a rebel hiding in it. I did not partake in this, John." John looked on the road to see the carnage before him.

"This guy is a psycho!" John screamed. He took his M-16 off of his shoulder and placed it at his firing position.

"Eragon," John called. "Help me check for survivors!"

"It's no use," Murtagh said. "When Galbatorix orders a town to be destroyed, nothing survives. They even slaughter the people's pets." Suddenly, gunfire broke out from behind him.

"Tangos!" a voice screamed in John's headset. "There's a few inside!"

John pointed to a few more soldiers. "Come with us!" he said calmly. "We're going to clean house."

John, Eragon, Murtagh, and the other soldiers lined up beside a large three-story house that had no doors or windows.

"Flash 'em!" John whispered. A soldier pulled out a long object and pulled out a pin that was attached to it. The soldier suddenly tossed the object into a hole where a window would have been in the house.

"Don't look at it!" John warned. Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" John screamed. All of the soldiers piled into the home pointing their weapons in every direction. A Kull (AN: Kull and Urgal are both the same thing…at least in my opinion) suddenly appeared in front of the team, but the buckshot of a 12-gauge shotgun a soldier was carrying blew off its head.

"We still have tangos left in buildings!" John announced over his headset. "Everyone pick a building and clean it out!"  
"Yes sir!" came the reply. John took his left hand off of his rifle to point to the set of wooden stairs in the back of the room. All soldiers took positions as another soldier tossed in another flash grenade. There was a loud pop followed by intense screaming of both fear and rage.

"MOVE!" John screamed. The team forced their way up the staircase and let their rounds fly into a group of Urgals who were swinging their swords and axes in a literal blind rage.

"It stuns them!" John explained to the two brothers. "Ruins their hearing and blinds them also. Its what we use if we don't know if there are friends or enemies in buildings."  
"It is a brilliant strategy," Murtagh stated. "Your country is very advanced." Large footsteps could be heard from the third story above them. One set was heading down the stairs. John quickly threw his rifle up to where he could see the sights and pulled the trigger, tearing through the Kull's chest and splattering blood along the wall behind it.

"That was for this town!" a soldier shouted. John put his finger to his mouth to quiet him. "There are still more upstairs," John whispered. "I want one alive!" John looked to see that there were two sets of staircases that lead to the third floor. "Take flanking positions," John ordered silently. "I'll take Eragon and Murtagh. Wait until we go up to avoid friendly fire."

"Okay," the soldiers said together. John slowly began climbing the stairs with his M-16 raised to his shoulder. Eragon was behind him with his M-4, and Murtagh had his sword out and ready.

John poked his head out from the staircase to see four Urgals surrounding a civilian with swords and axes ready for blood.

"We have a civilian here," John said to Murtagh, who passed the announcement to the soldiers at the other staircase. They nodded and focused again at the task at hand.  
"NOW!" John jumped three stairs and used the butt of his rifle to smack an Urgal in its mouth, knocking it to the floor with a loud crash. Eragon opened fire with his M-4 and riddled another Urgal with bullets. Two more Urgals were left and they were facing John, Eragon, and Murtagh. John let out a smile at the demons' stupidity.

"Look behind you!" John barked. The Urgals turned to meet the barrels of a shotgun, MP-5, and M-16 from the flanking soldiers.

"Don't even move!" John screamed. "Drop your weapons and you will not be harmed!" The Urgals reluctantly dropped their axes at his command.

"They understand English?" a soldier asked. One of the Kull sneered at his comment and attempted to charge the soldiers behind it, but John placed three rounds into it's back as it charged away from him. "You want to die the same way?" John asked the other Urgal who was shaking and balling its giant fists.

"I have a few questions for you!" John said. "One, why did you invade my country?"  
"We must do what our King demands!" the Kull growled.

"Question two: How many soldiers do you have?"

"I know not!" the demon hissed.

"Really?" John asked sarcastically. He raised his rifle and aimed at the beast's shoulder. "Give me a guess on how many?"

"There is one hundred thousand soldiers in Gil'ead," the demon said in a raspy voice. "Our kind is no more than that amount."

"Question three: What are the king's battle strategies?"

"I will die before telling you that!" the Urgal roared. John laughed.

"Why would I kill our ultimatum?" John asked. "You are going to give the King our notice of invasion and our terms." He took a pen from his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper from one of the soldiers in front of him. "In order for us to leave peacefully, he must surrender, step down from the throne, and pay the victims for his war crimes. If these are not done within two weeks, we will take him off by force."

"He will never do that!" Murtagh mentioned. "He is too arrogant to think that he could be killed. Plus he has the most powerful magicians who can kill with one sentence!"

"Do you know where these magicians are?" John asked. He folded the piece of paper and sent the Urgal running toward Gil'ead.

"Yes," Murtagh replied. "I know what barrack they reside in. There is about twenty of them." John turned to head down the stairs.

"The sooner we find out where we are…the better things will be in the future!"

**CHAPTER 16 WOOT WOOT! THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REALLY INTERESTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. STILL I THINK I AM ONLY HALF WAY!**

**PEACE**


	17. Ra'zac

**WARNING WAR SCENE BUT NOT AS GRAPHIC AS THE LAST ONES. I THINK EVERYONE IS SAFE WITH THIS ONE, BUT THERE ARE STILL THE SQUEMISH PEOPLE OUT THERE SO I'LL STILL MAKE A WARNING.**

Chapter 17: Ra'zac!

"Fox trot Delta to CQ," a soldier said calmly into his radio. "Come in CQ."

John sat beside the young soldier and watched the sun disappear into night.

"Come on!" he groaned. "Do you have anything?"

"No reply sir," the young soldier said. He switched frequencies and tried again.

"Keep going until you have something," John said as he slapped the soldier on his back jokingly. He then got up from his position and walked over to Eragon who was lying next to their dragons.

"It feels good to be home," Eragon sighed. Saphira lifted her head from her paws and nodded. John shook his head and smiled.

"We're in a bit of a pickle right now, bro," John said. "Apparently, we can't reach the command post. We have a GPS and it says that this place is uncharted."

"What do you know?" Eragon asked.

"Well," John chimed. "From what our GPS says, we are up a bit on an…island. This country is huge though! How we haven't discovered it is up for grabs right now."

"Corporal!" a voice screamed from behind him. John turned to see the radio operator waving frantically at him.

"I have something!" the soldier screamed. John and Eragon both got up and rushed over including Jovak and Saphira.

"Fox Trot this is CQ," a voice squawked over the radio. "We have you. What is your current position?"

John reached up and snatched the small phone from the operator.

"CQ," John replied. "We were hoping you could tell us. Our GPS says that this country is uncharted. We have no coordinates to give you. How copy?"

"We're tracking the signal now Fox Trot," the voice said back. "You are right, this thing has never been marked."  
"Any close references?" John asked. There was a brief silence on the other side of the radio.

"The closest I can see," the voice said, "is Catalina, but it is about five hundred miles away!"

"Any air support if needed?" John asked. He turned his attention to the large groups of soldiers placing up combat tents in the village.

"There are a few U.S controlled air bases near your area," he informed. "I don't see anything withholding them."

"Keep in contact CQ," John said. "We may have some targets for them. Fox Trot Delta out." John placed the phone on its receiver and turned to face Eragon.

"Where is Murtagh?" John asked. Eragon pointed to a group of soldiers who were struggling with assembling a combat tent. Murtagh was in the middle of the group with the look of determination and stress on his face as he slid in the rods to hold the tent up and Thorn was using his giant claws to keep the tent from collapsing on his rider or the other soldiers.

"Do you trust him now?" John asked Eragon.

"Nay," he replied. "He must do more than aide the troops to gain my trust again." John watched as Thorn's claws slipped on the smooth vinyl covering of the tent, causing the tent to collapse on both Murtagh and the soldiers. One by one the soldiers emerged swearing loudly and kicking the dirt. When Murtagh emerged, the group erupted in laughter and tried to assemble the tent again.

_Jovak? _John asked.

_Yes, _his dragon replied cunningly.

_Think you could help them out a bit? _John asked. _They're having a little bit of difficulty with that tent. Did you see what happened?_

_It was very amusing, _Jovak chuckled. _I am on my way. _John smiled.

_How is Saphira? _He asked. There was a brief uneasy silence.

_She has found a nesting ground for us tonight, _Jovak sighed out. _It is in the hills not far from here. She wants to converse with me about something._

_What is it? _John asked.

_She refuses to tell me, _Jovak laughed. _Is this okay with you young one?_

_Hey, _John replied. _I am not your master, but a friend. You should never have to ask permission from me to do anything. I'm perfectly okay with you being elsewhere; just make sure that if I need you, you get here fast._

_Understood._

_Love you, bro, _John said.

_And I do as well, _Jovak replied. John turned to face Eragon.

"Well," John said. "I just had a little chat with Jovak. Has Saphira told you anything?"

"We are always talking," Eragon replied. "Even now. She's telling me to tell you to mind your own matters."

"Hey," John joked. "Tell her that I am just looking out for my friend." Eragon stood silent for a second until he smiled widely.

"She says," Eragon started, "that Jovak is old enough to where he doesn't need to be looked after…even from his rider!" Eragon laughed out the last part and John glared at him for a second.

"Where is she?" John asked. Eragon stood silent again.

"That's strange," he said. "She won't tell me." Suddenly, the night sky was filled with the swift pattern of loud thumps.

"Why tell you?" John asked as he looked to the sky. "She's right here!" Saphira touched down right next to Eragon and turned to growl at John.

_Even modern humans can never respect our privacy! _She hissed. Eragon relayed her message to John.

_Saphira? _John asked inside his mind. He had connected to another being besides Jovak, and he was quite proud of himself for doing so.

_Congratulations, _Saphira said sarcastically inside his head. _You have contacted me. Now why must you be so curious in our matters? _

_I just wanted to know what the conversation was going to be about, _John replied respectfully. _I heard him say that you found a nesting ground and the first thought that went in my head was…?_

_Well, _Saphira interrupted. _You are close, but yet so far away. _She quickly withdrew from his mind leaving behind a gentle laugh. John focused his attention yet again to the soldiers to see that they had succeeded thanks to Jovak and Thorn. Saphira suddenly lifted off into the sky to fly towards the other dragons.

"I am sorry," John said to Eragon, "but your dragon has a harsh sense of humor."

"I heard," Eragon replied. "You should be proud of contacting her though. It takes a lot of strength to do so." John focused his attention to the tree line. Strange figures were bounding between the limbs, hopping back and fourth with blinding speed.

"Look sharp!" John suddenly screamed. "Hostiles in the trees!" Every soldier dropped what they were doing and headed for their rifles. M-1 Abrams tanks were positioning themselves to where they were between the encampment and the trees in front of them.

"If you see it shoot it!" John screamed. Eragon grabbed his M-4 and ran down to the tanks with John right behind him. Murtagh joined in the sprint.

"What's going on?" Murtagh screamed amid the rumbles of tanks and APC's.

"There are some really freaky things moving in the trees!" John exclaimed.

"It's the Ra'zac!" Eragon screamed over to Murtagh. The rider's face turned ghost white.

"They are after me!" Murtagh screamed. "I must flee! If they find me! I will be killed and so will you!"

"You ain't going anywhere!" John screamed. Suddenly he tossed Murtagh his M-16.

"You've gained enough trust in my opinion!" John yelled. "Find a spot next to a few soldiers and they will teach you how to use it!"

"What will you do?" Murtagh asked. John smiled while running and reached behind him to unsheathe both of his blades. Eragon turned his head towards John.

"The ra'zac are deadly enemies!" Eragon warned. "If they break through, we may only last a few minutes!"

The forest seemed to move as more figures began jumping through the trees.

"Jesus!" John screamed. "How many are there?"

The three finally reached the front line and positioned themselves. John sheathed his swords and attached himself to a .50 cal machinegun while Eragon stayed beside him with his M-4. Murtagh moved further down the line and set up with the same soldiers he helped earlier. John reached behind his ear to turn on his headset.

"Alpha dogs, do you copy?" John asked regarding to the tanks.

"This is Alpha," they replied. "We are on standby, awaiting your orders Corporal."

"Send a few rounds into the trees!" John said. They were only twenty feet from the tanks in front of them and it was an incredible sight to see all twenty tanks turn their turrets to face the forest.

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" the commander of the tank force screamed. At once, all twenty tanks jerked back as the explosive rounds leapt from their barrels and smashed into the trees, sending splintered wood and dirt in all directions along with the shrapnel from the round in itself.

"Good hit!" John screamed. "Bring it closer and fire for effect!"

"Roger sir!" the commander replied. At the same command, the tanks fired in unison, tearing through the forest.

"Does anyone have a visual?" John asked. He looked to see Thorn, Saphira, and Jovak fly away from the fight.

_Where are you going? _John asked.

_We have discovered something! _Jovak replied. _We will inform you later!_

_Stay high, _John said. _If you sweep low, you may meet a tank round!_

_I will be careful. _John pushed Jovak away from his mind and focused on the warzone.

"We have tangos!" a soldier screamed. "Our left flank. About twenty of them!" John looked to his left to see twenty foul creatures bound across their main line. They had a dark cloak over their heads but their hands and feet looked as if they were mixed with an ugly species of bird. John let go of his gun and pulled his swords out.

"Time to party!" John screamed. Every soldier on the line rushed forward towards the Ra'zac with their rifles blazing, some Ra'zac were cut down by the shots, but many jumped out of the way and tossed some daggers into the troops, stabbing one in the arm and another in his shoulder. John leapt forward and attempted to bring his blades down on one of the Ra'zac, but his blow was quickly parried with its daggers, knocking John to the ground. The Ra'zac approached John while he was reaching for his 9mm and prepared to drive its dagger deep into his chest. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out and the Ra'zac in front of him dropped its dagger and leaned backward, showing a hole in his chest. John swept his leg out to knock the beast down for good and jumped up to his feet to see Murtagh holding his M-16 with a smile on his face.

"I can get used to this!" Murtagh exclaimed. John smiled and scooped up his two swords.

"Lets finish them off!" John screamed. He ran forward and charged into a lone Ra'zac, slicing its back open. Another one appeared and John quickly swung at its neck, slicing through the hood and its skin underneath. Another member of the Ra'zac tried to toss a dagger at a soldier, but John used his magic to catch the blade and return it to its sender, sticking into the enemy's forehead. He turned to see that Eragon was smiting several Ra'zac with his blade after his M-4 ran out of ammunition. Within moments, the count of twenty dwindled down to none.

The battle lasted about an hour and all of the soldiers were exhausted. Two soldiers had been injured and one was killed by a Ra'zac who sneaked behind him and slit his throat. Besides the one loss, the battle was a complete victory. The soldiers that were stabbed were able to carry a rifle within moments thanks to Eragon and John's healing powers.

"Do you still want to leave?" John asked Murtagh, who was staring at the M-16 in his own hands.

"This is a mighty weapon," Murtagh replied. "Louder and faster than arrows!"

"Deadlier too," John replied. He turned and pointed to a group of soldiers who were standing nearby.

"Sweep the forest!" John ordered. "Make sure that nothing is still out there that isn't supposed to be. " Saphira and Jovak touched down next to him.

_We have been following a group of strange beings! _Jovak said. _They headed south towards Gil'ead. _

_They are Ra'zac, _John replied. _We just got into a scuffle with twenty of them. They killed one of our men._

_I send my condolences, _Jovak said, bowing his head. Saphira did the same. John turned to her.

_Eragon is down near the tanks, _he told her. _He is reloading all of the emplaced weapons. He may want some company. _Saphira nodded and flew off leaving John alone with Jovak.

_If we were here…?" _

_No, _John said bluntly. _He didn't pay attention and suffered the price for it. It was no ones fault but his._

_I understand. _John turned toward the forest to see the bright flickers of the flames from the tanks. It was completely dark now and John couldn't believe that they had destroyed a group of hostiles without NVG's. It was the first battle in this new country, and the end result was positive for them. It was obvious that Galbatorix had received the note he sent him and it was more obvious that he had neglected those terms. The battle for Alagasia has begun!

**WELL CHAPTER 17 AND ONLY 24 REVIEWS. I AM SO CLOSE PEOPLE! ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK MARCUS FOR STICKING TO MY STORY. (BY THE WAY FOR YOU I FEEL YOUR PAIN ABOUT WORKING FAST FOOD. I DID A 16 HOUR SHIFT WITH ONE TEN MINUTE BREAK 5:30am to about 10:15pm SO YEAH)**

**PEACE**


	18. What a Mood Killer

**IT ONLY GETS BETTER FROM HERE! THANKS TO SUNCHANG AND SOCKZ FOR REVIEWING ALONG WITH MY BUDDY MARCUS. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

Chapter 18: A Total Mood Killer

Jovak and Saphira were perched in the small foothills in the forest. It was well past midnight and their riders were asleep along with the other soldiers. From their position, Saphira and Jovak could see any threat that approached the large army. Thorn decided to stay next to Murtagh just in case anything personal happened; both dragons thought it was a brilliant idea.

_What was it you wanted to tell me? _Jovak asked as he lifted his head from his paws to look into her sapphire eyes. _I have been rather anxious._

_Well love, _Saphira started, _I have been doing a lot of thinking during our time together._

_What about? _Jovak asked. Saphira hummed in a low but satisfying rumble.

_I have been thinking dearly about us, _she replied. _Our feelings toward each other are very strong. _She nuzzled his head with hers and closed her eyes.

_After Galbatorix falls and we no longer have to fight, _she said slowly as if she was searching for the right words to say, but she suddenly stopped.

_What is it love? _Jovak asked. She opened her large blue eyes and stared into Jovak's.

_I do not know how to say this, _Saphira stumbled on her words. _Jovak, when all of this is done, may we…raise young…together? _If dragons could blush, Saphira would have been beat red.

_Saphira, _Jovak cooed gently as he rubbed his nose with her's. _We can have all the hatchlings you would prefer! This is outstanding news love!_

_I know, _Saphira replied. She laid her head down on her paws and giggled slightly. _I wonder what our hatchling would look like? Better yet, do we want it to be a rider's dragon or keep it free?_

_We will decide in time, _Jovak replied wisely. _We must focus first on the battle. If either one of us is lost, our future would be a mere dream. I look forward to being a father to our kin someday._

_A part of me doesn't want to wait, _Saphira sighed. _What if something happens to either one…if not all of us? The dragon race would be extinct and it would be my fault._

_Never say that love, _Jovak scorned. He got up and placed his wing over her, lying his head down next to hers. _We already have much to protect. What would it be like if we had to look after our riders and our young?_

_That is why I chose you, _Saphira replied smugly. _At first you seemed a bit of a stone head, but you matured into a very wise dragon. _

_I think that is a compliment, _Jovak laughed. _Thank you for choosing me to start a family with, Saphira._

_Thank you dearly for accepting my offer, _Saphira replied. _Perhaps we will both know when the time is right._

_Perhaps, love. _Jovak said gently. He closed his eyes, but a loud repetitive noise forced his eyelids open.

_What was that? _Saphira asked, raising her head up to inspect the strange sounds. Both dragons scanned the dark ground for anything until their eyes came upon a long line of Urgal soldiers marching toward the encampment.

_No! _Jovak mouthed. He shot to his feet quickly and watched as Saphira pushed herself up as well.

_I'll stall them! _Jovak yelled to her. _Contact Eragon! _Saphira stood silently for a second.

_It's no use, _she replied. _He is sleeping. I must wake him. _

_Quickly love! _Jovak screamed. The noise was louder and the line of soldiers was about five miles out. Saphira leapt down from the nest and flew towards the campsite.

_Take care of yourself, _Saphira said while flying. _I love you._

_I love you as well, _Jovak cried. He quickly leapt from the other side of the hill and flew towards the soldiers.

_John! _Jovak screamed through his mental link. There was no answer. The Urgals lit torches while they approached, illuminating the mile-long line they had formed. Jovak flew straight towards the front of the line and inhaled. When he opened his maw, a stream of liquid fire threw itself from his inside and splashed against the line as Jovak flew over it. He managed to only burn less than a hundred feet of Urgals, and there were so many more left unharmed. He watched as the hundreds of burning Urgals scattered from the line and ran into nearby fields, lighting them on fire. Both sides of the path the Urgals were on were aflame meaning that there was nowhere to go but forward. Jovak smiled when he realized that he had them trapped.

- - - - -

John and Eragon were sleeping in one of the combat tents with twenty other soldiers. It was dark and filled with the sounds of grunts and snores quite possibly from John. Saphira lifted up the tent flap with one of her claws and peeked inside, thankful that Eragon was the closest to the doorway. She stretched her neck out and nudged him hard in his chest.

_Wake up! _She screamed to him. He still didn't budge. Saphira stretched out farther and flipped him over with her nose, causing him to jump up to his feet.

_Urgals! _She screamed when Eragon faced her.

_Where? _Eragon asked.

_Too close, _Saphira replied. _Jovak is fighting them off as we speak. _Eragon suddenly turned to his right and kicked a figure buried in a sleeping bag. There was a loud curse that came from the sleeping bag before John poked his head out from inside of it.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Saphira says Urgals are near!" Eragon exclaimed in a dull whisper. "We need to prepare. Jovak is out stalling them." John swore even louder.

"RISE AND SHINE SOLDIERS!" John announced loudly in the tent. "Get your asses up and grab your rifles. We have incoming."

"Again?" a soldier groaned.

_John? _A voice contacted him.

_How is it? _John asked.

_Not good, _Jovak replied. _They are heading your way. I have destroyed many, but the line of soldiers continues._

_Give me an estimated time until they reach here._

_Around an hour, friend, _Jovak replied grimly.

_How is the terrain on their sides? _John asked.

_Ablaze, _Jovak said. _Their only chance is to move straight on the path._

_I have an idea, _John said. _Keep holding them. _John quickly pushed Saphira out of the way and exited the tent only to enter into another one close by.

"Listen up!" John screamed waking the soldiers. "We have incoming and they are an hour out! I need to know who can handle explosives?" All of the soldiers raised their hands.

"Good," John said. "Get your gear and your NVG's and meet me at the Humvees up front. I want you all there by yesterday, you get me?"

"Yes Corporal!" they screamed. Eragon walked into the tent just as the soldiers ran out.

"What is your plan?" Eragon asked. John shook his head.

"Get onto Saphira and help out Jovak," John said worriedly. "You need to keep them back until I give the word."  
"What is it?" Eragon asked.

"I'm taking a crew of demolitions experts," John replied, "and we are going to set a bunch of mines on the path they are traveling on. With luck, we may narrow the forces down to a few hundred."

"Saphira says that the line is about a mile long," Eragon stated. "That is a lot of troops."

"You and Jovak can knock some out!" John exclaimed. "There is no time! Go!"

**CHAPTER 18! IT'S ABOUT TO GET REALLY UGLY. I FIGURED TO PUT IN A LITTLE JOVAK X SAPHIRA STUFF TO THICKEN THE STORYLINE A BIT. NEXT CHAPTERR WILL BE PRETTY GRUESOME…I PROMISE.**

**PEACE**


	19. Operation Firefly

**WARNING, JUST AS I PROMISED, THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY ROUGH AND GRAPHIC. THERE ARE EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS AND…AH WHO CARES? YOU PROBABLY ENJOY THIS STUFF ANYWAYS (LOL). THANKS AGAIN TO MY FRIEND MARCUS (BTW, YOU SHOULD GET A PROFILE HERE) AND **

**WARTHOGHITHHIKER (A-10 WARTHOGS ARE NEXT TO ARRIVE FIRST. I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIT IN THE F-22 RAPTER BECAUSE THAT IS USUALLY MEANT FOR INTERCEPTING OR DOGFIGHTING, UNLIKE THE F-15 EAGLE WHICH IS AN ALL PURPOSE FIGHTER. I'LL STILL KEEP CHECKING). STILL NOWHERE CLOSE TO FINISHED.**

**ALSO, NEW WORK IS OUT:**

**Speak to Me**

**&**

**A Night To Remember **

**Both stories need reviews. Speak to me is a song fic and A Night to Remember is a Saphira X Eragon oneshot. Thanks and sorry for the advertisement. **

- - - - - - -

Chapter 19: Operation Firefly

John quickly grabbed an M-16 and hustled the soldiers into the Humvees while Eragon took off into the night with Saphira. The trucks were facing the oncoming enemy and John could see the gray smoke rising from the fields along with an occasional stream of fire that fell to the ground from Jovak's mouth.

"Listen up!" John ordered over his radio in the vehicle. "Our job is to cover this path with some C-4 cartridges and anti-personnel mines to knock out these things. When we are done laying them, we fall back five hundred feet and ambush the remaining forces. Jovak and Saphira are providing air support so this shouldn't be too difficult." John cranked the lead truck and pulled out onto the dirt road with the other Humvees driving behind him. "I hope things are going well on your end, Jovak."

- - - - - -

Jovak banked hard to his right and swept the path with his liquid fire, torching at least a dozen soldiers in the process. The advancing line was weakening, but there were still a very large amount of soldiers left marching into the fire. Archers had begun to loose arrows into the night hoping to slay the beast, but Jovak was too quick to be hit. Some soldiers dropped their weapons and ran, only to be cut down by their own for deserting.

_Hold on love! _Saphira chimed into Jovak's mind. _I am coming. I bring Eragon with me._

_We need a lot more than him, _Jovak said breathlessly. These soldiers had forced the dragon to work overtime in holding them back. His wings were sore and his mouth hurt from leaving it open too long.

_I am weakening, _Jovak told her. _I can't keep this up forever!_

_You won't have to, _Saphira said. She suddenly swooped down from the darkness and flew down the path with her maw ablaze, burning all who stood in front of her. She kept the fire going for thirty complete minutes before banking away. It helped, but there were still hundreds more.

_They are brave, _Jovak panted as he beat his wings to hover and watch from a distance.

_Bravery doesn't compare to the stupidity of these men, _Saphira replied easily. She wasn't even exhausted from throwing out that much fire. Jovak was very impressed.

_Lets keep going! _Saphira screamed. Suddenly, more enemy soldiers appeared in the distance and the line was as long as the first group.

_Damn! _Jovak swore. _Saphira! More are coming!_

_I see them_

- - - - - - - -

"Hurry up!" John screamed to the other soldiers as they each laid a large amount of C-4 explosives and anti-personnel mines on the path. "Remember where you placed them. We don't want any friendly incidents after this."

"Aye sir!" one soldier, obviously a marine barked. They had laid over a quarter mile's worth of explosives on the pathway and now was the time to fall back and admire their work.

_They have been reinforced! _Jovak screamed into his head. _About the same in length. We'll hold them off as long as we…?_

_No, _John said. _We can use you here with us. We have set up an offensive ahead of you. If things go south, you and Saphira could cover our exit._

_South? _Jovak asked. John smiled.

_I meant wrong, _John corrected himself. _Make a few more passes and meet us over here. Do not land on the path!_

_I understand, _Jovak replied. _We'll do what we must._

John pointed for everyone to enter they're vehicles and fall back into the brush next to the Anora River for a surprise attack. In order for this large mass to reach Ceuron, they had to march next to that river and John and his team would have an excellent advantage against this large force. If things did take a turn for the worse, the team would follow the river Northwest into Ceuron to reinforce the soldiers there. It couldn't fail.

They positioned the trucks parallel to the path so the .50 cals could tear into the remaining enemy; everyone else ducked into the weeds and lay prone on their stomachs with their M-16's to their shoulders.

"No one fire until I give the word!" John screamed. He heard a pattern of large thumps and looked up to see the silhouette of a dragon fluttering above them. It was Thorn and Murtagh. "Land here!" John screamed after jumping up onto his feet. Thorn obeyed and landed in the tall brush, cracking the dry weeds with his talons. Murtagh jumped off and took his new rifle off of his shoulder.

"What is going on?" Murtagh asked.

"We have an army approaching," John exclaimed. "Pretty huge too. I want you to stay beside me and have Thorn help out down the field. Make sure he stays in the air and doesn't' land anywhere on the path."

"Okay." Murtagh looked up to Thorn and nodded his head just before the red dragon disappeared into the sky. John looked over Murtagh. He didn't have any camouflage on, but instead he had his black armor.

"We have to wait until they are in front of us," John explained. "The Humvees will hit them broadside with their machineguns, scattering them. We jump up to add to their confusion." Murtagh didn't even have any NVG's with him, and John cursed because of it.

"Wait here!" John ordered. He ran over to the closest Humvee and dug around the back seat until he found a pair for Murtagh to borrow. He returned quickly and placed the NVG on top of his head.

"Wow!" Murtagh exclaimed. "I must know how you did this? Is it magic?"

"Technology," John replied. Suddenly, more loud thumps filled the sky. It was Saphira and Jovak. Saphira tried to touchdown, but Eragon leapt off while she was in the air, crashing into the brush next to John.

"We did all we could," Eragon exclaimed breathlessly. "There are few from the first wave, but the second group is (huff) much larger." Thorn flew by overhead.

_Jovak? _John asked. _Hit the sky and be ready to cover us. It's going to be a very long night._

_Yes dear one, _Jovak replied kindly. The dragon turned to face Saphira. _Come, we must defend them!_

_Yes love, _Saphira replied, flapping her wings violently. She laughed. _Are you ready for an Urgal roast?_

_The vultures will eat well in the morn, _Jovak replied slyly. Within moments, Saphira and Jovak took to the sky and caught up with Thorn.

"Twenty-four to Two hundred thousand," John sighed to Murtagh and Eragon. "This may not turn out well."

"I am honored to be at your side, fellow Rider," Murtagh said humbly. "We will be victorious again."

"I pray so," Eragon chimed in gloomily. "We have the weapons, but they certainly have the numbers." John looked down the path where they set the explosives. Flames from the field could be seen and he could make out the figures walking on the road in front of him.

"Showtime!" John whispered as loud as he could issuing a "Go hot" hand gesture by circling his first finger on his left hand in the air beside his head. The soldiers around him clicked off the safeties of their weapons and prepared for the big battle. Everyone was tense, including John and Eragon.

"Ten seconds until detonation!" a soldier whispered. The line of torch-weilding Urgals were visible and were moments away from the mines and explosives.

"Five seconds!" The Urgals marched closer to them. The soldiers could hear the pounding rhythm of their feet marching in unison. The beat seemed to rattle the ground because of the large force driving it.

"Three seconds!" The line of Urgals never slowed its pace and marched forward. The soldiers could hear these beasts snarl and growl to each other, probably regarding what happened to them earlier.

"Now!" An Urgal tripped on a razor thin wire that was stretched across the path, detonating a C-4 charge in the middle of it. The fireball blasted upward tossing many into the air and the shrapnel from the charge ripped through the Urgals up front, tearing off arms and legs and knocking many to the ground. The large group still pressed forward, only to step on the anti-personnel mines. The mines exploded and ripped many Urgals in half, tossing their legs one way, and their bodies the other. It looked like a literal cutting room floor with limbs and bodies sprawled out over the pathway. As soon as the explosions started, they had stopped.

"Steady!" John whispered to all of the soldiers as the large army approached, many of which were limping.

"NOW!" John screamed. At once, the machineguns from the Humvees opened up and spilt hundreds of rounds into the large force. The bullets tore into the Urgals' flesh at such speed that their heads were decapitated, or their entire body exploded. As John predicted, the line broke and tried to run for it to Ceuron to avoid being slaughtered.

"Delta open fire!" John screamed, still lying prone. He looked down the iron sight of his rifle and squeezed the trigger, dropping one of the retreating Urgals. Murtagh rose up and fired a round at another Urgal, entering the back of its neck and flying out of the front tossing blood out of both wounds. Eragon switched his M-4 to automatic and sprayed the area, killing three. It was still a very large amount of enemy soldiers, but they were running away.  
_Jovak we have some runners! _John joked. _Show them what Hell feels like! _

_We are coming in, dear one, _Jovak replied. John looked to see the faint figures of three dragons swoop in low after the retreating force. They opened their jaws at the same time and let the fire flow freely from them, splashing on the hapless enemy soldiers. There were still over a thousand left, and they were sprinting towards Ceuron. John jumped up from the prone position and quickly entered a Humvee.

"Charlie Delta come in!" John screamed trying to reach the soldiers in the city.

"This is Charlie," someone chimed. "What is it?"

"You have incoming!" John screamed. "Heading November Whisky along the Anora River to your position. I repeat: Southwest. Looking at about a thousand. We narrowed them down a lot for you guys, can you hold? How copy?"

"We're setting up now, John" the reply came. "Outstanding job, son. We saw the explosions from here."

"Thank you, sir," John said. He knew it was Captain Richardson on the other line. Machinegun fire suddenly erupted in the distance.

"We did our job, soldiers!" John exclaimed loudly to the men around him. "I'm damn proud of how this went. We have to wait to return until after they finish having their fun." Saphira and Jovak landed swiftly next to their riders and Thorn landed on the path onto an Urgal who had his left arm and leg severed. Thorn growled as the Urgal screamed in both horror and pain and then the red dragon opened his jaws to chomp on the Urgal's head, snapping it off instantly.

_It was a mighty battle, _Saphira told Eragon. _Thorn is a trusted ally and I believe that his rider is as well. _

_Very well, _Eragon said back. _I saw him in battle and I agree with you. _Saphira turned to Jovak. The dragon had an arrow lodged in his right wing and was extremely tired from fighting. He was attempting to lick at it, but Saphira put her head between him and his wound.

_Love! _Saphira said, looking at the arrow. _I know that hurts. I'll remove it for you. _Jovak laid down on the brush and spread his wings so Saphira could get to his wound. He was injured and far too weak to fight against her, so he gave in. Saphira placed her jaws on the end of the arrow and clamped down on it gently, but with enough force to have a good grip. She slowly lifted her head straight back to pull the arrow out without causing any more damage. Jovak roared in pain, but Saphira quickly covered his head with her wing, providing much needed comfort until the arrow was clear from his wound. Saphira placed her head in front of his while she bit down on the arrow as if offering it to him.

_Your first wound in battle, _Saphira chuckled. _Congratulations, love. _Jovak snorted and took the arrow from her mouth.

_Thank you, _Jovak replied. _We killed many and all they did was get me with one lousy stick! _The dragon turned his head over to John who was walking over to him.

_I'm proud of you buddy, _John said, placing his hand on the dragon's neck. _If it wasn't for you, we could have all been killed. _He turned his attention to the bloody rip in Jovak's wing. _I'll take care of that for you._

_Thank you, friend, _Jovak replied. John placed his marked hand over the wound and said the phrase to close the wound on his dragon's wing. Jovak flapped it twice and hummed loudly.

_It was a glorious victory for us, yes? _Jovak asked. John looked around at the carnage before him illuminated in green and black thanks to the goggles he was wearing. Jovak had the only injury in the entire conflict, and it was nothing more than a cut. He looked to see Murtagh run over to his dragon and converse with him.

_So, _John said to Jovak. _What was the conversation between you and Saphira?_

**CHAPTER 19! NICE AND GOREY! MORE TO COME.**


	20. Change of Plans

**NOT GRUESOME THIS TIME, BUT THE PLOT WILL SICKEN! **

Chapter 20: Change in Plans

Morning came far too quickly for the soldiers. The Urgals were defeated in their attempt to charge Ceuron thanks to Saphira warning her rider, Jovak slowing the enemy's progress, and John's ambush. All soldiers were sitting in the mess tent silently enjoying a lovely breakfast from the "Meals Ready to Eat," or MRE's. They came in different assortments including powdered eggs, powdered ham, or powdered sausage. At least it looked powdered until it was heated, but they tasted awful. No soldiers complained though because it was food and they were all starving after such a hard night.

John was sitting in between Eragon and Murtagh while their dragons went hunting together to find their own, better tasting nourishment.

"Okay," John said to his friends. "Where is this 'Ellesmera?"

"It's in the forest," Eragon said. "We cannot set foot any farther into it until they know we mean no harm."

"How can we get there?" John asked, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"Most of the forest is part of their territory," Eragon explained. Since he was a vegetarian, he was eating string beans and corn. "It is Du Weldenvarden, place of the Elvin People. If we go in without permission, we could be attacked by their spells. They are twelve times stronger at magic than we are right now."

"Okay then," John said wiping his mouth. "Can the trucks go in there?"

"It is far too wooded," Eragon explained. "The only way is on foot. There is a town there that is just South of Ellesmera. I can explain our situation before we reach there and march up North to Ellesmera!" he turned to Murtagh. "I have trusted you. Promise me that what was said here will never pass your lips!"

"I promise," Murtagh said in the ancient language. John pushed his small plate of eggs away.

"What is the name of the town?" he asked.

"Kirtan," Eragon replied. "The elves watch the forest edges though. Before we enter, I must call them forth and let them know."

"So we need to follow the forest eastward until we reach this town?" John asked. Eragon shrugged. "I don't like the idea of leaving sixty vehicles out in the open," John groaned. "I guess it's a better plan then footing it the whole way there."

"I remember a few landmarks that can keep us in the right direction," Eragon explained. "Kirtan is directly in front of some tall hills in the Hadarac Desert. If all goes well, the elves will escort us there."

"Lets hope this works out." John got up and tossed his plate of eggs into a black trash bag. He stepped out of the large green tent and headed over to one of the M-1 Abrams tanks. Murtagh quickly caught up to him.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" John joked, rubbing the large barrel with his hands.

"They will aid in our victory," Murtagh replied. John took his hand off of the tank and turned to face the boy.

"So why did you turn your back on him?" John asked referring to Eragon. Murtagh shook his head.

"I caved under pressure," Murtagh replied. "Eragon was right. I turned into my father. I figured that this was the only way to regain the honor I once had."

"Truer words have never been spoken bro," John said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You've gained all of our trust though. I think you are a good ally in this mess."

"Thanks friend," Murtagh said humbly. "If I die…?"

"Save that type of crap for after the war!" John exclaimed. "We'll be fine!" John turned to see all of the troops exit the tents.

"We're moving out!" John cried. "Echo around the forest." All of the soldiers grabbed their rifles and loaded into their trucks just before Saphira, Jovak, and Thorn arrived.

"Ready?" John asked Murtagh, who nodded his head. They both went their separate ways to get their weapons and prepare for the trip.

22222(Galbatorix)22222

"These are the terms of surrender?" the king yelled furiously. The Urgal who delivered it knelt to one knee and refused to lift his head.

"Our rider has betrayed us!" the Urgal screamed. "He fights for them."  
"Does he now?" Galbatorix screamed. "I will show him who is his master!"

11111111(Back to Army)111111

Murtagh jumped onto Thorn's back and prepared to lift off after John and Eragon.

_Are you ready? _Thorn asked. Suddenly, immense pain rocked their insides, sending Thorn and Murtagh to the ground. Both were trying their hardest to scream in pain, but their voices couldn't work to do so. John was the first to see what happened and quickly rushed to their side.

"Hey buddy!" John screamed. "What happened? What's going on?" Eragon touched down beside him.

"It's the king's doing," Eragon explained. John propped Murtagh up against Thorn, trying to move him as comfortably as he can.

"You have to fight it!" John screamed. Murtagh's face contorted in pain and anguish as he struggled to lift a fist to the sky towards Gil'ead. Other soldiers began exiting their trucks and gathering around to watch, but John pushed them back.

"The sooner we kill this bastard the better," John said to Eragon referring to Galbatorix. "How long can he hold up?" Murtagh screamed in agony again and dropped his fist as Thorn bellowed behind him. Both were in immense pain.

"I'll fight as long as I can!" Murtagh struggled to cry out. "It hurts! Eragon knelt down beside him and took his hand.

"Stay strong brother," Eragon said. "It will pass." Eragon was right. The pain was gone after twenty agonizing minutes and Murtagh and Thorn were on their feet again.

"He will keep doing it until I am dead," Murtagh said, "or until I return to fight for him again." John cursed and kicked at the ground.

"Damn!" he screamed. "How long will it take us to reach Surda and Ellesmera?"

"Ellesmera may only take a few hours," Eragon said. "I fear that Surda will take much longer." John snapped his fingers.

"You and me will hit Ellesmera!" John exclaimed. "We'll send a team over into Surda…?"

"Who would convince them that we mean no harm?" Eragon asked. John swore again.

"You can convince the elf dudes and hightail it over to Surda while I do the recruiting!" John said, satisfied with himself.

"Sounds like it should work," Eragon said.

"We'll take one truck!" John exclaimed. "We'll pull up to the forest so you can do your thing and then you can head over to Surda. I'll keep Jovak close so I can head back with no problem." He sighed and turned to the west to see the mountains.

"Looks like the king has refused to surrender," he said. "I sure as Hell ain't waiting two weeks for his answer either."

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! SORRY.**

**PEACE**


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

**THIS WAS MARCUS'S IDEA!**

Chapter 21: The Calm Before the Storm

"Hey Lacy!" John screamed waving his hand over towards the beautiful blonde girl. "Come here!" Lacy shrugged her shoulders and approached.

"What?" she asked. Eragon and Murtagh were standing beside him.

"You're driving us!" John exclaimed. Eragon tapped John on the shoulder.

"I think that the elves would be enough help," Eragon stated. "Some members of the Varden cannot be trusted." John shot him a quizzical look.

"It's your home, bro," John said. "If you don't want to get them involved…?"

"I feel we would be safer fighting along side the elves than the varden," Eragon replied quickly. "We have had several betray us, and many are power-hungry. We may put ourselves in danger if we allow them to handle our weapons."

"Cool," John said. "I think that is a wise idea."

_There is a lot of activity in a nearby village, _Jovak clicked in. He was out hunting with Saphira and Thorn out near Lake Isenstar.

_Is it bad? _John asked.

_I can't say, _Jovak replied. _Do you want us to inspect it?_

_I don't want any of you getting hurt, _John snapped. _Head back to camp and we'll work out something._

_Very well, _Jovak replied. John turned to Eragon. It appeared as if Saphira was telling him the same thing Jovak told John.  
"I can't tell what is going on," Eragon said. "It looks as if the town is preparing for something."

"What town?" John asked. He was sent the same image Eragon received, but he didn't recognize it.

"Yazuac," Eragon replied. "Should we…?" He trailed off and turned to Murtagh who was violently shaking his head.

"No!" Murtagh yelled. "It is far too close to Gil'ead. That town along with Daret is untrustworthy. Heed my advice, friends. Do not go there!"

"Murtagh is right," Eragon said. "In recent travels I have been ambushed in those cities. You cannot tell who is friendly."

"Well," John replied. "I guess we'll have to just go in and sort it out."

"We don't know what to expect!" Murtagh shouted. "I worry for your soldier's safety. Galbatorix has lost hundreds of soldiers and has more than likely changed his strategies."

"Do you know any of his tactics?" John asked. Murtagh shook his head again.

"Nay," he growled. "That retched king has only taught me magic. He never revealed his battle plans."

"I guess we just will have to wing it," John said. "Lacy, it looks as if there is a change in plans again. Get the soldiers up and ready. We're visiting Yazuac!" Lacy smiled and turned to head to the tents.  
"We'll ride in together," John advised. "That way if this is a trick, they may hesitate to fight seeing three dragons instead of one." Eragon nodded his head and Murtagh shook his once again.

11111(Saphira-Jovak-Thorn)111111

_What are they doing down there? _Jovak asked Saphira who was flying to the right of him.

_I have no idea, _she replied. _They are in a big hurry for something. I can't see any weapons, but they are getting ready for something._

_Have they seen us? _Jovak asked. Thorn suddenly swooped in to his left.

_Something is not right down there, _Thorn growled. _Either they are enemies, or they know something we do not. _The three dragons circled overhead at a height to where they appeared to be tiny vultures.

_Any other towns this active? _Saphira asked Thorn. The large red dragon shook his head and banked gently to the left.

_I have seen none, _he replied. Jovak banked as well followed by Saphira. They both looked down at the town to notice that all the movement had stopped and no one could be seen.

_Now what? _

111111(Army)11111111

All of the soldiers had mounted up into their trucks and tanks and were ready for departure into the city of Yazuac. John was crouched next to Eragon and Murtagh with his rifle in his hands.

"We are going in first," John said. "If things get ugly, they come in to save the day." All three riders turned to see their dragons swoop in low for a landing. John got to his feet, mounted Jovak, and slung his rifle over his shoulder so he could grab the saddle. The two brothers mirrored his every movement. After giving a headset to Murtagh, John took his out of his pocket and slid it to his ear.

"Delta check one two," he tested the headset.

"Delta verifies," a voice came in reply. "Give us the signal and we move in."

"Good," John said back. "Keep close."

"Roger." John nodded to the other riders and leapt into the sky.

_I surly hope that this is a misunderstanding, _Jovak told Saphira who was flying next to him.

_Patience love, _she cooed. _Whatever happens, we will protect each other._

_Your words always bring comfort my dear, _Jovak replied. He then snaked his head back over his wing to look at his rider.

_How do you plan on handling this, little one? _Jovak asked.

_All three of us will touchdown and talk with the person in charge, _John replied. _If we are attacked, the soldiers move in so we don't get killed._

_Well, _Jovak sighed, _it's a better idea than what I had. _Jovak sent him an image of Jovak, Saphira, and Thorn torching the entire village. He smiled and rubbed his dragon's scaly neck.

_You may still be able to do that,_ John joked. Within seconds, the town was in sight. It looked as if it had been deserted with nothing in the streets and boards placed across the windows of the homes.

_I don't like this, _John said to Jovak. The dragon in turn growled in agreement. "Set down on the main road!" John told the two brothers. At once, the riders landed and dismounted from their dragons with their rifles poised.

"Anyone home?" John screamed. Silence. Eragon shrugged and crouched on the dirt with his rifle resting on his knee.

_Take to the sky friend, _John told Jovak. _I have a bad feeling of this place._

_I won't leave you alone, _Jovak replied gently. _We all will stand with you._

_Thanks, _John said. He pointed to Murtagh. "We're going door to door." Eragon got to his feet as Murtagh nodded.

"Don't say I didn't tell you," Murtagh said coolly. "There is evil among this place."

"Then lets get rid of it," Eragon replied harshly. The team formed a triangle formation, watching every direction and making sure nothing was left out.

"You guys know the 360?" John asked. Murtagh nodded.

"Perhaps our battle tactics are similar," he replied. "The 360 perimeter…?"

"Avoids being snuck up on," John finished. "Stay close." John walked over to the first home and rapped his knuckles on a large oak door.

"Who's there?" came a loud, raspy reply.

"We are friends," John stated. "May we speak?" The door slowly creaked open to reveal an old man with white hair and a patch over his left eye.

"Who be you?" he asked, refusing to open the door completely. John smiled and showed his palm.

"We're your last hope," Eragon said behind John. The door swung open, crashing against the other side of the home as the elderly man grabbed on to John's palm.

"Can it be?" the man asked teary eyed. "Another one? How?" He suddenly turned his attention to Murtagh.

"YOU!" he screamed, removing his hands from John and pointing them at Murtagh. "Traitor! Evil, dishonorable betrayer!" John grabbed the man's hands gently and placed them to his sides.

"Easy fellow," John said in a firm, but peaceful voice. "We are all riders and we vow to dethrone this 'Galbatorix.' I am John Conaway and I have came from another land with an army to pull this bastard off of his throne." John took his rifle and pulled the magazine out of it. He cocked it back and removed the bullet that was in the chamber.

"Here are our weapons," John said, handing it to the man.  
"What is it?" he asked. "It is heavy." John held up the bullet he pulled from the chamber and showed it also to the old fellow. Saphira, Thorn, and Jovak now came into view beside their riders.

"We are recruiting soldiers to fight against this guy," John said. "I want to know if this is a friendly place, or if we will expect a fight?"

"Never," the old man replied with a smirk. John took his rifle back from the old man and loaded the rounds back into it. Suddenly, the man quickly retreated into his home and slammed the door.

"Delta," John said into the headset. "Standby. Things are getting a little weird." The door opened again and the old man was standing in the doorway with a hand-in-a-half sword sheathed at his side.

"We must hurry," the man said. "He is coming."

"Who?" Eragon asked. John turned to face him.

"Galbatorix is gathering supplies for the battle ahead," the man said.

"So that was what all the activity was about," John said. "When?"

"Soon," the man replied. "He brings one hundred of his finest soldiers and a few carriages to carry it. He has ordered to take all of our mead, fish, bread, and soldiers, leaving us with nothing. Daret has already been ransacked by him and we are next." John shook his head.

"I need to speak with him," John said. "We'll set him up."

"What?" the old man asked.

"We are going to catch him off guard," John restated. "I want to converse peacefully with this man like diplomats of our nation do in wartime."

"You will be cut to pieces!" the man screamed. "There is no reasoning with him."

"Well then," John sighed. He turned his head. "Delta come in!"

"We read you," a voice boomed in his ear.

"Show yourselves. These are trusted people so hold your fire." John smiled and stepped over to Jovak.

"Check out our army!" he exclaimed. The old man turned to face the direction that John was looking at and almost fell over from the sight he saw. There were sixty vehicles crawling up the main road in green camouflage, but the things that impressed the man the most were the twenty M-1 Abrams tanks that were in formation beside the other trucks. It was an incredible sight.

"We will force him to discuss battle plans."

"He is far too powerful!" the man hissed. "He knows spells that can kill you where you stand. This is not a good idea. I realize that you three are riders, but this is unwise for even you! Every time when he comes, he brings his dragon and feeds him our herds. Thankfully we have none left since his last visit."

_His dragon can smell us, _Saphira chimed in Eragon and John's mind. _It would be no surprise. _

"Damn it!" John screamed.

"I can maybe set up wards to defend you," Eragon said. Murtagh nodded.

"I can add to the power," he said. "We tell him that we want a peaceful talk. Perhaps he will show mercy, but I doubt it."

"It will be dangerous," Eragon said. "He knows how to find magicians and kill them to stop the wards." John looked around the town.

"Sir," John said to the man.

"Call me Kain," the old man said. John shook his hand.

"May our troops stay close in the fields in case things go sour?"

"Your language is strange," Kain said. "You may do as you wish. I cannot fight him in my own town for risking the deaths of so many."

"Hopefully this will end well," John said, shaking his hand again as the convoy pulled up on the road. John tapped Eragon on the shoulder.

"Do not put any 'ward' around me," he said. "Whatever it is, I won't have you risk it."

"He can kill you," Eragon replied. "Me and Murtagh would be more powerful combined. We may even stand a better chance against him."

Suddenly, Saphira raised her head and growled.

_Shruikan is coming!_

**HOW ARE THEY GOING TO DO THIS ONE? THANKS AGAIN TO MY BUDDY MARCUS FOR THE AWESOME IDEAS THAT ARE GOING TO COME INTO PLAY LATER. I OWE YA BIG!**

**PEACE.**


	22. You Asked For It

**WELL I AM SURE THAT GALBATORIX MAY BE OUT OF CHARACTER. AFTER READING, YOU MAY SEE WHY, BUT I NEEDED TO DO IT TO MAKE THE CHAPTER FIT BETTER.**

Chapter 22: You Asked For It!

"Take positions!" John screamed as the soldiers ran into the brush around the town. Saphira, Thorn, and Jovak took to the air and Eragon and Murtagh went with the soldiers. John stood on the main roadway next to Kain.

"I hope that your strategy works, friend," Kain growled, holding a hand on the hilt of his sword. John switched off the safety of his M-16 and nodded.

"Do not show hostility towards him…yet!" John commanded. "We must let him know that we are not a threat at the moment."  
_Evil approaches! _Jovak said into his mind. _From the south. It's Shruikan!_

_Do not attack, _John said. _Keep your distance and wait until I can talk with him._

_I do not like this, _Jovak replied. _He has an army approaching with him. About a hundred, just as Kain said._

_It's okay, buddy, _John reassured. _Let them come. _Suddenly, a loud shriek filled the air.

"He is close," Kain said. "This is a fool's errand."

"Go inside," John said. "If things go bad, I don't want you hurt."

"Very well," Kain said. "Good luck." John turned to see a massive black dragon flapping towards him in the sky.

"Delta," John said. "Be advised, Kilo is in sight." John stood patiently as the dragon flew in closer. After an agonizing ten minutes, the dragon and its rider touched down in front of him.

"King Galbatorix?" John asked, as the rider dismounted.

"What do you want?" the rider scowled. John refused to bow and show respect for such a retched dictator.

"We must talk on the terms of war," John said glaring into his eyes. They were cold and filled with hatred, just like his dragon.

"I should kill you where you stand!" Galbatorix shouted. "How dare you not show respect to me?"

"Have you received our terms?" John asked, still glaring.

"I have," the king replied angrily. "And I refuse to do either of them."

"Then I only ask for one thing," John said. "Release Murtagh from your grasp and allow him to fight with us."  
"Why would I do that?" the king shouted. "You have no…?"

"With all due respect… 'Sire'…shut up!" John stood staring at the king without even flinching. "I am trying my hardest to end this peacefully, and you are being one real pain in my ass about it."

"Foul language against me is instant death," the king screamed, unsheathing his sword. John never faltered.

"You may take all you want from the towns and you will not harm anyone in here," John demanded. "They have done nothing for us and are unaware of our intrusion. Take what you need and stop screwing around with our new ally!" The king sheathed his sword and let out an evil grin.

"You have courage rider," he said. John shot back.

"How did you…?" John asked.

"Your…messenger…told me," Galbatorix said. "You don't think I live under a stone, do you?"

"Will you accept our offer?" John said, crossing his arms.

"Your customs of war are strange," the king growled. "I refuse the terms of surrender and I refuse to release Murtagh!"

"No wonder you are hated by so many," John shouted. "Sleep well tonight asshole, because tomorrow, we unleash Hell!"

"Is that so?" Galbatorix asked. His army walked up behind him as he mounted Shruikan.

"Farewell," Shruikan jumped into the air with a mighty roar while the army surrounded John.

"Delta NOW!" John screamed, dropping his M-16 and unsheathing his two swords. The large mass of soldiers converged on him, but John sliced and hacked his way out easily. He sheathed his blades and jumped into the air to be caught in the claws of Jovak. Seconds later, the army below fell dead as gunfire filled the air.

_Damn it! _John cursed. _I left my rifle!_

_I'll have Saphira tell Eragon, _Jovak replied. _ Did he accept our offer?_

_That guy is an absolute asshole! _John said. _He has refused everything! Screw getting help! I want this guy gone tomorrow!_

_Is this a wise idea? _Jovak asked. John climbed up onto Jovak's back.

_Probably not, _John replied. _But I have a plan and it requires Murtagh and Thorn._

_I am confused, dear one, _Jovak said. _What are you going to do? _John merely laughed as Jovak turned to head back to the vehicles.

They set down in front of the M-1 tanks that were lined up on the eastern side of Yazuac and watched Eragon run up to them.  
"You dropped this," Eragon yelled to him as John dismounted. John grinned and snatched the rifle from his hands.

"Thanks," John replied. "Where is Murtagh?"

"Flying with Thorn," Eragon replied. John smiled and nodded his head.

"Where is the radioman?" John asked. Eragon pointed to a small foxhole dug into the ground.

"What is the plan this time?" Eragon asked. John cocked his head and looked to the sky to see Saphira and Jovak almost dancing in the sky above them.

"We are moving out," John said.

"Again?" Eragon asked. John shook his head.

"Nope," he said. "You, me, and Murtagh are doing this one. We move out tonight."

"What are we going to do?"

"Unleash Hell!" John exclaimed. He turned to the foxhole and saw a young soldier resting inside of it.

"Private!" John screamed. The young soldier hopped out of his hole and ran over to him. John grabbed the small phone attached to the young man's backpack.

"Delta calling CQ," John said. He waited patiently for a reply and continued to speak. "We need some air support tonight to take care of some pests. We'll mark the target if you can get us the aircraft."

"I can have a few F-18 Hornets en route," came a reply. John shook his head.

"We need something quieter and slower," John said. "What about an A-10 or an F-117? Any of those available?"

"The only quiet thing that we can get you right now is a B-2 Spirit bomber from Newman Air Force Base. Will that work?"

"Get him airborne," John said. "I will keep you informed when we have a target."

"Keep in mind not to cause collateral damage!"

"Don't worry about that, CQ," John replied. "This is a full military area. No civilians. Delta out." John hung up the phone and turned to see Murtagh and Thorn coming in for a landing.

"Just the man I need to see!" John exclaimed with a grin. "We're heading out."

"Where?" Murtagh asked.

"Gil'ead," John replied. "You are going to help us take out that bastard's magicians. You said you knew what barrack they were in, right?"

"Yes but…?" John cut Murtagh off.

"Don't worry about it," John said. "We're just painting a target."

"What?" Murtagh asked. John shook his head and turned to Eragon.

"Remember the jets in my country?" John asked. Eragon nodded his head and John turned his attention back to Murtagh. "Anyways, we are going to mark a target for those jets to hit. You point out the barrack, and I'll do the rest." John walked over to an APC and pulled off a very long object that looked as if it were a weapon, but there was no area to place in ammunition. "This is how we do it!" John exclaimed. He pointed the end of the object at a nearby humvee. He squeezed the trigger and a faint red dot appeared on the windshield.

"The bomb flies right into it," John explained. "Now, are you with me?" John snatched the radio from the soldier, dropped off his two swords, and double-checked his rifle.

"Let's move!"

222222(Galbatorix)2222222

"Who does this boy think he is?" Galbatorix hissed to his military advisors. "How does he plan to unleash 'Hell' anyways? What magic does he have to do so?" He picked up a goblet of wine and drank from it. "I want to have my soldiers stand guard here," he exclaimed. "Or maybe…No! Have them turn in their uniforms for peasant cloaks and report to different towns. If this army shows itself, they feign trust and attack when their backs are turned."

"Excellent idea, my liege."

11111111(Army)111111

John, Murtagh, and Eragon flew side-by-side across Lake Isenstar to get a quick glance at the fortified city. It was very early in the morning and the sun wasn't even beginning to rise and Gil'ead was illuminated in torchlight.

"The barracks are in the middle next to the castle," Murtagh explained. There was an enormous wall that lined the city and the lazar could not light up the target unless it can clearly be visible. John looked to the East to see a large hill across from the lake and directly behind the town.

"Bingo!" John yelled. "Guys, lets go over to the hill to the east. It looks high enough to get the job done."

"That has to be a four hundred foot difference between the hill and Gil'ead!" Eragon protested. "It is impossible!"

_Trust him young one, _Saphira told him. _Has he let us down yet?_

_No, _Eragon replied. "Lead the way." Jovak swept out into the lead as they changed formation to a straight line. In moments, they touched down on the hill. John tossed Eragon the strange device while the dragons watched behind them.

"Prop it on a rock," John explained. "Whatever happens, do not move it when the lazar is active. The bomb follows the lazar point, and if that point is on my head, guess where it goes?" Eragon and Murtagh chuckled at the joke. John tossed Murtagh a set of binoculars and pointed to the city.

"Identify it, bro," John stated. Murtagh nodded and looked through the lenses.

"There!" he exclaimed. "Beside the main entrance." John smiled and took the radio off of his back.

"Delta to CQ," John said. "We are in position awaiting word of sierra bravo. How copy on that?"

"The Spirit Bomber has lifted off," came the reply. "E.T.A is ten minutes. Is the target painted for sierra?" John checked the lazar that Eragon propped against the rock. He pulled the trigger and issued a thumbs-up signal to Murtagh, who was looking at the target with the binoculars.

"Do you see the dot?" John asked.

"Yes," Murtagh replied. "Move right just a tad and you will be on the barracks." John did as Murtagh directed and locked the trigger in place.

"CQ we are hot and heavy," John said. "Come in and burn them out!" John hung up the phone and sat down on a large partly buried stone, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," he said. Jovak walked over to him and he scratched under his large chin. Eragon placed himself on the saddle of Saphira, and Murtagh did the same. All had grins on their faces at the sight that was about to befall them.

_Something is coming, _Saphira advised. She turned to look into the night sky. _There! _In the sky was a strange black aircraft that looked as if it was one giant wing in an awkward "W" shape. It swooped down low over the lake, released an object from its belly and made a hard bank to the right. The two brothers watched in amazement as the object suddenly shot out flames from its tail section and adjusted to come parallel to the lazar point.  
"You asked for it, jackass," John said as the missile grew closer to the marked barrack. They watched as the missile flew into it and disappeared inside. There were two quick seconds before the building blew apart with a major fireball. Screams of the soldiers around the demolished building could be heard and John couldn't help but laugh as the archers perched on top of the towers began loosing arrows in an attempt to take down what had already passed.

"What in Hades was that?" Murtagh shouted. "That was…astounding!"

"I was expecting a bomb," John said, "but the missile did even better. Murtagh, is it gone?" Murtagh took his eyes again to the binoculars.

"There is only fire left," Murtagh said. "I see a few soldiers aflame, perhaps they are the magicians?"

"Either way," John laughed. "They're hot right now and Galbatorix is down big time. It's going to get pretty hardcore from here on out, dudes. Operation Ground and Pound starts tomorrow."

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. I WENT TO SEE JEROMY 'BUBBA' STUART WIN THE AMA SUPERCROSS IN ANAHEIM, CA. GOD IT WAS AWESOME!!!! WELL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT ENJOYABLE. **

**NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON. I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT AS LONG AS I PREDICTED, BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP!**

**PEACE.**


	23. Dirty Tricks

**Sorry for not updating. I have just got some time to think of a good chapter for this one. **

Chapter 23: Dirty Tricks.

"Okay men!" John shouted to the troops around him. It was early in the morning and it was obvious that every soldier was more than eager to begin the assault. "Today is the beginning of the operation handed down from Uncle Sam himself. I need twenty men to grab their rifles…and that includes Eragon and Murtagh. We attack their fortress today!"

"What about the rest of us?" a young marine asked. Eragon shook his head and tossed a map over the hood of a nearby humvee.

"We are going to flank them," John replied. "The twenty troops provide the main assault into the city, while the rest of you take up positions on its right and rear flanks. If all goes well, this may be over quickly."

"I doubt it," Murtagh suddenly shouted out. "Galbatorix is not a quitter. He may bring his dragon out and torch all who stand in his way."

"Already covered," John said with a smirk. "There is a squadron of Apache attack choppers that flew in last night near our entrance point. They will be providing air support if we need it."

_What will we do then? _Jovak asked worriedly.

"The king's dragon will probably try to attack the choppers," John explained. "Our dragons could keep it away. The pilots already know that the black dragon is the bad guy, so that is all covered." Suddenly, a humvee covered in dirt and scratch marks drove up to the staging ground. Eragon, who was the closest to the truck, took off to aid the driver.

"We have incoming!" the soldier inside barked. "I saw about a hundred count….they look like townspeople!"

"What?" Eragon asked.

"Those bastards are carrying swords and spears," he replied. "They attacked me just two miles away."

_I will take flight and find them, _Saphira told John and Eragon. _If it is threatening, I shall inform you. _

_Jovak, _John called to his dragon. _Assist her and take care of yourself. _He looked up to see both dragons fly off and quickly turned to Eragon. "Grab your rifle and follow me." Before Eragon could respond, John took off and threw himself into another humvee. Eragon sighed and hopped in as well.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Murtagh climbed into the turret and manned the .50 cal machinegun on top.

"We are bringing the battle to them," John said, as he turned the key in his ignition. "We stand a better chance fighting them in a truck."

"Why is that?" Murtagh yelled down to him.

"We save ammo!" John screamed. He shifted the gear up to first and slammed his foot down on the accelerator, which caused the tires to lose traction and spin in the sand for a few seconds before taking off. He placed one hand on the wheel and another on the shifter, kicking the gears up with each whine of the vehicle's massive engine. While John drove, Eragon shoved a clip in his M-4 and pulled the safety back on the right side of it. Suddenly, John twisted the wheel and slammed hard on the brakes, tossing Murtagh forward slightly to smash his chest against the butt of the machinegun.

"Is that them?" John asked, pointing ahead of him. Sure enough, around a hundred townspeople were marching up to them in a straight line. All were in step and every person in the line was armed with some sort of weapon.

_Saphira, _Eragon called to her. _Do you think they are friendly? _

_I doubt it, _she replied._ The blood on their weapons can be smelled from high up here. _

"I see Saphira and Jovak," Murtagh pointed out. "I think that those down there are not friendly villagers."

"I doubt that they are villagers at all," John said with a scowl. "Murtagh, get Thorn over here. We are dealing with soldiers."

"How do you know?" Eragon asked.

"Look at them," John replied. "They are all marching in step and they are heading towards us with weapons in their hands. Have you seen a normal guy do that?" John shook his head and placed both hands on the wheel. "Do not fire until I tell you to." Suddenly, John kicked down on the gas pedal and shifted gears to fly towards the line of enemy troops. He pressed on faster and finally connected with the line, tossing bodies in all directions as he mowed through. "FIRE!"

Murtagh pulled the trigger of his 50 cal, which cut through all that gathered around the truck. The line of townspeople scattered around the truck, running in all available directions. Eragon leaned out of the window and placed the sights of his M-4 to his eye. In one quick motion, he aimed and squeezed the trigger. Upon contact with the enemy, Eragon chanted a certain spell that Murtagh or John was unfamiliar with. They watched at the enemy literally exploded as the bullet entered his body.

"How the Hell did you do that?" John asked. Eragon swore and tucked himself back into the truck.

"I blew up the bullet," Eragon explained. "There are too many, John. Call in Jovak to lay fire while we retreat back to the base."

_On my way, _Jovak suddenly replied.

"Get us out of here, friend!" Murtagh yelled. "Those bloody dragons are lined up straight for us!" John slammed on the gas and shifted to first, tossing gravel and sand into the enemy's eyes. The speed of the hummer tossed all three passengers back, pushing Eragon and John further into their seats while knocking Murtagh through the hole in the roof and down into the back end. They looked up to see Saphira and Jovak fly straight over them with their maws open wide for the strike. Liquid fire engulfed the ground as the dragons climbed back into the sky. John reached for the radio.

"Echo Ten Delta," John called into it. "We have hit contact five clicks of Bravo Charlie. How copy?" He waited for a few moments before the radio crackled to life.

"This is Echo Ten Delta," the voice came out. "We verify. Recon has confirmed movement in Hot Zone Zulu. Seems like they are preparing for another strike. Over."

"Delta," John said with a sigh. "I have had enough of this shit. If they want us to strike, then we will damn it! Pull the recon back and get Catalina on the horn. The assault still will go down, Delta, but I want something to soften up these tangos before we go in besides our Apaches."

"We have a few Abrams coming in," the voice said proudly. "They can take down the walls that Tango has built up."

"Roger that," John exclaimed. There was a subtle click, and nothing else came from the radio. Eragon looked at John and tossed his M-4 in the back with Murtagh.

"This is the day," Eragon said worriedly. "John, Alageasia will worship you for what your country has done." John shook his head and turned his attention to his driving.

"Let us just hope that this ends well," John explained. "We may have guns, but this is a King's stronghold. We could be going in to issue a serious ass kicking, or we could go in to get our asses kicked!"

**I want to finish this too and it has two chapters left maximum. It may take longer, but I will get it out. **

**PEACE! **


End file.
